MLP: First Kiss Reactions
by KingHalo1337
Summary: The love of his life is dead and gone, and Tommy blames himself.  Discord comes to him with a deal: win the hearts of six special ponies, get a willing kiss from each of them, and he gets his lover back from the dead.  It was a simple, chaos-laden deal.  But what happens when he finds himself falling in love again?  Can he still go through with the deal?  Does he still want to?
1. The Brooklyn Life

**MLP: First Kiss Reactions**

I dont own anypony they belong to Hasbro Studios

I have no OC's in this story all though a human is envolved in it.

I've never written any Fanfics online before but I do enjoy reading them so I decided to give it a try. This is my first mlp fanfic.

As for Clop it may be in here just depends on how I take the story.

For those who've read the first chapter prior to the update please read comment below.

To PyraohXBlaze: I took your advice and put more of a plot to the story so I added a new chapter 1 that's explains Tommys situation and added the Fluttershy scene to the end of chapter 2. Thanks again for your helpful review.

To TheArchive: I redid all the chapters with the proper formatting and spacing so everything isn't bunched up and hopefully more clearer to read. Thank you for pointing that out and please enjoy the story.

The love of his life is gone, Tommy is throwing his life away, is there anyone out there that is willing to help him, will he be happy again. This takes place sometime after season 3.

(the story is from the humans point of view)

* * *

**Brooklyn**

It was late at night in the city of Brooklyn, it was about 11pm down at In Vino, best wine bar in town, I've been coming here since I had my first date with Tina, my high school crush. We've been dating since we were like 16, I'm 25 now and this would of been our 9 year anniversary but...I lost her and its all my fault and no one can replace her but here I am drinking my problems away and no matter how much I try I can never get her out of my head. I was so happy with her and when she went so did all my happiness.

"Hey Tommy," the guy with the Italian accent was Michelino, I've known him since I came here on my first date, Tina sure did love Italian food. "Yas gotta let her go," Big Mike, that's what I call him, always trying to make me forget the past, but how could I, "Itsa been like 5 years," I turn to him, he had on black khakis, a cream colored dress shirt with a black apron on that said Benvenuti all'In Vino (Welcome to In Vino in Italian) he was a big fella about 300 pounds he was a little shorter then me and I was 6 feet tall but at least I had my figure,weighed about 240, hazel eyes, wavy black hair about 2 inches long, muscular built, however with all the drinking over the last few years I had a beer belly.

"Yeah...5 long painful years," I say unamusingly.

Big Mike was drying some wine glasses, after putting them away he stood over the counter in front of me and told me, "Listen kid it was an accident-"

"You weren't the one behind that fucking wheel alright," I blurted out cutting him off. I slumped back on my bar stool and in a more calmed voice said, "I was stupid...I should of just...why didn't I...(sighs)".

Big Mike shook his head and grabbed the best wine on the shelf, Famiglia Anselma Barolo, I had my head on the counter when I heard the small thud of the bottle being placed next to me. "Hey kid itsa midnight," I looked at the clock on the back wall, "Go ahead take it, its on da house," he handed me the bottle in which I took and headed out a little off balanced. "Take a taxi well yas".

I waved my hand at him like shooing him away, "Yeah, yeah," I murmured.

Big Mike shook his head, "That kid...he needs help", he thought to himself as he locked up the bar.

* * *

**Flashback**

I ignored my friends advice, got in my car and drove away. I remembered exactly how that unfortunate event turned out;

_ It was Tina's 21st birthday I was already 21 we were only a few months apart, "Wha...wha are you taking me...huh...," Tina slurred grabbing my arm as a drove, "..firsh you take me to...to get burthday shots...an' get drunk...," I looked at Tina who was giving me a weird look._

_ "What?" I said._

_ "You're going to ta-take me to your apartment and...an' fuck me," she said giving me a seductive look. _

_I put my hand on my forhead, "Really Tina," I questioned, Don't get me wrong Tina was fine, weighing at 135 petit girl, c cups, curvy figure for a small girl anyway, brown eyes, dark brown hair that came down to her mid-back. I pulled up to a stop light and looked around downtown._

_ "Oh stop it...like you don't want to", she giggled and gave me a small push. _

_"I think you had a lit-tle to much," I pointed out._

_ "Well I'm sorry if alcohol gets me all...horny," Tina whispered that last part in my ear and began rubbing my crotch. _

_"Wooh wait 'til we get home," she pouted when I said that. _

_"Your no fun," she murmured, I gave her a "seriously" look. At first she was fun now shes just...ehh and what really did it was her next move. I hear her yelling "Yeah Brooklyn Woohoo," flashing her tits to a couple of guys that were passing, I heard them say, "Nice tits girl!" and, "That's what I'm talking about!". _

_"Hey fuck you guys," I yell back at them pulling my girlfriend in. A car honked as well in which I flipped that guy off, just then the light finally turned green and I took off. I was now pissed. I furrowed my brow and said sternly, "You went to far I'm never taking you out again until you can control your liquor"._

_ Tina looked down, "Hey look I'm sorry okay"._

_"J-Just fuck it alright," I stated back._

_ We stood quiet for the next ten minutes or so, I broke the silence, "Hey...babe," she faces me slowly still looking a little upset, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted"._

_Tina shook her head and said, "No I should be the one apologizing, I'm really, really sorry,". We smiled at each other I told her it was ok and told her I'll always love her, then we kissed, although she had the taste of beer in her mouth I do enjoy kissing her so passionately. For a moment I forgot I was still driving enjoying the kiss we shared. I didn't break from it until I heard a loud truck horn and in that moment looking straight ahead was an oncoming semi. I had ventured in the otherside of the road my only reaction was slamming on my breaks and steering any which way. I skidded to a stop sideways the truck slammed head first into the passengerside of my car. My head smashed through my side of the window knocking me out cold._

_ I can hear people talking, sirens all around me, I thought I had died, I was scared, where was Tina, "Tina,"I tried to choke out I could barely moved, I felt wedged between something._

_"Someone get over here, we have a survivor, hurry up, get that Jaws-of-Life ready," I heard a man scream. Shortly after I hear this loud machine thingy cutting into my car, I didn't care for it I just hope Tina was ok, too. I could barely move my arm with any strength left I tried to feel for Tina, jagged metal, more metal, finally a hand, I held her hand as tightly as I could hoping for a response, nothing. Next thing I know I was being pulled out of my now totaled car, "Wait...n-no...pl-ease,"I tried to say but came out as mumbles._

_ "Its ok sir we'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible," the paramedic insured me setting me carefully on a gurney. My vision was a bit blurry but I can make out a fireman reaching in the car, held his arm there for a minute, then turn to his fellow firemen and shook his head. The last thing I heard before blacking out once more was, "I'm sorry she didn't make it"._

Long story short I lived, Tina died. I got out of the hospital a few weeks later, got counseling that wasn't helpful at all so I turned to alcohol it may not have changed anything but its been there every night since Tina's death.

* * *

**Tommys Apartment**

I arrived at my apartment by now, went upstairs to find a notice on my door, it said I had 3 days to move out. I lost my job 4 months ago so therefore I couldn't pay rent, looks like the manager isn't going to cut me anymore slack. On top of that my car is due for repo, fuck life you know so what can you do, I've spent whatever saving I had on booze. My home is a mess, beer bottles every where, trash on the floor, dirty kitchen, shitty living room, I lived like a pig and I didn't care the only thing here that keeps me from killing myself is a little show called MY LITTLE PONY.

Everynight I'll watch reruns of the show when I come from the bar, I have all the episodes on dvd. Tina loved the show, I cared little for it at first, but I've been watching it ever since she passed away. Twilight and her friends brought me some joy back in life I even caught myself smiling but it never brought back complete happiness. Looking at the bottle of wine Big Mike gave me I bit the cork off and began drinking and enjoying my show.

"I'll do any thing to be as happy as you ponies," I sighed thinking to myself. I continued to drink until I was halfways done that's when my t.v. began to flicker an image, "What the...," I say confused.

"Don't be alarmed," the imaged said through the flickering.

"This stuff must be strong," I murmured looking at the bottle.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you," the image said starting to sound a little more clearer, "Trust me".

"Trus-trust you," my head started to feel oozy and I leaned forward and fell off my couch.

"All your problems will be solve, all you have to do is make a deal," the talking image continued.

I tried picking my self up as I looked at the image on the screen, the flickering stop and I knew exactly who he was, "Who are...," I faintly say, " Discord." That was the last thing I said before collapsing on the floor.

Discord looked down from the t.v. screen at my collapsed body and chuckled, "Your in for a sur-prise."

* * *

For those who have read my story before the update the next chapter explains what happen before the Fluttershy scene.

I'll glady take good or bad reviews thats what there for. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it.


	2. Into Equestria

** The Deal with Discord**

I laid there confused like what the fuck just happen until I came back to my senses and began to sit up. When I open my eyes I panicked I wasn't in my living room anymore it was more like space. I was sorrounded by stars and when I stood up it was like standing on nothing.

"This can't be real," I told myself, then I remembered the last thing I saw on the television before passing out, "Dis...Discord," I hesitantly said loudly. For a second nothing then I heard a response.

"Oh...your up, good," the voice belonged to Discord's.

"Show yourself," I said sternly. Discord's head appeared right in front of me, startled I nearly fell backwards, "Wh-Where am I, what the hell is going on?" I questioned.

Discord head began to circle around me explaining, "Why...your being sent to Equestria of course," he said a matter a factly,.

"But why?" I asked accepting the fact this is actually happening.

"I just wanted to restore unto you what you lost thats all," He said. His head poofed away leaving firework explosion behind then reappearing with his body next to me and wrapping his lion arm around me saying, "That's what pals do right".

I gave him an odd look I still didn't understand so I asked him, "Why are you concerned about me? I'm not even from your world".

Discord let go of me and began floating on his back with his head resting on his paw and claw circling around me once more, "Despite the fact helping ponies always ended up...ah chaotic I figured why not try alternate universes so i picked you, a poor human who lost everything and has nothing to live for, I heard you say you'd like to be happy again and that's why I'm here to make it happen," Discord said straight forward, "after all I am reformed," he added in.

I wasn't to sure but if Discord was trying to be good and telling me the truth why not. I replied with, "Okay but you said something about a deal".

Discord stopped floating and stood next to me again half wrapping around me and putting his talons on my shoulder, "The deal is quite simple, to bring back your happiness all you have to do is to get some ponies to kiss you and I well insure that you'll return home with your happiness restored,".

Would this mean Discord would bring Tina back cause if so I'd be very happy again, but wait,"Kiss but why kissing?" I looked at Discord for an explanation,

"Think about it," he began, "it was a kiss that took your happiness away so it should be a kiss to bring that happiness back," he pressed his paw and claw together grinning.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know if I could do that, " I say honestly.

"If you don't want to take up my kind offer," Discord snapped his tail hand and the same bottle of wine I was formally drinking appeared in my hand,"...you can drink the rest of that and wake up at home, its all up to you".

I sighed and finally decided, "I'll do it," for the sake of Tina I'll do it.

The Master of Chaos snapped his talons and the bottle disappeared, "Excellent, here's the ponies you have to kiss," he grinned. He made 6 symbols appear; 3 butterflies, 3 apples, 3 diamonds, 3 balloons, a sparkling star, and a cloud with a lighting bolt. I recognized them quickly those were the cutie marks of the Mane Six. "It should be easy saying that these ponies never had special some ponies to kiss anyway," Discord smirked, "...and keep in mind they have to do it willingly, got it," he finished.

Hmm considering this is a world of friendship, all I have to do is be friendly enough, kiss a couple ponies, go home and be with Tina again. I took in a deep breathe then looked up at the tall draconequus, "Alright lets get this over with," I tell him.

Discord snapped his talon once more, disappeared and the space around me began to fade, I began to feel oozy again and I past out laying on the ground or what had seemed to be the groud. "If you want to call it quits just summon me by name," was the last thing I heard.

* * *

** The Everfree Forest**

At first I couldn't feel anything until I regained my senses, I felt grass, dirt and a cool breeze sweeping over me. I begin to get up my head still hurt a little but soon went away, "Ehh," I squinted my eyes it was bright must of been early morning. I rose to my feet and dusted my self off, I had a dark blue Old Navy t-shirt on, old black jeans, black leather boots, and a watch Tina gave me when we graduated.

Birds chirp, bees buzzed, butterflies flying about, there was lots of trees, exotic flowers and a stream heading inside the forest, I knew this was the Everfree Forest I'm glad Discord had the dignicy to put me close to the entrance and during the daytime instead of at night. I began to walk towards said entrance and checked my pockets to see if I brought anything: car/house keys, Blackberry Torch I had 70% battery life no signal go figure, miscellaneous wrappers and reciepts, a Smith n Wesson switchblade and a crumbled up 3 day notice, I stuffed it all back in my pockets and continued down the dirt path.

When I reached the entrance of the forest I can make out a small town in the distance most likely Ponyville, to my left another dirt path heading up to what seems to be Sweet Apple Acres only because of all the apple trees and a small farm up on the hill, and of course to my right some yards away Fluttershy's cottage. Looks like she'll be number one, "How am I suppose to approach this," I pondered, "I can't just walk over there knock on the door and say hi I'm a creature from another universe that you of all ponies may be of afraid of let's share saliva and have a jolly ol' time." I turned back and found a rock to mope on just sitting there with my face buried in my hands thinking.

It was about an hour that past my watch read 9:27am, I thought of some possible ways to introduce myself without alarming any of the inhabitants, its the initial meeting that's worrying me. I could be a real Romeo and be romantic if i wanted to (sighs) there's no point anyway I never went out dating since Tina's death.

I was lost in thought when I heard ducks quacking and a soft voice say, "Ex-Excuse me sir ar-are you okay".

I lifted my head and started to respond," Yeah...I just...," WAIT, WHAT! It can't be, I shot my head towards the quacking and sweet voice. Right in front of me was a yellow pegasus hiding partially behind her mane, "Fluttershy," I slowly say hoping not to frighten her by any way.

She began to step forward but stopped. She poked her head out of her mane I can fully see her face now, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

I hesitated, "I...um...you see, you and your friends are very popular where I come from," I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh not me...I-I can't see myself popular...I-I-I'm just...," she starting shaking her head no.

"But its true I come from Earth and thousands and thousands of people watch you on a television, there's also buyable merchandise like toys, coloring books, plushies, a trading card game and much more and we're your number one fans and...ohh to much".

The little mare was on the ground shaking crazy,"Thousands of people are watching us everday," she squealed.

I had knelled down to her level, "Oh no no, they're not watching you everyday...," I faked laughed, only on Saturday mornings on the HUB at 10:30/7:30 central, I kept that part to myself. I hugged the scared pegasus, "I'm sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to scare you," I held her tightly then released her. I looked into her gentle teal eyes and she smiled at me,"Better," she nodded her head. I helped her to her hooves and stood in front of her, her height was just above my waist line.

"May I ask you what you are...if-if you don't mind me asking," the shy mare asked.

"I don't mind you can ask me anything," I stated," The names Tommy you can call me Tom or T if you want and I'm a human".

"Oh I've never seen a human before,"she proclaim.

I looked down at her and said, "I'm glad your not afraid of me".

"Oh heavens no...you don't seem scary to me," Fluttershy said nuzzling the side of my stomach.

If shes not afraid then I shouldn't have any problem meeting anypony else I thought to myself. I looked at my watch, 9:45am, then at the ducks,"So where ya taking the ducks?" I asked.

"Oh goodness I have to get these little guys to the pond," she answered gathering the 5 little ducks that were with her. The mare turned to me,"Would you like to come T...th-that's if your not busy or anything," she asked.

"Oh I'll be busy soon enough," thinking to myself and told her, "I would love to".

I followed the pegasus along the stream I saw earlier, it eventually lead up to the pond she was refering to. When we arrived Fluttershy took the ducks to the edge of the pond and began to speak to them in a motherly tone,"There, there now... its ok, everything is going to be ok now, this is your new home," 4 of the ducks swam away the last one waddled over to me.

"Hey there little guy don't you want to be with your friends," I say picking him up. The duck responded with a low quack, I begin petting the little guy, "I assure you, you'll be happy here, find a girl ducky, hatch some ducklings, and have a new life out here on the pond doesn't that sound good," I wanted to encourage him and judging by the happy quacking it worked. I placed him in the water, "Be the best little ducky out there ok," with that he swam away.

I sat back up on the bank and watch the little duck swim away towards the other ones we dropped off. Fluttershy sat on my left side,"Wow I didn't know you were good with animals".

"Ah that was nothing," I said a little flattered,"...besides I couldn't top the things you've done I mean come on you were brave to take on a fire breathing dragon".

Fluttershy blushed,"Oh him, he had to go he was causing all that smoke over Ponyville," she told me,"...and I don't like it when somepony picks on my friends," the pegasus said with a hoof stomp, more like a hoof tap, on the ground.

"Your a real loving friend you know that and you have such a big heart..,"I placed a finger on her chest,"...you stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves," time to reel her in looks like kiss number one is in the bag,"...and on top of that...," I look straight at the shy mare and said very smoothly,"...your a very beautiful mare," I relaxed my eyes and smiled waiting for her response.

Fluttershy's yellow cheeks were now crimson, "Oh..oh my n-nopony ever said I was beautiful before," she blushed even deeper nuzzling my shoulder. I lifted my arm over her head so she can lean on my chest instead, "I'm so glad I met you T," she said happily.

I looked into her eyes, used my free hand to move her lovely pink mane back so I can see that cute face,"I'm glad I met you to Shy," she giggled at the nickname I gave her. Alright the moment of truth my minds telling me to do it lean in and kiss her just kiss her already and so I did.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss those beautiful yellow lips, but before I even gotten half way close. "I-I don't know if I can I..," that was not what I wanted to hear from the little mare.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK SO FUCKING CLOSE all that sweet talk for nothing shit," that's what I said mentally, physically however,"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...I better go..,"I said in a sudden.

I was going to get up until I felt a hoof on my shoulder, "Please don't go," she said sadly, "It-its not that I dont want to...I'm just...its my first time an-and I' m really, really nervous," I sat back down.

"Ok ok you still got a chance don't screw it up," I thought to myself, "Whenever your ready Shy," I say wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Um...I...wouldn't mind waiting til night," she shyly said,"...if your okay with that."

"Until night we should wait," I agreed. Soon after I began to here an angelic hum from the timid little pony next to me. We watched the ducks, frogs and other critters that lived in or near the pond until I heard soft breathing, Shy was asleep, I decided to take a nap as well. There we both lay in the grass cuddling allowing the zzzz's to wash over us.

* * *

** Fluttershy's Cottage**

"Um...T...is it okay if I wake you?" I heard a faint voice in my sleep and gentle strokes on my chest.

I opened my droopy eyelids, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," I sleepily said, "how long where we out" I yawned.

"A couple hours...I think, " The pegasus responded. I checked my watch 2:39pm she was right, "I have to get home and check on my animals and feed them," Shy began to panic a little, "...poor Angel bunny he must be starving...I bet they're all worried sick about me...I should of been back as soon as I brought the duckies here."

"Come on, you better get home then," I said as I took her hoof and pulled her up then we headed towards the cottage.

I decided to help around with chores, feeding, and other what not just to make up for lost time and in turn to give Fluttershy time to finish any errands she needed to do in town. About 7:00pm she made dinner; we ate a crisp apple salad with something that tasted like V8 Medley, it was so good and healthy at the same time, on the the other hand at least I didn't have eat daisy sandwiches or hay in that matter. After dinner we cleaned up, then the yellow mare prepared beds for her animals and told them nighttime stories, I went outside to check on the hen house and any other creature that slept out there like the bear, he was a really big teddy bear, back on Earth I would of been mauled by a grizzly but not this guy. Well ol' Tommy looks like a kiss is a waitin for ya, thinking to myself.

It was begginning to get late as I head back into the home of the mare who loves to take care of animals. She had all of her woodland critters tucked in and ready for bed. We were both sitting on her couch, I was sitting sideways as my left arm lay on the back rest, Fluttershy was sitting in front of me hiding behind her beautiful pink mane, I put my hand on her left cheek lifting her head up to meet with her gorgeous teal colored eyes, "Are you ready to give it a try," I say softly.

She looked away for a minute then back at me, "Um...well...o-only if you promise to be...um gentle", she timidly said.

I quietly chuckled, "Of course Fluttershy", The shy yellow mare then closed her eyes and leaned in close I did the same as her muzzle met with my mouth, her lips felt so soft and innocent she began to tremble slightly so I moved my hand from her cheek down the back off her neck, her fur was soft and smooth as I traveled along. When I reached the base of her neck I pulled her body closer to mine, I heard her moan a little and she stopped trembling as well, I placed my other hand in her silk like mane I began running my fingers in her mane playing with the pink strands that ran down her head and neck. I can her lite moans as we began to smooch it was a very soothing sound that tickled my ear drums, she really was a good kisser not to fast but nice and slow and very smooth.

We stayed there with our lips locked for a couple minutes, her kisses wasn't rough or anything just a little tongue play here and there, she tasted like nature it was peaceful, calm , relaxing. Eventually the kiss ended, I didnt realize that I was lying down with Fluttershy on top of me. Looking up at her, she sure was pretty with her cute quiet panting, the deep crimson on her cheeks, those half closed eyes I could fell her heart beating with anticipation on my chest.

After a minute or two of silence just staring at each other our breathing returning to normal Fluttershy realized she was on me and began to say, "I-I'm sorry I sho-," I cut her off as she began to scramble off me.

"It's ok," I say reassuring, "We were in the moment thats all". I put my left arm around her withers and brought her back down so we can lay chest to chest again, I had my right arm over her lower back.

"If its okay with you...I-I'd like to do it again...If you don't want to...I-I understand". I looked into her almost pleading eyes.

I smiled, "Oh Fluttershy how could I say no to an adorable mare such as yourself," saying that made her giggle and turn red. Luna's moon began to set in the night sky as the two began another make out session.

* * *

Thanks for reading. See you guys next chapter.


	3. Shy Takes A Bath

I was in a good mood and decided to do what some of you were waiting for, a good ol' Clop scene. I figured why not we're already 3 chapters in and the story is rated M for a reason.

If your not into Clopping I will put notations before and after the scene so you have been warned.

Nothing to do but to Read and Enjoy it.

* * *

**Fluttershys Cottage**

Last night was great that was too easy. We fell asleep cuddling each other right there on the couch. The next morning I was awaken by the sound of Fluttershy's voice, "Why won't you eat... I made it just the way you like it.."

I sat up and stretched then heard a smack and a small thud coming from the kitchen. I went to investigate, "What the hells going on in there," I muttered to myself.

"I-I'm sorry I must of miss that ingredient," I heard the shy pony say. Upon entering the kitchen I see a yellow pegasus sitting on the dining table and her head covered with salad dressing, lettuce, carrot slices, cranberries, and what other condiments she must of added with a wooden mixing bowl placed upside down on her head and pink mane. Shy was rubbing her cheek, the rabbit of hers crossed his arms and turned his head away from her as he annoyingly stumped his foot impatiently. I take it that he smacked the timid mare with the open book that lay next to them and dumped the salad on her head. I can't believe the way Angel treats poor Fluttershy most of the time, anger began to present itself in me. I walked up to Fluttershy, removed the bowl and started to pick the food out her mane and put it back in the bowl, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this...Angel can be picky sometimes," the salad dressed mane pony shyly said.

I glared at the thumping maggot in front of us, "Yeah I kind of knew that," I said under my breath. Fluttershy jumped off the table, "I-I'll be right back...I-I need to get the last ingredients," she said heading to the door. Her mane was stained with dressing.

"Wait aren't you going to clean your mane," I asked.

"I'll just wash it when I get back...my hungry bunny is more important," she looked at the stubborn rabbit, "Mommy's going to be right back okay," she said saddling herself with a brown bag with buckles that matched her cutie mark. She looked up at me and asked me if I can watch Angel until she got back I told her I will.

"I'll watch him alright," I thought to myself. As soon as she left I headed back into the kitchen, catching the rabbit off gaurd, I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down to the table. "Look here you little piece of shit...," I yelled in his now trembling face,"...you may not know me but I know you and you need to cut your shit," I continued yelling, "Fluttershy loves and takes care of you the best she cans, she provides everything you want and you repay her by being an ungrateful, stubborn little asshole...," I began to turn red,"Shy is the most caring, loving, gentle creature I have ever met so I expect you to straighten up and show her a little respect," I started breathing heavily.

The little white rabbit began to choke I didn't realize I had a strong grasp on him I could feel his heart racing under my palm. I released him but he was to scared to move and just stared up at me. I had a weird feeling in my gut which caused me to shake my head and think, "Why did I overly react...," looking back at the bunny then at the bowl with the salad that was in Shys mane,"...now eat what your mommy made for you," I said less loudly. The bunny slowly crawled to the bowl looked inside then back at me. I glared at him so he knew I wasn't playing, regardless that there were strands of pink hair mixed in that now messy salad he ate it all. After he finished I told him to get lost.

After quickly cleaning up the remaining mess I rushed outside to get some air, as I sat up against the cottage wondering what got into me, "I didn't want to be that harsh on him...I just...I just didn't want to see Fluttershy hurt in any way...," I placed my hands on the sides of my head,"...what am I saying why should I care...i-its not like I have feelings for her...do I...NO..NO..no way...just continue to play with her mind and use her, nothing more, just stick to the plan and figure out which mare is next."

I took a couple of minutes to calm down. I jumped to my feet when I heard the flapping of wings, "Oh good your back," I said opening the door for flying pegasus.

"Yes and I have all that I need to remake Angel's salad," she said placing her saddle bag down in the kitchen.

"No need to make him anything I already fed him," I said.

Shy looked at me slightly amazed "Really...I-I hope he didn't give you any trouble,"

"Angel was a good bunny...," looking behind my shoulder, I wasn't to sure where he was so I rose my voice loud enough to call for him," Isn't that right Angel bunny."

Angel poked his nose out from under the couch and hopped over to Fluttershy and nuzzled her face, "How can I stay mad at you...momma forgives you," Shy said affectionately nuzzling him back. The little rabbit scampered back hiding under the cough.

"Let's get you all washed up," I still can't believe she left with a messy mane. I picked the shy mare up holding her like a newborn infant, she blushed at this as I took her to the bathroom.

I placed the mare in her bathtub and twisted the faucet knob so warm water can pour and fill the big white oval bowl. There was some lavender shampoo next to the tub and I handed it to the now half soaked mare,"Your all set I'll be waiting downstairs ok," I said begginning to depart and leave the mare so she can have some privacy.

"You can stay...if you want to," The yellow pony timidly said ,"I don't mind if you wash me...th-that's if your not ..um..uncomfortable"..

I looked down at the pegasus who was slightly embarrassed for asking and was hiding under her mane. I scratched my chin as I watched her paw at the water, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay," I thought so my response was a simple smile. I took my shirt off cause I don't have any other clothes, mental note: visit Rarity today for more clothes, so I sat the shirt aside so it wouldn't get wet.

Fluttershy blushed when she saw me, 20 inch arms, cut chest, would of had a six pack but now I have a keg, I usaully take my fustrations out on the punching bag or simply work out at the gym because of what happened to Tina in that wreck.I began applying soap in her mane first making sure I get that gunk out of her mane. After getting her head good and soaked in shampoo I carefully applied soap around her face making sure not to get any in her eyes. Next I started applying down her neck, she looked up streching her neck out so I can get good and around the long soft yellow throat. I began to lather soap on her chest and underpits, then she lifted each hoof so I can lather her legs with the burgundy liquid of sweet smelling lavender.

We stared at each other deeply while I washed her until she had to turn completely around so I can get to her back side. Shy was still sitting down as I admired her from the withers down to the folded feathery wings on each side of her gorgeous body and down to her sexy little flank with her long pink tail resting on the side of her. I tensed for a brief moment,"...sexy little flank...what am I thinking...just a simple bubble bath...think straight man," then I continued with my work, first working my fingers massaging her shoulder blades then down her sides under her wings.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS!**

She tensed for a moment and her wings slightly unfolded, knowing a pegasus wings are very sensitive I tried to avoid any stimulations on the wings but not paying attention I reached the joints, this caused the mare to moan, "Oh...oh my that felt so good," I paused for a sec not expecting such a accepting response, "Please...please do it again," she said softly.

With now erect wings I did what I was commanded to do, working from the base of each wing and up along the bone line then rubbing my fingers through the feathers of the now stiffening wings. "Hah..hah..oh T...ah," she began to moan louder. Part of me told me to stop, "Stop there's no need for this to go any further," but the other part of me mainly from that weird feeling in my gut told me otherwise, "I want to please this mare even more, do it, go for it." I chose my gut over my mind.

After playing with her wings my new target was her under belly using more soap I rubbed her belly and searched for the two teats that rested just above her twat, upon finding them the shy pony raised her rump as I rubbed and squeezed her little soft fatty nipples, this caused sensations in the timid pegasus causing her to spread her legs and arch her back. "Oh..hah..hah..my..hah..hah,"moaned the animal caregiver.

I started to get aroused myself seeing the shampoo soaking mare all wet in total ecstasy, and if this mare thought I was done she was in for a surprise, using more soap I lathered and massaged her flank in circular motions. Shy began arching her back some more, "ke-hah..keep go-hah..going..I want..hah..more," hearing her plead for more sent me over the edge especially with her ass completely exposed revealing her wet marehood dripping with love juice, my dick was throbbing now.

I placed one hand on her flank and with my other gently ran a finger between her pussy lips, a gasp escaped the shy mares mouth. I inserted my finger in her wet warm moist pussy slowly in and out, then 2 fingers, 3 fingers, 4 and eventually my whole hand. Shy moaned louder and louder as my fleshy digits massaged her vaginal walls fisting her as deep as I can before pulling out teasing her clitoris. Cum dripped out of her pussy in which I happily licked and sucked out of the now winking marehood diving my tougue in flicking her clit and feeling her inner walls clenching my tongue. Shy pushed back into my face and thrusted her hips vigorously causing water to splash out. I enjoyed every last taste of this fragile mares sex fluids but she had more to offer. I pulled my cum covered face away from my delectable meal looking at the needy pussy knowing what it truly wanted begging me to give it its desire, this mare was ready to mount.

"She's a mare for goodness sake," once again I ignored my mind, kicked my boots off, tossed my pants and boxers to the side.

The soaking wet mare noticed her pussy wasn't being attended to so she turned her head panting, "If you..hah..want to..hah...stop...-"

I cut her off, "Stop...I'm not done with you yet," and with that said I stood over the tub, squatted low enough so my dick leveled with Shy's soaking wet pussy. I placed my right arm under her belly and supported myself on the tub with my left arm. I could feel the heat off her yellow twat on my member as I inserted just the head just to make sure I wasn't hurting her.

"Its..okay..hah..it doesn't hurt," she said well aware of what I intend to do with my pride. Shy gasped as I slowly plunged in and out of her each time allowing inch by inch until my whole shaft penetrated the mares virgin hole. Fluttershys tight lovehole began clenching my member which felt amazing so I pumped faster and faster.

I couldn't help but moan with her, my eyes rolled to the back of my head,"aahh yea...oh Shy," Fluttershy responded with moaning of her own,"Fast-hah..faster..hah...hah..T...make me ...hah...hah..yours." I felt my balls smacking the base of her pussy as I dove in deep tightening my grasp around her waist nearly picking up the shy pegasus hindquarters. My hips bucked against her soap lathered ass, thrusting ever so fastly I didn't realized that Shy was being pushed up against the front of the tub, she didn't care though she was to busy allowing me to defy her sanctum.

"T I'm..I'm..hah about to.. ..HAH..CU-HAH-M!" the timid pony screamed. Shy's maregasm rushed over my hard meat, balls and in the tub, I removed my drenched covered cock so I could drink more of the tasty waterfall that exited the yellow birth canal. I however haven't came yet. After swallowing as much of the shy mares cum, Shy's exhuasted body became limp and her wings loosened up a bit.

I took the initiative to pick her up under her chest as well as one of her thighs to hold her up with her back to my chest to sustain her slippery shampooed covered body. I stood there trying not to lose my balance on the now wet slippery floor humping her once more, Fluttershy looked up at me with half closed eyes mostly due to tiredness. We locked lips and our tongues begin to wrestle. Her moans vibrated in my mouth as she tasted her on sex juices, the mixture of cum, soap and saliva danced in our mouths. Each thrust made her push up against my chest smearing shampoo on my belly and lower chest and my arms as well. Her wings restiffened as I plowed deep into her overworked marehood, the timid mare panted and moaned uncontrollably and could not hold our deep kiss. I can feel Shy's heart beat like a drum and hot rapid breaths hit my face when I stared down at her, that beautiful face...the face of an angel.

"I.. .hah..want.. .to be..hah..with you... .for-hah..ever," Shy barely could say anything, I could tell she wanted to faint but she also wanted to be strong...strong for me.

"I'll hah..hah..never leave you...hah..my darling little..hah..hah..butterfly..," I say huffing. I could feel the verge of erupting my seed into her wound, but I wanted this moment to last so I held it back. I carefully moved over to bathroom counter and placed the wored out mare belly down sprawled out with her hindlegs hanging off the edge with me behind hammering her precious marehood. I held her tail with my left hand and the other was on her waist, Fluttershy rocked back and forth sliding on the counter top. Evenyually good things had to come to an end.

Fluttershy lifted her head, "I'm..hah..hah..going.. . cum..hah..hah..OH T..HAH..HAH TTTTT!" she screamed as she came a second time.

"Oh Shy I feel it too!" I yelled. The constricting marehood and the maregasm to top it off was overly sensational for my member to handle I couldn't hold back any longer, seed spurted into the timid pony's womb.

Shy layed there panting and soon passed out, that last orgasm caused her to loose what little energy she had left. I slouched over her slightly shaking body breathing heavily and looking around at the messy bathroom then back at the lavender smelling mare. I slid my limp penis out of the now sleeping pegasus and began cleaning and drying the floor with a mop that a spotted in the corner.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

I drain the cum infested water from the tub and filled it with warm clean water. I quickly rinsed the soap off my body then turned to the fast asleep mare on the counter, gently placing her in the water so she wouldn't wake and elevated her head above the water so she could breathe. I started to wash the soap and cum off her body. After draining the water I used the shower head to rinse her down then finally drying her and myself off with a towel and then used that same towel to wrap around my waist because somehow my clothes got wet.

After hanging my clothes over the shower railing I carried the snoozing pegasus to her bedroom and placed her under the sheets. I hung the towel over the window pane so that can completely dry as well then crawled into bed next to the exhausted mare. Fluttershy felt the warmth from my body and snuggled in close, her arms and legs curled inwards resting under her belly with her tail tucked neatly beside her, she smiled happily as she sleeped, what an adorable sight, the last thing I heard from the shy mare was,"I love you T," she quietly yawned in her sleep.

"I uh..lo-," I began but my mind rejected,"..you don't love her that was nothing but lust what you did in there..stay focused on the task at hand." If that where true then why is that wierd feeling in my gut telling me differ, "...do I love her..can I love her back..," I sighed and looked up at the ceiling then back at the peacefully sleeping mare, "Sleep tight,"I whispered and kissed her forhead. I closed my eyes and drifted to slumber with the last thing echoing on my mind,"...my darling butterfly..."

* * *

There you have it my very first Clop scene. As far as Clop goes I'm going to let everyone know that I dont want to base this story around smut but I don't disagree with it either. I already decided at least 3 of the Mane 6 will have a Clop scene so expect more in later chapters and again if you do not like Clopping I'll always warn you ahead of time, I'll see you guys next chapter.


	4. Meeting New Friends

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

It was close to 3 o'clock when I woke up, Fluttershy was still sleeping. I carefully removed myself from her grasp making sure not to wake her and covered her snuggly with the blanket. I retrieved my clothes from the bathroom, which were still a little damp but dry enough to wear, and went down to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen I was stopped by the fuzzy bunny himself, Angel stood on the living room table looking up at me, arms crossed with a grin that said he knew something. I scratched the back of my neck, "Ah..what..why are you looking at me like that?" I nervously ask knowing that he probably heard what took place upstairs. To change the awkwardness I asked him, "Hey..how 'bout you help me make Shy something to eat, alright little buddy," he shrugged his shoulders and went towards me so I can pick him up off the table, "...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..but I do expect you to straighten up," I told him, Angel nodded.

I placed the rabbit on the kitchen counter, "So what should we make her?" I asked looking through the fridge. Angel scratched his chin then looked through a recipe book and pointed at a sandwich. "That looks good...well for her anyways," I agreed on the pick and had Angel grab the ingredients while I searched for a toaster and frying pan. Angel gathered honey oat bread, cranberry sauce, fresh roses, and a jar of olive oil. I followed the recipe which was quite simple: fry roses in oil, toast bread, spread sauce on the toasted bread and serve the crisp roses between the 2 slices of bread. Angel then dragged a serving tray across the counter, "Thanks little chef," I said smiling at the little bunny and gave him a high five, more like a high one, his little paw smacked one of my fingers. With a nicely prepared sandwich on the tray and a cup of OJ to go with it I headed upstairs to Shy's bedroom with my little chef following me with some napkins.

"T-Tommy," I heard small shout from behind the door.

"I'm here, I'm here...no need to panic," I say pushing the door open, the pegasus was sitting up in the bed, I could tell she just woken up. I sat next to her and placed the tray on her lap.

She hugged me and said, "I woke up and you weren't here...and..," the shy pony looked up at me, "..and I got scared.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere ...I was downstairs making you something to eat," I tell her giving her a light squeeze.

Shy looked down at her meal, "This is my favorite how did you know," Shy asked taking a bite out her sandwich.

"Actually, Angel picked it out," I answered, the mentioned bunny placed the napkins next to the plate.

Fluttershy hugged her bunny, "Aww..thanks Angel bunny," the shy pegasus turned to me,"..oh and thank you," Shy thanked me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the kind gesture.

I went to look out the window thinking to myself, "I really gotta get busy...I have to meet the rest of the Mane 6...(sighs)..," I look at Shy enjoying herself with her cute bunny beside her scratching his ear, "...why is it so hard...Discord said it should be easy... (sighs)...but Fluttershy really loves me and...and I cant allow her to be hurt...I don't want to see her in that state anyway...what to do, what to do".

I was answered with that voice in my head saying, "All you have to do is slip in and slip out, do whatever you can to get these mares to kiss ya, keep your ass covered and no pony should expect anything."

My train of thought was interrupted by Fluttershy's concerned voice, "Ar-are you okay," I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah I..I was just thinking," I say shaking my thoughts away. Looking back at timid mare that had worried look in her eyes, "I'm okay...I was thinking, saying that I'm staying with you...I...ah..figured that I should hold my end of the fort and find some work and I'm prettty sure Applejack may have some work for me," I explained.

"Well," Shy pondered putting a hoof up to her muzzle, "..she does have a lot of trees and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having extra help on the farm."

"I also want to visit Rarity to see if she'll make me more clothes and then meet the rest of your friends,"I said.

Shy put her hooves together and said happily, "Oh that would be wonderful, I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you and don't worry about clothes Rarity is really nice she'll make you all kinds of nice outfits for you".

"Perfect now eat up we have a big day ahead of us," I pointed out.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

After Shy ate and got ready to go we headed out towards Sweet Apple Acres first before heading into town. I walked on the dirt path Fluttershy flew next to me holding my hand with her hoof. We were getting close to the picket fence with the big sign above it that said Sweet Apple Acres when I realized, "Wait a minute if any pony thinks I'm with Fluttershy I'll never get another pony to kiss me." I stopped briefly just for sec to think of something legitimate to say to the flying pegasus.

I knelled down to face Shy who landed in front of me, "What is it," she asked.

I looked into the eyes of the shy mare, "I think...um...just to be safe...that we ah...keep our relationship...a ah...secret,"I smiled weakly fiddling my thumbs.

The yellow mare hung her head, "..did-did I do something wrong..," she said what a slight sadness in her voice.

"No, no," I hugged her immediately, "I just don't want to tell your friends about us just yet...I..uh...want to wait until the right time to announce that we're together so you have to promise me not to tell another soul okay.''

Shy slowly nodded her head," I...I promise...if you think its the right thing to do...then I won't tell anypony else"'

That weird feeling in my gut came back, "How far are you going to take this, just quit, think of the mare your holding." I pushed the thought out of my head and let Fluttershy go, I can tell she didn't like the idea at all. I stood to my feet and walked towards the farms entrance, Shy followed behind.

I could see a big red stallion heading our way, I knew it was the one and only Big Macintosh. Big Mac saw Fluttershy with me and assumed I was a friendly, "What can I do ya for," he said in his deep voice when he got close to us. Big Mac was practically the same height as me.

A very strong muscular figure stood in front of me when I greeted him, "Hi I'm Tommy nice to meet ya," I held a hand out to shake one of his hooves.

The big fella looked at me for a sec then proceeded to shake my hand, "Pleasure to meet ya the names Big Macintosh."

Fluttershy told him why we were here, "Um...is Applejack around...".

"Shes inside da barn," Big Mac motioned to the big red barn next to their house, "I'd be careful now ya hear", the work stallion warned before taking off to his duties.

"Careful from what," I lip synced to Fluttershy who just shrugged.

We walked up to the big barn doors and out came an orange freckled face pony with a blonde mane and tail that were in pigtails with a brown stetson worn proudly on her head. "Well howdy Fluttershy," she greeted her shy friend who was approaching her, "..an' who might this fellar be," the farmer asked me with great interest, I didn't notice Shy wrinkled her nose.

"The names Tommy and I'm a human from a different universe," I introduced myself. Applejack started to circle me looking me up and down, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Applejack...my your a handsome lookin' fellar," Aj stopped in front of me smiling watching me with those green eyes wanting something. Fluttershy notice the odd look in her friends expression and frowned with furrowed eyebrows and I saw her wings beginning to flare out.

I better do something before something bad happens so I told the work pony what I was here for, "Excuse me AJ I was wondering if you had any work around here, I'm staying with Shy and wanted to pay for necessities or what not."

The orange mare blinked her eyes, "Oh..ah work, sure I got plenty of work needin to be done with it bein' apple buckin' season an' all," the hardworker turned to her shy friend, "...so ya stayin' with...ah you alright sugarcube."

The shy pegasus wings drooped to the ground and lowered her head looking away, "...I...um..I'm fine," she said regaining her posture head up straight, wings tucked nicely on her sides, trying to give a decent smile but faded as soon as AJ turned back to me.

"I reckon I could have ya work with my brother..." the cowgirl said thoughtfully rubbing her chin with a hoof, "...ya look mighty strong you could help 'em with da apple haulin'."

"Hauling huh..I could do that...when do I start," I asked the orange work mare who answered with, "How 'bout tommorrow around 11 or 12 an' on top of that I'll pay ya everyday so ya can start makin some bits for ya'self."

"This was perfect not only that I'll make some cash or bits I'll be close to AJ to figure out an opportunity to make a move," I smiled at my thought but lost it when I looked down at the timid mare, she sat on the ground drawing something in the dirt.

"Now I gotta get back to workin', I'll see ya'll later," the mare went back into the barn, she smiled and winked at me before entering. Although AJ was acting strange needless to say I may not be the one making that move.

I knelled down to where Shy was sitting and examine what she drew; a heart with a T+F in the middle, she looked at me with watery eyes, "I..I...don't won't anypony to..to take you away from me," she said and a tear began to roll down her cheek.

My heart turned when I saw salty tears stream down her cheeks, I hugged Shy, "I wouldn't allow anypony to take me from you," I comforted even though I would be the one taken myself from her in due time, I tried not to think about leaving as I held onto the shy pegasus the more I thought about it the worst the feeling in my gut became. I released my embrace and quickly checked my surrounding so no pony was watching, I then kissed those tender lips, the lips of an angel. This made the yellow mare calm down and stop crying, I stared in those teal colored eyes, "You don't need to worry about us okay...now lets go meet the rest of your friends," Shy nodded her head in response. Our next stop was Rarity and her Boutique.

* * *

**In Ponyville**

The town was very pleasant ponies waved at me some stared, I was glad the ponies were so friendly and didn't find it strange for a creature they've never seen before alongside one of there own kind. Ponies shopped around the towns market square, stands from fruits and vegetables to clothes and other knick knacks.

"See ponies are already excepting you, you had nothing to worry about, " Fluttershy said encouraging.

This was totally awesome being in Equestria being in Ponyville one could only marvel at its magnificence, I looked here and there excitement was everywhere, "This is so cool," I said exclaimed. Shy giggled at my thrilling reaction, watching t.v is one thing but to be here in person, oh man. "This is going to be a fun place to b-OOF!" I was tackled to the ground before I could finish my sentence.

"DidsomeonesayfunbecauseIlovefunfunisfunandifyoulovefunwe'regoingbebestfriendsandimbestfriendswitheverypony (inhalegasp) andyournewtoPonyville whichmeansIhavetothrowapartybecauseIthrowpartiesforeverponythatsnewintownbythewayI'mPinkiePiewhatsyourname?" the pink ball of energy pounced on my chest as she spoke so fast and loud my eardrums felt like they were going to burst, the only thing I got out of her rant was fun, party, name, before going partial death.

I looked up at the wide eyed pink pony with the biggest smile plastered on her face, "T..eh..Tommy," I replied still recovering from the sudden attack.

"NicetomeetyouTommyyourpartyisgoingtobeatSugarcubeCornerstartsat8don'tbelatebye," and with that zoom she was gone but quickly returned, "Hi Fluttershy heres your invitation bye," the energetic Pinkie hooved an invitation to Fluttershy and bam she was gone again.

"That was fast how did she...there's no way she could of...," my mouth hung open for a minute.

Shy giggled, "Pinkies been doing parties for the longest she can set one up in no time."

I closed my mouth thinking, "Shy's right this is Pinkie Pie after all, she can work in mysterious ways." Shy helped me to my feet, I checked my watch 5:13pm, "looks like we have less then 3 hours to the party I hope Rarity has enough time to make me some clothes I wouldn't want to go in these dirty clothes," I said.

"I'm sure she'll have plenty of time," the timid pegasus assured.

* * *

**Rarity's Boutique**

I followed the hovering pegasus to a tall light blue and purple-pinkish building with skinny purple pillars around the first floor and with yellow window canopies, the second floor had smaller purple swirling pillars with two purple horse cut outs an a flag on the tip top. We walked up to the purple wood door, Fluttershy knocked ever so lightly, no answer, "I guess no ones home," Shy said.

I look down at the timid mare and shook my head and said, "Let me try." I knocked, louder this time, and sure enough, "Just a minute," a voice which I'm guessing belonged to Rarity's responded. The door opened and a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane and tail trotted out, "Hello Fluttershy darling how are you doing," she said to her dear friend, Rarity sounded high class when she spoke.

The shy mare greeted her in return, "H-Hi Rarity."

The fashion diva glanced at me then back to Shy, "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend dear," she asked.

Fluttershy introduced me, "Oh..yes Rarity this is Tommy, T this is my good friend Rarity, he's from Earth."

I took Rarity's hoof and kissed it, "Pleasure meeting such a mare of your status I hear you design the most fabulous of all attire," I wanted to be as proper as I can. Rarity blushed, Fluttershy grimaced, I took note of it I better not push it when I'm around Fluttershy.

"Such a gentlemen but what your wearing is not gentlemen like, if you may I would love to give you the best I have to offer," Rarity generously said.

"Funny cause I was just going to ask you if you could do that for me," I say a matter of factly.

Rarity lead us into her place of establishment, "Step into my boutique and make yourself at home, does anypony want tea," the proper mare asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Um..if you insist," Shy replied.

Me and the timid mare sat on the couch on my right next to the window near the front door, I placed my right arm on the back rest and crossed my legs facing half ways towards Fluttershy who was sitting in front of me, we stared at each other, I can't help but get lost in those gleaming eyes, Shy slightly blushing as a smiled with half close eyes, I just about to kiss her when Rarity spoke from in side the kitchen, "So Pinkie Pie is throwing you a party," the elegent mare brought out or levitated the teacups with her magic for me and Shy. She placed them on the coffee table next to the couch.

"That's correct,'' I answered.

The white mare levitated measuring tape and other supplies, she asked me to stand next to the drawing board, I would of been on the circular platform but I was too tall. She measured me with the tape: arms, legs, head, even my feet, was she able to make shoes, I guess we'll find out.

Fluttershy sat patiently drinking her tea watching the unicorn go to work measuring, writing numbers and sketching designs. "I believe that's everything I need," the busy mare muttered to herself.

I finally was able to sit and enjoy my tea which was barely warm by now, it tasted like raspberries and mint, it tastes soothing and energetic. "Excuse me Rarity but could you kindly make me a set of work clothes as well, you see I took up work at Applejack's farm," I spoke to her as majestically as I could.

Rarity looked over her shoulder with her work glasses on then said, "Don't worry about a thing I shall have an wardrobe fitting for you to match any occassion including something for your party." The fashionista then escorted us out, "I'll stop by the your home dear Fluttershy when I'm finish but I must get busy time is of the essence, good day, " The white unicorn farewelled and we went on our way. I'll meet Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle later at the party so we went home instead.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Back at home, it was now 6:30pm, the shy pony was upstairs getting ready, I was downstairs waiting on the couch waiting hoping Rarity would be done soon. I began to think about the party, "Heres your chance all of Shy's friends will be there its a party afterall, I just have to figure out how to get one of them alone." I began pacing back and forth thinking with a hand on my chin, "Applejack..nah..I'll just wait until I'm at work, Rarity whuum..., Twilight I'm actually afraid she might catch on I'll wait on her, maybe Dash or Pinkie."

I heard a tapping sound on the window, it was a brown bird with a white beard and eyebrows with yellow/red eyes with each pupil a different size. The bird melted away into a puddle which oozed from the window and unto the lawn and began to bubble and enlarge into a familiar shape, Discord, he snapped his talons and I poofed right in front of him, "Warn me next time," I say slightly shocked, "..what are you doing here anyways Shy might see you,"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing and don't worry about Shy I put spell around us so nopony can see or hear our little conversation...," the Draconequus said, "...so how is Fluttershy I see your living with her now did you get her to seal the deal if you know what I mean..," Discord chuckled.

I looked down and held my arm with my other hand then looked up at him, "Yeah I kissed her so what,""So how did you trick the poor mare I'm curious on how you pulled it off," the tall Drac asked reclining on a cloud he poofed there.

"I..I..d-did-," I stuttered, I guess I did tricked her but down deep I don't feel like I did, "I didn't trick her..I..I.," I started to stutter again.

Discord said, "I know what you did..," he snapped his talons and a soda cup appeared and sipped it, "..you told her what she wanted to hear, meaningless words to you but meant something to dear Fluttershy, very clever playing with her emotions the way you did and on top of that she gave herself to you willingly-"

I yelled cutting him off, "SHUT UP thats not true you don't know what your talking about,", I felt myself heat up in anger.

"Oh really why don't you drink from the cup of reality...," he handed me the soda cup,"...go ahead look inside and tell me if I don't know what I'm talking about." The images in the reflection revealed the few moments I spent with Shy, from when we first met, taking the ducks to the pond, our first kiss on the couch, making love, and everything we've said to each other..what I said to her.

I closed my eyes, that voice in my head retorted, "Don't let this fool change the reason why your here in the first place, enough is enough its time to get this over with, the more you stay with this mare the more weaker you become," I opened my eyes and tossed the cup to the side, "You're right I did trick her," I said bluntly I balled my hands into fists and stared at him angrily, "There happy I said it why do you care so much anyway."

"Not quite, there"s one more thing,"Discord had one last thing to say,"...so do you have any feelings for this mare, do you love her?" he stared down at me ready to receive my answer what ever it may be.

"Go ahead tell him, tell him you only love your beloved Tina, tell him now," but I also heard a soft voice in my head, "Just be honest with yourself accept the fact that you are in love its time to let the past go and start anew, NO, you can't let Tina go you can have her back in a matter of time just stick with the deal."

I put my hands on my head, the battle in my head worsens by the second, one fights for Shy and the other against her,Discord stood there waiting for my answer, "I...I... (heavy sigh)..Tina is only one I care about Shy means nothing to me...any other questions.," I said coldly.

Discord was stunned he hung his head and shook it, "No..no that's it I believe I'm done here," a tornado engulfed him and he was gone.

"Wait you still didn't answer my question," I shouted.

"You'll see soon enough," a wispy voice escaped the last of the whirling wind before losing its vorticity. Why doesn't he make sense, I thought he brought me here to help me, why is it so damn hard to focus, I have to end this, this has to end if I want to continue.

I took a minute by the door plundering on what to say, I walked in still not sure what to say, I walked up to the stairs then at the base I called for the shy pony, "Fl-Fluttershy".

I heard her soft hoof clops approaching, "Coming T," a heard the most angelic voice come from the top of the stairs and upon seeing her my heart melted, standing before me was a timid shy little pegasus with the most beautiful teal colored eyes wearing the most gorgeous torquise dress with green flowers with pink pedals around the v neck of the dress the bodice was a sleeveless silk silhouette fit n flare that ran smoothly down her body showing off her curvy figure just to base of her tail where the skirt of the dress was more like a fanback that covered her tail and hind legs which draped to the ground. The skirt also had the green flowers with pink pedals going along the trim and hem of the dress. Shy wore a butterfly bracelet around her hoof same colors as her cutie mark and pink pearl ear rings on each ear. 1/3 of her mane down was straight and 2/3 of her mane had medium sized curls and lastly Shy had turquoise slip ons to match her dress.

There she stood sideways, smiling, looking down at me with one hoof over the other, "So what do you think," she asked blushing. I stared up at the lovely mare she was elegant, beautiful, and very appealing.

"I...I have to tell you something," I hesitated as I walked up the stairs to kneel down on the second step in front of her.

The dressed up mare looked worried for me, "What's wrong," she asked. I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out, shy looked deep into my eyes with concerned eyes of her own.

"Go ahead tell her, tell her what you told Discord, tell her she means nothing you, you don't love her, hurry do it, you don't need this mare any longer, you already took what you needed, end it so you can continue with what needs to be done, think of your beloved Tina, tell her its over, " that voice in my head instructed me on what to say.

I looked straight into Shys eyes and said, "I have to tell you that...that um..," a tear rolled down my cheek, wait why am I crying.

"Why did you stop, continue and let her know...no don't do it, you must have some sort of love for her otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated, " something down deep spoke to me, I couldn't tell her that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing this mare would be forever hurt.

My heart began to ache I had to put my hand on it, there's got to be another way, deciding not to tell her what would hurt her I finished my sentence, "I have to tell you that..you look so beautiful that it brings a tear to my eye."

The yellow pegasus hugged me, "Oh don't fret I just wanted to look good for you for your party that's all," she said in a caring tone rubbing my back with her hoof, "..feel better."

When I'm near or with Shy I feel calm, secured, less angry, maybe its because of her gentle, kind, caring spirit. I hugged her back, "Yes I feel good now thank you,"

"Your welcome," she gave me a quick kiss.

There was a knock at the door so quickly ran downstairs and opened it to the generous , "I'm so sorry I'm late darling but I just had to make it just astounding," The unicorn levitated a couple out fits wrapped in plastic; a couple pairs of pants and shirts, some dress shirts, a couple pairs of pajamas, socks, shoes, undergarments, work duds and boots, different head wears, hair gel, combs, a razor blade and something I assumed was shaving cream and 3 special suits, she wanted me to where one of these for the party.

"Thank you Rarity how could I ever repay you," I said astonished.

"No need you were in need and I wanted to help free of charge," the clothes designer said happily. I ran upstairs to change passing Shy who just made it downstairs. As I changed I could hear the two talking.

"What's the special occasional darling your dress is magnificent," Rarity asked the shy pegasus, "...are you two going as a couple." Oh no she can't find out about us, I hate that I had to put poor Fluttershy in that position to have to lie to her friends, I began worrying but I had a sigh of relief when I heard Shy's response, "Well...um...not exactly...I wanted to wear something to the party and I really wanted to try out this dress."

"Well I think it suits you just perfect dear," Rarity complimented.

Shy timidly thanked her, "Oh..um..thank you."

Wow shes a natural I guess I shouldn't have to worry about word getting out, I hope. I looked in the mirror, I wore a dark blue tuxedo with a white button up dress shirt and black formal shoes, my hair was slicked back and I was freshly shaven. I look good in a tux, Rarity did a good job, admiring myself in the mirror. I took my phone, switchblade, and keys out of my former pants and tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper, what trash I had I threw it away. I scroll through the phone looking at pictures of me and Tina, I have a lot of memories in this phone, I've been leaving it off to reserve energy. I placed my belongings in my pocket and With a quick look in the mirror I headed downstairs to the chatting mares.

"Do you just love it, it is my greatest masterpiece, on a human that is," The fashionista credited herself.

Fluttershy said,"You look very handsome."

I smiled at Shy and check the time 7:40pm, "Thanks again Rarity but we should get going the party is starting soon," I said while the girls followed me out and I locked the cottage door. "I still don't understand what Discord wanted me see in all this," I shrugged it off, "...well I have a party to get to," I wondered for a minute then turned to the awaiting mares and we headed towards Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Sorry for the wait this chapter was longer than I expected, I still hope everyone enjoyed it either wise.

What awaits at the party, looks like I'll see you guys next chapter to find out.


	5. Let Us Party: Part One The Brawl

Sorry everyone I know its been like a week since the last update, I had hurt my knee at work and I haven't had a chance to work on this chapter until just a few days ago and second this chapter is even longer then ch. 4 so I had to split it into two parts. I wanted to upload them together but I'm in the middle of the second part and I was hoping to finish it tonight but you guys waited long enough so heres part one.

I'll have part two up as soon as I can, so let me stop blabbing so you'll can enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Sugarcube Corner**

Me, Rarity, and Fluttershy approached the giant sugary treat of a building Pinkie held the party at. At the front I could see a poofy inked maned pony dar her head back into the bakery and the lights shut off. I was nering the entrance when I notice it was just me and Rarity, Fluttershy stood back some feet laying on the ground with her eyes close overing her ears.

"What ever is the matter, darling?" the unicorn asked her scared friend.

"I never liked the...surprise part," Shy quivered.

I went back for her, "How about I come get you when the surprise part is over, sound good," I asked the slightly shaken pony who looked up at me and nodded. I gave her a quick hug and told her I'll be right back. I walked back to the doorstep and braced myself for what awaits behind the door.

I opened the door and in that instant the lights turned on and, "SURPRISE," all the ponies from Ponyville screamed all at once. Ponies popped out of their hiding spots from behind couches and counters. The set up was arranged nicely; 2 couches along the sides of the walls on either side of the room, a bigger one close to the back wall assuming for me because it had a banner that said Welcome New Ponyvilian above it with a large table in front of it with a large welcome cake and other goodies, there were 3 tables along side each other by the left corner of the back wall with delicious treats and beverages and a dj station with big speakers on the right corner in the back, games were set up in the middle of the floor such as pin the tail on the pony, bean bag toss, something sort of like twister and other miscellaneous games.

A white pony with a blue and cyan colored mane worked the dj station, she had on her purple glasses and a pair of dj headphones. She was known as Vinyl Scratch or DJ Pon3 and she had her wubstep playing.

I walked in with Rarity behind me and was greeted by Pinkie herself and she escorted us to my table where the rest of the Mane 6 sat. "Hold on a sec," I told them and ran back outside, "Come on Fluttershy, the surprise part's over," the shy mare heard my call and trotted over to me.

I led her to my table and we all sat on the couch except for Pinkie who was tending to her guest. I sat in the middle, Shy on my right and Twilight sat next to her, AJ on my left with Rarity next to her, and Dash hovered in the air off to the side/front of Rarity. I enjoyed talking to each of them.

The multi-colored mane pony spoke, "So let me get this straight, your from another planet and even though you've been in Equestria for only like...2 days, you know everything about us".

I thought no more than a second and answered, "Pretty much..more or less that is"

"That's pretty creepy if you ask me," responded Dash.

Just then a very pink mare presented a tray of cupcakes in front of us, "Cupcakes anyone," she asked giving each one of us a delectable treat.

The purple alicorn had a questioningly look on her face, "How did you get here in the first place, can you teleport from your world," she asked.

I wasn't prepared for that one, "Um..," I couldn't tell them about Discord bringing me here so I had to make something up, "...I'm not sure actually...I..ah..I was at home watching t.v. and...I...um drank something strange and woke up in the Everfree and that's where I met Fluttershy," looking down at the shy pony who blushed.

"Whuum...interesting...I would love to learn more about the human world there has never been a human in Equestria before," Twilight said eagerly.

I answered thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind stopping by the library someday...I can tell you everything I know."

Applejack was giving me that wanting look again I tried to ignore her for the time being but I also decided that AJ should be next. I thought to myself, "AJ is already coming on to you, why don't you think of a way to get her alone".

I was planning on a scheme when she asked the shy pegasus a question, "Why ya lookin' spiffy for there sugarcube".

"Yeah what's with that fancy get-up," Dash added in. Twilight was curious herself so they all stared at Fluttershy to see what she was going to say.

Shy's cheeks became crimson and began to stutter, "Well I ah..-," but was cutoff by Rarity thankfully because I think this dress idea was a bad one.

"Can't a lady wear what she pleases without being bombarded with all these silly questions. I personally am glad that Fluttershy is showing herself dignified, I think the rest of you could learn a thing from her," the mare full of decency herself backed her friend up.

"Not me... (gag)..," Dash pretended to put her hoof down her throat, "..you won't catch me wearing that everyday".

The work mare responded to Rarity, "Then why ain't you in somethin' fancy".

"I..I haven't had the time..," the fashionista said in her defense, "...with Tommy and his attire I didn't have enough time for myself you see". The orange mare just smirked.

The mares talked and I answered any questions they might of had. Pinkie got me up to enjoy some games and treats. Everyone was having a good time. I sat back on the couch by myself thinking while Shy and her friends enjoyed themselves. A light aqua colored mare with a pale cyan mane with white highlights sat next to me. She slouched back and her hindlegs hung over the cushions. There was only one mare that sat like that, Lyra Heartstrings. The mare stared at me as a kid would Santa Clause.

I already knew what she wanted so I gladly held out my right hand, "Go ahead," I tell her.

She took hold of my hand with her hoofs and stared at it in awe, "Hands," she said in great admiration. She petted my hand and played with my fingers, then she rubbed my palm on her face. The mare ran my hand down her neck and onto her chest. I felt her heart beating with excitment. I don't know how anyone or anypony can get a thrill for hands but if thats what makes her happy I didn't care.

I watched the party guest having fun, I haven't gone out for a while and to have everypony here was indeed joyful. I wasn't paying attention to the mare with my hand but I could feel her pressing my hand down her furry warm smooth belly then being pressed into something much warmer and slighty wet. "Oh-ha hands," she moaned.

I yanked my hand away realizing what I was feeling, "Wooh, I think thats enough hands for one day," I said shocked. Lyra pouted. I checked to see if anypony saw and one was coming straight towards us.

The beige colored mare with a pink and blue mane glared at me, "We're leaving Lyra," she said dragging her marefriend with her and while giving me a angry piercing look.

Lyra pleaded, "No...Bon Bon wait...hands".

I watched the two mares leave the bakery as I walked over to the table with the drinks and wiped my hand off with a napkin. "That was that," I said looking at the drinks figuring its time for phase 1. I grabbed a bottle from the half barrel and drank it. It was very fruity, apples, blueberries, and raspberries but it was too weak, "You call this beer, this crap will never work," I thought to myself.

A mare stood next to me and notice the disappointed look on my face, "What's the matter babe, beer ain't strong enough," she stated.

"You got that right, it'll take cases of this shit just for you feel tipsy," I responded to the mare at the same time getting a good look at her. She was a mulberry colored mare and her mane was cerise colored.

She laughed, "This stuffs for school fillies thats for sure," I in return chuckled at her remark, "I like you, folks around here call me Berry Punch".

"Tommy," I replied.

Berry thought for a minute, "You know...I could get this place crackin, I know ponies that can give me the hook up anytime I want".

"Really...can you get your resources to bring something tonight," I asked hoping for a yes.

"Don't worry about a thing babe, I'll be back with my boys and we'll really get this party started," the mare said heading out.

The plan was still in action all I have to do is wait until Berry brought the booze. I felt like dancing to kill the time so I went over to the dj pony and asked her if she could play some techno dance music, "You got it," she answered.

I searched the room for Fluttershy and when I spotted her I asked her to join me, "Let's dance".

"Oh I do-WOOOH," to late pulled her onto the dancefloor before she could say another word.

I started to bob my head and stomp my feet to the beat, "Just go with the beat Shy," I try encouraging the scared pony.

She hesitated at first then she saw what I was doing and she started to mimic me, kind of, she didn't quite go crazy with it like I did. Soon other ponies joined in including Shy's friends and started stomping their hooves and shaking their heads as the big stereos took control of their minds putting them into a trance to move with the beats. Everpony danced for like 30 minutes when I was pulled from the crowd by Berry Punch.

She led me outside where I saw 2 big stallions straped with carts and 2 box crates in each cart. Berry said ,"Here it is babe, the best brew in town".

I opened one of the crates and grabbed one of the bottles to try it. Each crate must of held like 4 or 5 dozen by the looks of it. "Whuuu that's strong," I said satisfied tasting the beverage which tasted like a hard cranberry-grape.

Berry smiled proudly, "It has a higher alcohol percentage then common beer and it also carries an effect that messes with your mind when you consume to much of it".

"Thanks Berry now let's get these ponies hooked," I thanked the mare and carried a crate inside followed by Berry's henchponies carrying two more crates, the 4th crate I told them I'll get later. We placed the crates underneath the party tables and caught some attention from some curious onlookers, "Whose thirsty?" I yell tossing everypony a bottle. In no time everypony was drinking and continued to have a good time.

I had grabbed a couple bottles for me and Fluttershy who was waiting for me on the couch. I sat next to her and tried to give her one, "Oh I-I don't drink," she said placing one hoof on her muzzle and pushing the bottle away with the other.

"You don't drink or you never tried it," I asked the resisting mare.

"I..um..," was all she said before I removed her hoof and placed the bottle mere inches from her muzzle.

"You never know, you might like it," I persuaded. Shy took the bottle between her hooves, eyed it nervously, then accepted the fact that she was really going to try her first alcohlic beverage. The timid mare drank it slowly at first but managed to drink it all before placing the empty bottle next to her. She looked up at me and smiled, I could tell in her eyes that the drink was starting to take affect. Berry did say it was very strong so I wouldn't doubt that it'll take long before Fluttershy, the sensitive innocent little mare, would pass out in a moments notice.

After 2 more bottles and just sitting there for another 15 minutes the shy pegasus was confident enough to go crazy with the crowd. By now ponies were all feeling the effects of Berry's special brew. They were all being rowdy, throwing their hooves in the air and shouting and that was only the begginning.

About another 20 minutes in, I sat on the couch and watched how everything unfolded, pegasi flew recklessly above the crowd, unicorns had beams of magic light either shooting from their horns or simply illuminating a light ray. This crowd was wild even Shy's friends where having a good time, except Pinkie she was to busy pulling her mane out trying to calm down the out of control jungle animals. Twilight and Rarity shot rays of magic light from their horns and Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were trying to fight off passing out from their drinking game they had started.

"I bet, (hiccups), ya there gone pa-past out before I do, ssssugarcube" AJ slurred.

The rainbow maned pegasus reponded, "Your go-going down, j-jack," she then guzzled down her beer, "(burps) I'm win-ner at ev-rything".

I on other hand can handle myself when I drink, these ponies could not. I had my eye on one mare in praticular, the flying yellow mare who was recklessly flying with other pegasi. She wasn't a shy pegasus anymore, she was spontaneous, letting loose and having a good time, "Woo-Hoo," she screamed. She was having fun until somepony accidently or purposely blinded her with their magic light beams and Shy crashed into the wall but quickly recovered and hovered in placed and shook her head from the sudden impact.

"Haha maybe you should watch out where your going next time Hahaha," laughed a blue unicorn with a dark purple curly mane and tail. I jumped to my feet and was about to tell that dumb unicorn off but to my surprise I didn't have to.

Fluttershy glared angrily down at the unicorn and swooped down landing nose to nose with her, "And maybe you should learn how to aim better with that stupid magic of yours, " shy said sarcastically.

"I'm not the dumbass who flew into a beam of light in the first place," the unicorn smirked back.

Everypony started to hear the bickering and formed a circle around the two mares. I had to see this there's no way Fluttershy would hurt another pony but then again this is an intoxicated Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wings flared out and she pressed her head against the unicorns who pressed back and her horn began to glow.

"You better back off bitch before somepony gets hurt," the blue unicorn snickered.

"No one calls me a bitch no one," Shy yelled and punched the unicorn in the face with her left hoof. Okay maybe she would hurt somepony. Shy threw a right punch but the unicorn dodged it and uppercutted the pegasus in the chin.

"There's no need for violence darling," Rarity tried calling out to her friend.

Twilight wanted to help her friend but was blocked by a spell that the blue unicorn must of cast so nopony else could interfere.

Dash and AJ were almost out of it to pay any mind to the commotion.

Pinkie watched in fear as her friend brawled with somepony else.

Shy stood on her hindlegs and started punching downwards on the unicorns head, but was pushed back and onto the floor by the unicorns forehooves and was being pummeled in the face. The yellow pegasus was getting angrier by each punch her adrenaline pumped up and with all her might she kicked the unicorn in the stomach with both hindlegs and sent her toppling over with an, "OOOF".

I rooted for the yellow pegasus, "Come on Shy beat her ass".

Shy was now on top pounding her hooves in the unicorn face. The yellow pegasus flew up and the unicorn notice two hooves were going to meet her face with great force so in that next second her horn lit up and she teleported just in time and Shy stamped the ground instead. In that same moment the unicorn teleported next to the pegasus and bucked Shy in the jaw so hard that she lost her balance and stumbled hitting the ground.

The unicorn grinned at the fallen pegasus who stared back at her attacker, "Your pathetic...a sorry excuse of a mare...why don't you quit before you really hurt yourself".

I continue to root for Shy, "Don't let that tramp talk to you like that, come on get up".

The blue unicorn faced me, "Why don't you stay the hell out it you mutated looking pony...you're the most disgusting thing I've ev-ARGH," she was to busy talking shit again she didn't see Fluttershy get up and charge her.

Fluttershy grabbed and flew the blue unicorn into the wall beside the door, ponies had to get out of the way so they wouldn't be obstacles in her way. The pegasus beat the unicorn in the face with each hoof punch she said, "No. One. Picks. On. My. Friends". Then she flapped her wings to hover up enough to pick up her hindlegs to kick the air out of the unicorns lungs.

The blue unicorn almost fell but instead teleported once again behind Shy and grabbed hold of the pegasus head and started to brutally bash her head into the wall. Shy screamed in pain and she kicked one her hindlegs back with brute force and made contact with one of the unicorns hindlegs.

The unicorns leg bent sideways and there was a cracking sound at the knee, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground and Shy stood over her breathing heavily with her teeth bared, "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry," the unicorn quivered under the furious pegasus, cowering and covering her face with her forehooves. Fluttershy stared at the shaking unicorn and grinned, without saying anything else she backed off and started to trott over to me with a proud smile of victory on her muzzle.

"Wow Shy you were great I would never have thou-WATCH OUT," I had began to praise her when I saw a magic energy shot heading straight at Fluttershy whose back was turned. I pushed Shy out of the way and was hit in the chest by the unicorns magic attack. I was sent across the room near the back wall next to the booming speakers. I felt like I got momentarily paralyzed and electrocuted sending surges through my body.

"T are you ok," Shy panicked running over and giving me a quick nuzzle on the cheek.

My body shoke a little but I manage to say, "Yeah I'll be okay...that bitch does not know when to quit," I groaned.

Seeing me hurt made Fluttershy enrage in anger, her face turned red and she glanced over at the disabled mare who leaned on her forehooves with her back on the wall staring at us and said, "That'll teach you to fuck with me".

The yellow pony yelled, "I had enough of you," and with one loud war cry she lunged at full speed with a murderous look in her eyes that scared the blue unicorn whose hotty look was now the expression of fear. Her horn lit up and I thought she was going to attack again but instead she teleported away and at full speed the pegasus smashed into the wall knocking her out cold and there she dropped to the floor and was dead asleep, with the alcohol, and all her rage plus using all her adrenaline, she was done, she blacked out especially with a hard hit like that. Me, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie and other ponies ran to the fallen champion. I caressed her head and checked to see if she was breathing, "She's fine...just let her rest she'll be fine," I inform the other ponies.

We stared at the beaten pegasus in my arms, her face was bruised and blood came out her nose from the hoof punches, blood trailed down from her forhead from being bashed against the wall, blood leaked out of her mouth, her jaw was sore, she had missing teeth and a swollen black eye. To be honest it sort of hurt me inside to see Fluttershy like this.

"Oh goodness, Twilight is there anything you can do?" The white unicorn asked the stunned alicorn.

Twilight's answer was litting her horn and casting a healing spell over the beaten pegasus, "There she shouldn't feel any pains when she wakes up," she told her friends.

I watched as the brawler looking pony became the beautiful pony that I see everyday. No blood, no bruises, all her teeth back in her muzzle and two beautiful eyes intacted. Fluttershy looked normal again like nothing had happened.

I thanked the purple alicorn for healing her and carried the sleeping pegasus to the couch so she can lay there and rest. Her friends and I sat with her for a little bit very worried like holding her and watching her sleep. I had to leave her there because her friends where giving me odd looks on why I was so concerned for the little mare.

I walked outside to get some fresh air, I also forgot about the crate that I left out there starting to remember who and what it was intended for, "You had your fun but its getting late and you have a pretty little orange mare to kiss," the voice in my head spoke.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with," I grabbed the last crate and snuck it upstairs to Pinkies room. It looks like everypony started to party and get rowdy again and nopony should bother us up here. I sat on the otherside of the bed hoping I could pull this off but I started thinking of the yellow mare sleeping downstairs I still can't believe she wooped that mares ass, I chuckled to myself, Shy was amazing that's for sure.

I was interrupted by that voice again, "Stop thinking about her, I told you to call it off but no you let some mare steal your heart from your beloved Tina and now your having second thoughts go down there and get that orange mare so you can get this over with". I was about to get up and leave when I heard a familiar voice at the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

There it is part one I wanted this chapter to be interesting so I added some action and there will be more action in part two giggedy. I'll let you guess whose at the door. Until next time see you guys next chapter.


	6. LetUsParty:Part Two Unintentionally Pink

Finally here it is part 2, this chapter contains CLOP if you don't like it I'll let you know what to skip, otherwise enjoy it.

* * *

**Sugarcube Corner**

Hey what are doing in my room?" asked a pink mare.

Oh crap Pinkie, I had to think of something quick, "I was...uh..," I looked at the crate then back at the pink mare, this was her room how could I be foolish I could of been easily caught. So much for that idea but wait I have another idea. A smuggish smile went across my face and I walked over to Pinkie gently nudging her into the room and closed the door behind her, then finished with what I began to say, "I wanted to play a game with you...you do like games don't you?".

"Of course I like games silly, why wouldn't I," Pinkie said with a bit of energy.

"I wanted to share something I like with you," I tell her opening the crate and pulling out two beers, "...in order for us to play this game you have to help me drink these first".

The Pink party animal wasn't to sure, "I don't know," she said not to interested.

"Oh I see," I said trying to sound disappointed, "I thought friends played games and enjoyed doing things with each other...unless your really not my friend," I know Pinkie thrives on making ponies smile and hates to see a pony sad. I sat on the bed and pretended to pout.

The pink pony hoped on the bed next to me and put her hoof on my shoulder, "Oh no no no no we are friends and I do love playing games with my friends," Pinkie comforted me and gave me a hug, "I'll play your game". She hoped off the bed and bounced to her closet, "..and since you're sharing with me with something you like..," she pulled out a big box and sat it next to the beer crate next to the bed, "..I want to share something with you that I like".

I opened the box but wasn't surprised when seeing containers and containers of different flavored frostings. Pinkie trailed and drooled, "I love frosting". I closed the box and laid on the bed and had to lay Pinkie next to me so she could snap out of her mental state. Soon after we laid on our sides facing each other drinking our hard fruit flavored beverages.

I looked into those baby blue eyes and told her, "Pinkie I see your still worried, Fluttershy will be fine I promise and I notice you haven't had any fun".

The Pink mare looked sad, "I had came up here because nopony will listen to me, they're all out of control...I do want them to have fun but-".

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Pinkie you don't need to worry about them you need to relax, its a party afterall... that's also why I wanted to spend some time with you as a good friend to make sure my good friend Pinkie enjoys herself too," I sympathized also partially lying because I was really up here to get with AJ.

Pinkie smiled blushing a little, "Ohh your so nice".

Me and Pinkie smiled at each other, "So tell me about yourself," I asked.

"Well..I was born on a rock farm and I didn't have my cutie mark yet and...," this is going to be a while.

15 minutes later, more drinking also Pinkie's mane slightly becoming straighter;

Pinkie was still talking, "...and then I did...parties everyday...an-and I also made my...ver-very first party canon...".

10 more minutes later, 1 dozen of liquor gone from the crate, pink mane deflating;

I had been drinking earlier so I was starting to feel very drunk, I needed the pink mare to drink the majority of the beer so I kept handing her more.

I continued to listen to the pink party pony's story trying not to yawn or doze off, "...and th-then...I...um...partied..(hiccup)..an' Gummy was mm-(hiccup)-my gift...".

10 more minutes, 1 1/2 dozen gone from the crate, puffy pink mane completely flat;

I was a little bothered with her mane being flat, but that only happens when shes depressed but the party planner seemed to be alright and maybe her mane gets like this when she's drunk, too. Pinkie seemed to have her fun personality and she still rambled on about herself I think. I wasn't paying attention but now she's talking about random stuff.

Pinkie sat up on the bed playing with her empty bottle, "...and all da frosting, (hiccup), was gone...and I ash-myshelf," the pink mare looked at me with droopy eyes and she talked to me with her head swaying from left to right,"...I love frosting (hiccup)". The pink mare fell over on her back and started giggling.

It was time, I leaned over Pinkie and looking into her drunken eyes and smoothly say, "I think its time to play our game".

Pinkie giggled, "...game...I want to (hiccup) play..I love (hiccup) games".

The frosting Pinkie was telling me in her story made me think of the box of frosting she had brought out and I scratched my chin thinking I could use that. I grabbed a random container, it was chocolate, and popped the top off. I dipped 2 of my fingers in the thick substance and licked some of it off, then placed my chocolate covered fingers up to Pinkie's lips. She happily licked and sucked the frosting off my fingers, I felt her warm saliva coating my fingers and her tongue wrapping around cleaning the chocolate off my digits. "Mmmmm," the pink mare responded pulling my fingers out of her mouth, looking up at me with those baby blue eyes.

I guess I can have a little fun with this. I scooped up the remaining frosting from the container and coated her pink chest and belly and Pinkie seemed to be okay with this so I continued to proceed with what I was going to do next. My tongue slithered out of mouth and I slid my pink organ across her belly licking up the frosting as I traveled up her chest nipping at her round ribcage pecking bits of frosting like a hungry bird. I repeated the process 'til there was nothing left but a stained pink belly and chest.

Pinkie giggled uncontrollably as I cleaned her frosted covered fur, next I opened a vanilla frosting container and layered her long pink neck with the thick white frosting. Pinkie stretched her neck as I stroke her neck with my tongue lapping the frosting like a dog. The pink party animal moaned, "Hmm it tickles". I started sucking the frosting off her neck, careful not to give her hickies, this pleased the mare more. The mare continued to giggle/moan as I worked her neck revealing her delicant pink fur from the white sugary substance.

Another container opened and I smeared the yellow frosting under her chin, along her jawline and finally all over her muzzle. Pinkie tilted her head left when she felt my wet tongue running along her jawline then right so I can trail along the right side of her jaw and under her chin licking up the banana flavored frosting. I looked down at the slightly opened frosted covered lips, soft warm breathes hit my face, "Look at her closing her eyes awaiting your lips to meet hers," I thought to myself leaning in with Pinkie wrapping her hooves around my neck.

She giggled as I kissed her banana flavored lips. I inserted my tongue in her mouth twirling it around Pinkie's tongue tasting her, all I have to say was sugar, sugar, sugar this mare tasted too sweet. Even though this mare probably eats sugary baked goods 24/7 it wasn't to bad because she had the taste of cranberry-grape liquor mixed in to kind of overpower it. I lay on top of her with my hands under her head smooching with the mare that threw me this party.

I eventually broke the kiss, a ring of yellow frosting was now around my mouth. I licked the rest of the frosting off her muzzle and she did the same for me. I watched the pink mare close her eyes and began to giggle again. "Well done Tommy well done," I tell myself.

The alcohol was starting to catch up to me and evidently Pinkie, too. I started feeling dizzy, my vision was a bit blurry, and my head slightly ached. I laid my head to take a nap on Pinkies chest hearing her inner giggles and her lungs inhaling/exhaling. It felt like only 5 minutes after I closed my eyes when I felt something being pressed in my mouth. I opened my eyes and spat it out, "What the hell," I murmured lifting my head to see the pink mare eating pink frosting, licking it off her hoof. She must of put that in my mouth because it tasted like strawberry. Pinkie's eyes were closed as she savoured the pink stuff off her hoof. I lifted my body off the mare and asked her in a groaning tone, "What are you doing...eh..," my head ached, "...I thought you were asleep".

She kept her eyes shut but spoke in more duller tone, "I didn't want to (hiccup) end our game so soon... (hiccup) you were really warming me up and I didn't (hiccup) know you loved frosting as much as I did," she opened her eyes and grinned at me mischievously. Pinkie's eyes shrunk to little orbs and her pupils were dilated. I blinked twice focusing through my blurry vision, am I seeing this straight.

I backed off the mare and stood at the end of the bed, "Pinkie you...you need rest your drunk".

The party animal sat up unbalanced, "I don't need to do anything (hiccup)...," she said quickly then angrily said, "...and I'm not Pinkie...(hiccup) she's trapped in my head and she's never coming out, hehehehehe," she snickered.

If this was Pinkamena I was not going to deal with her, besides I did what I needed to do so I headed to the door shaking my head, "Whatever Pinkie I'm out of here".

Pinkamena stumbled off the bed and stopped me before I could reach the door, "Oh your not going anywhere (hiccup)," she assured blocking my path to the door.

"Pinkie get out of the way", I said sternly pushing her aside and opening the door to the stairs.

"If you leave I'll, I'll...I'll tell Fluttershy (hiccups) what you were really doing up here,(hiccup) let's see if she likes that (hiccup) and I'll tell her you raped and abused me against my will," the pink twisted minded pony said stopping me in my tracks.

I turned around and stared angrily at the sinister grinning mare that I once known as the nice energetic Pinkie Pie. I can't let her tell Fluttershy lies that would devastate her, that evil mare is going to get it, I stormed back in the room closing the door and grabbed the pink mare from the neck and pressed her against the wall, "Your not going to say shit". She was standing on her hindlegs with her back against the wall, my left arm was on her throat and balled my right hand into a fist.

Pinkamena just laughed like a maniac, "So you do like her hahahahaha, " she was choking a little but continued to speak, "...you can do what ever you want to me cause I'm going to tell her regardless haha and your little marefriend will never forgive you and she'll always hate you forever be heart broken hahaha better kill me otherwise hahahahaha". She gave me a cunning stare and grin and was breathing hard. The sudden attack must of scared the hiccuping out of her.

"Your a crazy bitch you know that," I yelled in her face.

She strained under my grasp, "You either fuck me or I'll have go tell your precious Fluttershy how naughty you were with one of her closes friends hahaha and if you do kill me haha I could see the look on all your faces when your all at Pinkie Pie's funeral and they have you to thank...Tommy the Murderer hahahahaha " the sly mare wasn't going to take no for an answer, she was going to get what she wanted and she didn't care about Shy's feelings at all or Pinkie's life.

The voice told me, "Look at you your pathetic, your going to let this mare have you by the balls and force you to do something you don't want...all because you couldn't let that Fluttershy go, this wouldn't be happening if you only listened to me...so why don't you walk out and let the pink mare do what you couldn't". NO Shy mustn't know I wouldn't want her to hate me, I'll just...FUCK.

She got me, I couldn't do it, I angrily punched the wall beside her face and let the mare go which she fell to the ground and coughed regaining her air. I wasn't going to hurt her she was still Pinkie Pie afterall and heavens no I wasn't going to kill her. She wickedly stared up at me with her crazy grin. I frowned looking upon the possessed pony. I'll just do she wants so I can go home.

"Alright Pinkamena, you sick bitch, we'll take our game to the next level," I tell her having no choice but to cope with it. I picked the drunken psycho up and threw her on the bed.

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS.**

The pink psychotic mare grinned, "ahh I like 'em rough," she gave me a seductive look as she watched me undress and place my tuxedo on top of her dresser and crawl into bed with her. I sat on the bed with my back resting on the headboard and my arms crossed with a mad expression on my face. I didn't want to look at the mare before me sitting between my legs eyeing my cock toying with my limp member. I wasn't in the the mood to get aroused.

Pinkamena leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong, you don't find me attractive...," she said licking my ear. She backed off of me and sat in front of me spreading her hindlegs revealing a pink wet marehood, "...I can't have fun without a nice hard cock you know," she said grabbing containers of yellow frosting.

What the mare did with the creamy frosting was that she smeared it all over her body, over her neck, chest and belly, on her face and muzzle, on her inner thighs and on her pussy. She was rubbing herself stuffing the frosting in her twat. I watched the moaning mare lean on her right hoof and worked her marehood with her other hoof placing more and more frosting in her vagina, "What the hell are you doing, Pinkamena," I had to ask, I understood Pinkie Pie loving frosting but watching her alter ego fill herself with cake frosting made me think Pinkamena had a fetish for it.

The pink mare stopped playing with herself and answered, "Pinkamena, I'm Fluttermena now, see my yellow body and my mane is already pink hehehehe, and my pussy's just as yellow as hers now, so when you fuck me you can pretend I'm her hehe". She spread her legs even wider so I could get a better look at her art, which was a mess, frosting and cum dripped out of her overstuffed marehood and dripped over her ass and onto the base of her tail.

"My Fluttershy has a beautiful natural color, your a fucking sorry excuse of an imposter putting that shit all over yourself," I stated.

Pinkamena sat up straight sitting on her haunches hiding partially behind her mane and said in a shy like voice, "Oh I-I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to make you mad," I listened to the fakeness in the pony's imitated words in great irritation, "...I only wanted to have some...um...sex..that's all-"

"Oh..shut the fuck up already," I cut the sadistic mare off and grabbed a beer, mind as well, this is going to be a long night. Who is she, trying to mimic my Fluttershy.

Pinkamena burst out laughing, "hahaha how could you find a pony as wimpy as her attractive hahaha so did you rape her yet...I bet you forced your nice long cock in her tight pussy hahaha, I bet you enjoyed hearing her squeal and quiver under your grasp hahaha". She really knew how to push buttons, I wanted to punch the shit out of her for that comment, but thinking of my friend Pinkie Pie, I held it back.

"What we did was by choice it was passionate and real, you have to lie and blackmail somepony for sex," I retorted. Why am I admitting this to her, I don't want to tell her much, can't afford to blow my cover here.

That voice in my head had its say, "What's this, now she's your Fluttershy, why do keep defending her..-," that was cut off by the weird feeling in my gut which was the good feeling in me that said, "...its okay if you want to protect and keep her safe its okay...". ending my thoughts I stare at the laughing lunatic, "You done," I finally say.

The pink cruel hearted mare laughter ended and eyed my bottle before snatching my beer out of my hands,"Hey what the fuck," was my remark. The mare penetrated her frosted filled marehood with my drink, neck first allowing the liquid to swish out and into her wet pussy probing the bottle back and forth going deep before pulling out and hoofing the cum, frosted covered bottle back to me.

I refused and she instead drank the fluids inside and deep throated the bottle so she can taste the banana flavored cum, "mmm I taste better then I thought," the sick mare said licking her lips. Even though I watched the mare play with her pussy, stuff frosting in it, pleasure herself with a bottle and then deep throat it licking her on pussy juices, you would think I'd be aroused by now. No wrong I wasn't, at least until she advanced on me then it really got heated up.

Pinkamena sat on my lap each hind leg on either side of me, her forelegs around my neck and I could fell her warm suger-beer filled pussy on my limp member. Pinkamena looked deep into my eyes, which was pretty eerie up close, wide grin and sinister stare, yeah scary. "I'm really feeling horny now," she said beginning to grind her hips. I honestly didn't want to do this but I have no other choice I'll just try to enjoy it.

I can fell her pussy winking on my dick kissing it like with each wink. I couldn't resist that, my member started to perk up and not long for it to be fully erect. Pinkamena started to breath heavily as our lips met, tasting her sugary sweetness once more. I wrapped my arms around the mares waist so I could position her to where my member can easily find her moist entrance sliding into the pink frosted filled cunt.

"Oh-ha hah that's hah much oh-ha hah better," the pink possessed mare moaned as she bucked her hips even harder. The pink mare thrusted for a few minutes before gettng off my growth breaking our kiss standing up looking down at my yellow frosted covered cock, the cum of her pussy dripping onto it.

"That looks heh good," the panting mare lowered her head and slobbed on my cob, I slouched off the backrest and laid flat on the bed while Pinkamena sucked the frosting along with her own sex fluids off my cock hungrily. I placed my hands on her head and face humped her. The pink sadist worked her tongue around the base of my shaft and wrapping it around my saliva covered member as her head bobbed with each thrust I initiated.

"That feels good...ahh Pinkie" I moaned. I wanted to try out the frosted covered mare's sugar cave and motioned for her to turn her ass around and she gladly did. Pinkie sat her rump on face while she pursued the cock in her mouth. The pink loca moaned as I licked and ate the frosting out of her marehood. Pinkamena's vaginal lips tasted better than her oral lips, her cum and pussy tasted like bubblegum and cotton candy with the linger of cranberry-grape liquor and frosting. Her walls clenched my tongue as I dove deep cleaning her out.

The pink mare moaned louder once I hit the clit, she sat up and arched her back pushing her pussy in my mouth, then thrusted her hips forcibly, "Tom oh-ha hah Tommy hah oooh-ha".

I took a breather for a minute to licked the frosting from her inner thighs and in between her legs. My nose was in her wet marehood smelling the sweet musky scent as I sucked on her teats for more frosting. I flicked my tongue on the pink nipples, nipping them with my teeth then suckled each teat switching between the two mammary glands like a hungry vicious foal.

I could hear the pleasures that it gave from the pink mares opened mouth, frosting and drool dripped out of her muzzle as she whined/moaned, "Aaah hah oow suck 'em hah aaw suck your mommy's teats hah ehh" Pinkamena reached for more frosting and a bottle of booze. The yellow frosting she put on herself was now on me. She scooped more frosting on my dick and lower belly and poured the booze over the frosting she just spreaded on me. The pink mare started licking my belly first eating up the beer covered frosting, then trailed her tongue up to my throbbing penis.

As I reverted back to the begging pussy I could fell Pinkamena sucking my cock enjoying her frosted covered prick. Spreading her vaginal lips with my fingers I shoved my face in her vagina wanting to deprive the mare of her bubblegum cottoncandy flavored cum juice.

The pink mare cleaned my member swallowing the last of the frosting and pulled away, I rolled over to the side of the bed giving the frosting addict time to fill her cunt with more creamy frosting, taking it that she wants my final treat to be tasty, before flipping her on her back and pulling her towards me. I was on my knees off the bed and Pinkamena laid on the edge of the bed. My dick met her sweet filled tunnel once more.

Pinkamena gasped when I plunged deep in her, she said in a sexy voice, "Aaah that pussy needs to be tamed...I've been a bad bad mare". Her tongue stuck out with halve closed seductive eyes.

I'd prefer her to look at me like that than her usual sadistic look. In a way she looked kind of cute. I say playfully, "You have been a bad mare looks like I have to do something about that". My hips bucked and the receiver moaned. The frosting pushed more in the mares pussy and around my cock, it wasn't my type of lube but whatever floats her boat.

Pinkamena chugged two more bottles of beer and ate more frosting. I was fed some as I fucked the frosted stained mare, I really gotta stop eating frosting its starting to not agree with my stomach especially with the alcohol I was drinking. I held her right leg with my left hand and placed my other hand on her waist. I drilled her harder pleasuring her sweet marehood.

I pushed the mare up onto the bed so I could lay on top of her. Pinkamena kissed me with a mouth full of frosting pushing it in my mouth. I forced it back I didn't want it. Our tongues battled and twirled pressing against the other. I eventually swallowed it and wiped my mouth. "I can't believe I gave in to her fetish," I said thinking to myself. The pink mare licked her lips before pushing me on my back and riding me on top.

I relaxed as Pinkamena went to town thrusting her pink hips making the bed rock, "Oh-ha oh-ha baby hah hah I like it when your inside me," she moaned throwing her head back. I drank some more and handed a bottle to my counterpart. I drank mine but she poured hers over her head, "I'm hah so oh-ha hot," she moaned. I shook my head.

The pink mare bucked and bucked until she was getting tired, her pace was slowing down as well, "I'm hah getting close hah hah," she said moaning. I looked up at the straight maned pony loosing momentum and lowering her head panting heavily.

I picked up on this and flipped the mare once more now I was on top boning her faster wanting this mare to reach her climax. Pinkamena closed her eyes and moaned louder, "Oh-ha hah hah Tom I'm hah oh-ha about to cum oh-ha," her legs spread as wide as they could. I knew it was going to come so I dismounted her quickly and dug my mouth in the winking pink marehood flicking the sweet tasting clitoris. That was enough to send her the sensation she needed to erupt a wave of appetizing sex fluids. Pinkamena placed her hooves on my head and screamed as she reached her maregasm, "hah hah OH-HAAA".

I do like eating out her delicious treat, frosting and cum shot out her and into my open mouth. Her sweet flavored maregasm flowed down my throat drinking as much as I can but some of it covered her ass and tail, I licked the cum dripping out of her cunt and around her precious pussy lips before cleaning the inside of her marehood for the last time. I was ready to ejaculate myself. I kneeled over the drained mare, lifted her head and jerked off. Pinkamena opened her mouth and I jizzed in her mouth and all over her face. I put my dick in her mouth so she clean the cum and frosting off it.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

I laid back on the bed next to Pinkamena, her eyes were closed with a satisfied grin on her muzzle chuckling to herself. The music downstairs was loud so I doubt anyone heard us. My stomach gurgled, "eh...I don't fell so good," I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom in Pinkie's room. I threw up in the toilet, beer, frosting, and cum don't mix well together. I looked in the mirror I was a mess, frosting from Pinkie's hooves got in my hair, my chest, belly and groin was stained with frosting and beer. I dressed myself in my tux and sat back next to the toilet. I needed to get Fluttershy home I hope she was okay this whole time.

I heard hoofsteps approaching the bedroom door. I closed the door and panicked no one can see me up here. "Oh shit I'm fucked," I said to myself. The peeked through the crack of the bathroom door and in came two drunk mares.

"Oh darling...there you are-OH MY Pinkie," that was no other than Rarity, "... (giggles)...looks she had her fun after all, wouldn't you agree Twilight".

The purple alicorn examined her pink friend, "Oh my gosh Pinkie (giggles) is...is that...frosting," she said..

Rarity walked around the other side of the bed where Pinkie's legs were, upon looking at her friends rear end, "Oooh, looks like some stallion had his way with her," she said covering her face with her hoof trying not to make eye contact with her friends private parts.

Twilight looked at Pinkie's face noticing the frosting on her mouth and jizz over her face with a wet sticky mane that smelled like cranberry-grape alcohol, "I would say they both had a wild time up here (giggles), " the princess said looking around the room. I saw her glimpse at the bathroom door prbably out of curiosity she walked towards the door and the knob had a purple illumination around it.

I froze," What am I going to do," I thought.

The knob twisted but stopped thanks to Rarity. "Oh Twi I don't think we should be snooping in Pinkie's room, I think we should leave her so she can rest," the fashionista informed walking towards the bedroom door.

Twilight stopped levitating the door handle and followed her friend out, "Oh right...Goodnight Pinkie". They closed the door behind them and I waited until the they were gone for good before leaving the bathroom. They had came up to say farewell to their friend.

I watched them walk to their respective homes out of the bedroom window, "That was close," I stumbled to bed and gently patted the sleeping mares cheek, "Pinkie, hey Pinkie". All she did was chuckle the whole time. By morning the alcohol will ware off and she'll be Pinkie Pie again I'm sure of it. I was going to head out but facing the pink mare I thought to myself, "Despite the fact she was an evil asshole I felt bad leaving her like that," I sighed knowing the least I could do is clean her.

I cuved my sleeves and placed the mare in the tub. I let the warm water run and began washing her with a wash cloth and used her cotton candy shampoo. I washed her from her beer smelling mane down to her cum covered tail. After drying her I placed her on her bed and left the towel on her, the mare now smelt clean she didn't wake she still giggled to herself though. The party animal was all partied out.

I hit the lights and was finally able to go downstairs. These ponies really had a good fucking time, about 1/3 of them were gone most of them were asleep in small piles cuddling each other amongst them was Applejack holding Dash around the waist they were past out and it looks like they had the same amount of empty bottles near each of them, they must of tied. Stallions lay with the mares they fucked, tables flipped on there sides cake and other baked goods along with empty bottles was trashed on the floor and if any were still conscious they sat around drinking mumbling crap to themselves. The music was loud and I had to unplug the speakers to shut them off, man it was giving me a headache. Vinyl was snoring and was laid out on top of the turn table.

The couches had sleeping ponies on them including the one with the still out of it Fluttershy. I pulled ponies off her and picked the sleeping mare up in my right arm. I heard somepony say, "Don't wurry...I madshure nopony gave her any...any shit (burps), " the mulberry mare stood on her hindlegs from behind the couch, Berry drank what was left of her drink before tossing the bottle on the floor.

"Thanks again Berry...your fucking awesome," I said brohoofing her.

"Yur my...your my boy now babe...," Berry looked pretty sleepy she slouched on the backrest of the couch, "I'm going...go to sleep now," the drunken mare fell back on the floor and was sound asleep. She was wasted just like the rest of these ponies.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

I walked home carrying the pretty mare in my arms. She was waking up along the way, "T," she weakly said.

I answered the shy pegasus, "We are going to go home okay".

Shy simply said, "Oh okay". The cottage was only a couple yards away.

It was close to 12:30am when we arrived. "We're home baby," I said setting the timid mare down placing her on her hooves. She stood their wobbling until she saw Angel with a concern look on his face.

"Oh mommy's home, come give mommy a kiss," she attempted to walk to her bunny but when she lowered her head to kiss him she stumbled over her front hooves and fell face first. The white rabbit dodged in time and ran off.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Haha why don't you refrain from walking haha...". The yellow mare crawled to the front of the steps and stood up unbalanced, then tried flapping her wings to fly but wasn't going anywhere. I just watched the struggling mare jump trying to pick herself up. "...what are you doing now," I asked.

Fluttershy's stopped what she was doing and answered, "You said for me not to walk".

I walked over to her, "Your not going to fly if your flapping your wings randomly haha you have to fly in synchronization hahaha".

Shy slumped to floor, "It's hopeless, I can't walk, I can't fly, I'm a wreck".

I picked her up, "Here I'll carry ya okay, let's take a quick shower, get out of these clothes and get to bed," I said heading upstairs to the bathroom. After said shower and a fresh clean set of pajamas on we talked in bed.

We were laying face to face, I asked, "How do you feel right now".

"My stomach hurts and it feels like something hit me in the head really really hard," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Your stomach you only drank like 4 or 5 compared to the 10 to 15 everypony else had. And of course your head hurts you hit the wall head on," I said

Shy began to worry, "Wh-why would I do that".

I sat up remembering how it went down, "Because of that mare at the party, after you finished woopin her ass she attacked me and pissed you off and you charged after her so fast she teleported out of there and you crashed into the wall," I happily explained.

Shy was shocked, "I...I...fought I...I didn't hurt her...um to bad did I".

"Yeah you fucking did haha, you even broke her leg, you were a beast, you were amazing. I thought I had to jump in but no you took flight and beat the shit out of her, " I said praising her.

Fluttershy faced away from me and hid under the blanket, "I would never hurt anypony, I-I'm a monster, I'm never drinking again," she whined.

I lifted the blanket to see her face, "It's fine its not your fault, you were having a good time, that bitch picked on you, she was the one that blinded you in the first place, I bet she was jealous of how fine you were in that sexy dress...," I say cheering her up, "...but your not a monster, your my beautiful smart loving mare".

The shy mare blushed and perked up a little, I smiled at her and kissed her, I do love kissing those soft warm lips and holding her body close to mine.

"I should go aplogize to that pony...whoever she was," she said.

"Don't worry about it she'd probably run when she sees you anyway" I yawned.

Fluttershy cozied herself close to me and told me, "Well I-I hope she's okay then, goodnight T".

"Goodnight Shy," I closed my eyes thinking about my first day of work over at Sweet Apple Acres before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

I just want to say depending how long a chapter is it may take longer for me to upload it and this chapter was long so thats why its been almost a week. I don't want to leave you guys hangin cause I know alot of you enjoy this story and I want to get these chapters out faster but I could only type so much a day but I'm tryin.

Hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chaos and Remorse

I know its been a while but I been getting some bad downvotes and so I took some time to get suggestions or what not.

To fferror: Thank you for helping me out leading this story in the right direction. From this point on I want to give most of the credit to him, thanks again your a good friend.

Thank you to everyone else who has left me suggestions as well. Its been a wait so read and enjoy.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Celestia's sunlight shined through the bedroom window indicating a new day to look forward to. Not really, all I wanted to do was stay in bed and do nothing. I covered my face with the blanket and curled up in a fetal position. I wanted to stay like that for a couple more hours, but somepony wouldn't let me.

"Now, now I know you want to stay in bed," the yellow pegasus said nudging my shoulder, "...but you have to get up soon."

I didn't budge. I was still recovering from yesterday, "uhh...I don't want to," I groaned.

Fluttershy pulled the blanket back revealing my tired face, "I'm sorry for waking you, but you told Applejack that you'd work for her and I don't want you to be late."

I squinted to the bright sunlight at first before focusing clear. "Alright I'll get ready to go to work then," I said sitting up facing the smiling mare.

"I have all your things ready to go...," she pointed towards the dresser, "...your work clothes and your lunch I made you are on the dresser and there's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

My dark blue overalls folded neatly on top, a pair of black workboots on the floor by the side and a brown paper bag which I'm guessing was my lunch. "Oh thanks Shy," I said appreciatively.

"Oh your welcome..," She began, "..um I was going to head over to the bakery and help the others clean...unless you want me to stay and walk with you to work first."

I didn't mind if she wanted to go, "Go ahead I'll be fine," I tell her.

"Oh are you sure," the yellow pegasus asked.

A simple head nod was all she needed, "Okay I'll see you later." With a quick bye and a kiss the timid mare headed downstairs to the door and flew to meet her friends at the bakery.

I made the bed and changed into my work clothes. I was sitting on the bed tying my laces when I heard the front door open. Hoovesteps approached the bedroom, I can hear them coming up the stairs. The bedroom door creaked opened and there stood a very bothered mare.

"Ah Fluttershy you forget something...what's wrong?" I stared at her odd expression, something didn't seem right. She just stood there with her head low looking at the floor.

For a minute she didn't say nothing. I was feeling strange, "Flutter-" I was cutoff by the shy mare.

"I know what you did," her eyes began to water, "I can't believe you would do something like this."

I started to panic, "Wha-what are you talking about, uhh what did I do?" I startled.

The mare sobbed and looked away from me, "Upstairs with Pinkie, how could you I thought you loved me."

I started to breath hard and my face turned red, "I ah...ah I can explain I ahum". I was on my knees reaching out to her.

"No don't touch me, " the crying mare pushed her forehooves against my chest, but I was stronger and I hugged her tightly.

"Please, I didn't...I-I..," I can't believe she found out its over I fucked up. I began to tear up.

Fluttershy sobbed in my chest, I was about to cry and plead for forgiveness when her sobbing became laughter.

With wide-eyes I looked down at the mare I was holding. That doesn't sound like Fluttershy, in fact her coat didn't feel right either. I let go of the shy pony and stared at her confused. "What the..."

The pony's body stretched long and changed color to red, brown, and gray, her mane became short and black, her brows where now white and a white beard grew out of her chin, an antler and horn grew out of her head, one of her teeth grew wide and long sticking out of her mouth, her wings changed, one blue wing and one purple batwing, each leg resembled a different type of animal and finally those teal eyes were yellow with red pupils. She was a he, Discord to be exact.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo, I can't do it anymore," the tall drac laughed kicking his legs out holding his gut.

I wasn't to sure if I should be angry at Discord or relieved that it wasn't Shy. I took several deep breathes before finally standing up, "What the fuck man that's not fucking funny."

Discord regained himself from his uncontrollable laughter, "Haha hoo that was to grand, you should of seen the look on your face, the pure shockness, the fear, all panic-strickened, the coming of guilt and regret, all priceless." as Discord spoke I stood quiet, "...and here I thought you didn't care for this mare."

I calmed down and sat on the bed, "I don't, can you stop implying that," If I did love Fluttershy I sure as hell am not going to tell him. The drac took a moment before picking himself up off the floor.

Discord looked around the room fiddling with pictures and what not, "By the way you reacted I would say you do." He then said something under his breath I couldn't make out and I caught him tenting his talon and paw tips with a grin on his muzzle.

I didn't know what he was up to, "What's your chaotic mind thinking of now," I asked. I eyed him close as he turned around.

The draconequus grinned at me, floating in front of me with his arms folded under his chin, "The only thing my mind is thinking of right now is, what did you think of your little pony party, I would like to hear what happened at the end," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what your trying to get at," I said trying to avoid his question. I had a feeling he already knew.

Discord started to juggle three bright pink balls, "Oh I think you know where I'm trying to get at here," he said.

I stared at the balls as they formed into a familiar straight maned pony, I didn't want to talk about it, "I'm guessing you already know, in fact how do you know, are you spying on me?" I was curious because he knew about Shy and me that day in the bath and now yesterday with Pinkamena.

Discord stopped floating and jumped back on his feet, "Now why would I do that, even I have the morality to respect somepony else, I can't believe you would think something like that of me." The three balls floated in mid-air above him. "Once I see the kiss is made I leave, " the draconequus continued, "...what ever you do after that, well hu-hu-hu-hu." He tried to past an innocent smile.

I didn't buy it, "Sure ah-huh, and another thing no more turning into any of the mares. I don't need you messing with me like that," I asked as nicely as I could, I still felt like ripping his throat out for that display. Can't risk that, I don't want him to send me back and cancel the deal if I did attack him.

"As the God of Chaos I find it very hard to contain my chaotic magic, I can't help myself sometimes," Discord responded, "...can't a pony take a joke."

I walked to the door and checked the time, 11:07am. I said one last thing to him, "Yeah whatever I'm going to be late."

"Bye bye now, you have a wonderful day at work hehaha," Discord waved goodbye and notice he left the pink balls floating above him. He changed them into 3 scoops of chocolate milk filled cottoncandy clouds and happily gobbled them up before poofing away.

I grabbed my lunch bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat the meal Shy had made for me.

I quickly ate the pancakes with fresh berries on top with a side of milk and I was out the door.

I quickly sunk to the ground, my heart felt grieved, "What if that was Shy...I would be totally fucked...what would I tell her? What can I tell her? What would happen if I lose her, too?".

I placed my hands over my head, so many questions. That voice in my head answered, "Why don't you quit with the sorrow crap and get your mind straight, your almost halfway done then you can go back home to Earth with your one true love."

I dragged my hands over my face sighing, "One true love huh."

I notice a figure approaching from the distance. A mare, a very pink one, was heading my way. I stood up and said to myself, "Oh its Pinkie, I better go see how she is."

I notice her mane all poofy so I took it as a sign she was back to normal. I walked towards her not sure what to ask her. She wasn't bouncy, loud or happy. I put my guards up just in case, she didn't seem Pinkie.

Pinkie was only a few feet away when she stopped and notice my legs first, then slowly looked up at me. I gave a half-smile and in that moment as soon as our eyes made contact her mane depoofed and was now straight as it was the night before.

First thing came to mind, "She can just change whenever she wants now," my half grin was now a frown and I started to heat up again, I glared down upon the mare named Pinkamena. "What the fuck are you doing here huh," I said taking a step forward. "Couldn't get enough could ya, " I continue to rant. For each step I took she stepped back.

"I ah-" Pinkie tried to say.

I flung my arms out, "Your coming over to tell Fluttershy some bullshit aren't you," I yelled.

The pink mare shook her head, "N-no".

"What then, your looking for another good fuck," I was practically towering over her. This made her flinch and she lowered herself to the ground quivering.

"No," She replied quietly.

I bent over with my hands on my hips lowering my face close to hers and said firmly, "Then what do you want."

She closed her eyes then she burst out crying, "I came to apo-lo-gize," she sobbed.

I backed off, "The crazy Pinkamena, apologizing, yeah right, your just trying to pull a fast one on me."

The pink party animal shoke her head, "No I'm not (sniff) honest-"

"Save it...," I cut her off, "...I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks and I don't want to catch you around the cottage either," I tell her walking away.

Pinkie stayed there crying some more, "I really am sorry (sniff) I...I understand (sniff) if...if you don't want (sniff) want to be my friend anymore, " I stopped and looked over my shoulder halfway, "...I don't blame you (sniff) if...if you hate me and never (sniff) want to see me again." Pinkie started to walk away leaving a trail of salty tears behind.

I sighed, "Hate, that's a strong word. If anyone deserves to be hated its me

I turned around completely. Now I felt like shit. This was Pinkie and all she wanted to do was say she was sorry. "Let her go you don't need to get all mushy over another mare...you better not she's your friend all she wanted to do was make things right and it wasn't her fault to begin with," the two voices fought in my head.

I couldn't let her go I called out to her before she went any further, "Pinkie, Pinkie wait." I ran up to her and hugged her, "Look I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have been a dick and yelled at you."

Pinkie returned the hug and sobbed, "I'm really super duper sorry, (sniff) I didn't even want to do it (sniff) there was a strange feeling I had when I first saw you (sniff) but I ignored it because I was so excited that a new pony came to town (sniff) and I wanted to throw you your party (sniff) but when I started drinking (sniff) that feeling came back and when "she" came out (sniff) I...I let "her" get the better of me and...and..I'm so sor-ry."

I rubbed her back, "Its alright I forgive you."

"No no its not alright-" Pinkie retorted back.

"Pinkie please..," I cut her off and broke our hug so I can face her, "...its my fault none of that would of happened if I didn't get you drunk in the first place." I still felt awful because I thought of nopony but myself and now Pinkie was hurting inside for what I caused.

I sat next to the sad mare for a short moment before Pinkie asked me something. Tears rolled down the mares cheeks as she hung her head, then back at me to ask her question, "Why did you (sniff) want me to drink anyway."

"Because I...well...," I tried to think of something other than telling her I needed to kiss her because of Discords deal.

Pinkie calmed down a little bit, her eyes were still glossy and her cheeks were tear stained, "You seemed pretty upset when Fluttershy was mentioned. If you love her so then why would you attempt anything with me" Pinkie's expression changed from sad to slightly mad, "...wouldn't that be like cheating." She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for my explanation.

"Hey it wasn't like I wanted to do it, I tried to leave you know," I said in defense. Pinkie looked down to the side. "Look we both did something we didn't really want to do, you had some feeling and me well..."

That voice in my head stopped me from continuing, "Don't you go telling her anything, you need to keep on the down low, you don't want word getting out do you."

She looked back at me, "What I did was wrong and I'm sorry but cheating on Fluttershy-"

I cut her off, "I'm not cheating on her," I nearly screamed, "I just needed to loosen you up so I could kiss ya alright."

"Your spilling the beans here..," That voice said, "...shut the hell up."

I placed my hands on my head, "Aaww why does shit have to be complicated," I thought to myself.

The pink mare asked the question that I didn't want to explain, "A kiss why?", she placed a hoof under her chin.

What should I do, I stared in the glossy baby blue eyes and took a deep breath.

That voice had a suggestion ready, "Don't you dare, just tell her that you were drunk and you didn't realize what you were doing, just LIE."

I could lie but the other voice had something else in mind, "No need to lie, I believe its time for you to get this off your chest. Keeping this to yourself is beating you up inside, its good to talk things over with a good friend."

"No she can't help you," that voice argued, "fucking mares aren't going to fix shit, your letting your emotions get in the way." I didn't agree with that logic, talking to Pinkie, of all ponies is a pony I knew I could trust.

She sat waiting for my answer, "We-ll."

I made up my mind, "Pinkie I'm going to tell you something but you have to pinkie promise not to tell anypony," I said.

"Okay but you have to pinkie promise not to tell anypony about um...last night," the party planner responded.

I shook her hoof, "Deal."

At the same time we recited the usual chant, "Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." Pinkie pulled out two cupcakes out of nowhere and pressed one in my eye and the other in hers.

I nearly got it in my eye not expecting it. As I wiped the frosting off my eye I asked her, "You have random cupcakes laying around."

Pinkie giggled, "You never know when your going to make a pinkie promise."

"Haha I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared then," I said. I'm glad Pinkie isn't sad any more, in fact her mane poofed back to the way it should be.

"Thats not all, I usually keep balloons, confetti, my party canon, my custard cake machine, my party wagon, and everything else I need to pull out at any given time," Pinkie said grabbing (out of nowhere) each item she mentioned.

Pinkie giggled some more when she saw my jaw and my eyes wide open frozen on my face, "Hehe hello anyone there hehehe," she waved a hoof in front of my face.

I blinked a couple times and my gapping hole finally uttered, "How..how did you...do that."

"Well duh number one Ponyville Party Planner, " Pinkie said happily, "I have to have all of this stuff readily just in case there's a new pony in town, or a birthday party to be thrown, or a wedding to be planned, or a get-together, or-", she said all to fast before stopping her so I can start saying what I needed to say.

I smiled at her giggling self, "Okay nevermind that, in all seriousness though, I'm going to let you in on everything." Pinkie stopped giggling and her ears pointed straight up ready to receive whatever I was going to say.

I fiddled my thumbs looking at the ground, "Um well let's start at the beginning," I face the awaiting mare, "I was um brought here by Discord."

Pinkie asked, "Discord, how did he bring you here? Isn't your planet really really far away?"

"Yes it is but he must of used his magic on a bottle of wine I was drinking, " I explained, "...and by drinking it I blacked out and woke up in the Everfree."

"Why would Discord take you from your world?," the party animal asked.

"Well actually he didn't take me..," I guess I better let her know about the deal, "..before I woke up in the Everfree, I must of teleported somewhere...somewhere like in space and Discord was there and he said he wanted to help me by making a deal with him."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked.

"It was to...," I rubbed the back of my neck, "...ahhh kiss the 6 of you and bring back um-"

Pinkie cut me off, "Hold on just a second, so Discord brought you here just to kiss us!"

"Not exactly, he said if I get you ponies to kiss me he'll bring back...Tina," I stared at the ground.

"Tina whose that and bring her back from what?" Pinkie asked.

I sighed, "She's my girlfriend and he was going to bring her back from the... (sighs) the grave."

Pinkie gasped, "You mean sh-shes d-dead," when she saw my eye release a tear she placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Yes and its all my fault," I started to cry. I hate thinking about how it all ended.

Pinkie felt sad, too, "You really loved her didn't you." I just nodded my head. Pinkie wrapped her hooves around me, "If Discord brings her back then she'll be alive and you won't be sad anymore, right."

I wiped the tears away, "I'm not sure about that one," I said thinking about the pony that's also special to me.

She released me to think, "Is it because of Fluttershy," Pinkie said. I covered my face with my hand. Pinkie saw tears dripping off my palm, "Why don't you just stay here with her and tell Discord you don't want to go with the deal after all," the pink mare lighten up a bet, then became sad again, "..oh wait, that means Tina wouldn't come back to life." Pinkie lighten up again, "Or you could go with the deal that way Discord can bring Tina back to life and you can..., " then sad once more, "..oh no that's right then Fluttershy will be alone."Pinkie pressed her hooves on the sides of her head and shook her head, "ooh the chooses, the chooses, if only it can work both ways, " she looked back at me, "I bet its difficult for you to go through with this because you love Tina but at the same time you don't want to break Fluttershy's heart because you love her, too."

"I don't know about it working both ways, think about Pinkie, I can't take Fluttershy with me," I said thinking on how the situation would turn out to be, "...she wouldn't make it on Earth and I'm not going to take her away from her friends or her home or her critters. Tina on the other hand, if I bring her here, how am I going to be in two relationships at the same time. I don't think I'd want the two of them to be fighting over me. I'm going to have to chose one or the other but its sooo fu-cking hard because I want to be with Fluttershy but I can't let Tina go either."

"Its like having two opposing forces telling you to do something positive or negative," Pinkie said hitting a hoof over the other, "...and cause you love Fluttershy and Tina its not easy for you to pick."

I slowly nodded my head, "You see that's what I'm dealing with, I have two voices in my head..," I pointed to my head, "..that fights for one or the other. I don't know what to do Pinkie. I feel stuck, stuck between holding on to Shy or Tina and I know I won't be able to hold on to both and eventually I'll lose the strength and would have to let one go to pull the other up or I may just lose them both." I fell back on the ground with a sigh, I laid there staring into the sky blue sky, watching the clouds and pegasi pushing them.

A face of a pink mare came into my vision, "I'm so happy that you do love Fluttershy and I do want to see that Tina comes back to life and so I'm going to help you so you don't get yourself in to much trouble cause you know if you had explained this to me way before I would of kissed you and you wouldn't have to had gone through all that trouble just to do it, " Pinkie said sincerely."

I face palmed, all I had to do was ask, "Pinkie I have this battle in my head, I...I don't know...I just did it, my love for Shy and bringing Tina back, my thinking is all jacked up, " I said sitting back up.

"I guess I can't blame you then," Pinkie acknowledged, "does anypony else know you love her."

I shook my head, "No, I even made Shy promise not to tell anypony because I feared if you all knew about us I'd never get you ponies to kiss me," I said, then I thought of Discord, "I'm not to sure if Discord knows and if he does I don't know if he's just missing with me or what."

"He better not try and pull any nasty tricks on you, you better keep an eye on him, " the party planner said.

I pulled out my phone and browsed through the pictures to find a picture of me and Tina before handing it to Pinkie, "This is Tina by the way," I told her.

"What's this?" she asked, playing with it in her hoof.

"Its cellular phone, its main use is to talk to people from long distances, and its one of the main ways of communication down on Earth," I answered.

She saw the image on the little screen and awed, "You two look so happy together. I'm glad Discord is going to bring her back."

"Yeah me too," I said.

"So who do you still need to kiss?" asked Pinkie.

I gave her the remaining names on the list, "Twi, Rare, Dash, and AJ."

"Have any ideas on how your going to do it?" Pinkie said placing a hoof on her chin thinking herself.

"Not yet, well actually for Rarity I was going to do something for her because she made me my clothes and well AJ, I'm going to be heading to work so I'll get her to kiss me then."

"I have an idea for you and Rarity, you should go on a date with her, that would be your thanks to her for making all your clothes," Pinkie said excitedly.

"Do you think she would want to?" I asked unsure.

"Leave it to Pinkie and I'll take care of everything," Pinkie said proudly pushing her chest out and raising her right hoof saluting like a soldier.

I dusted myself off as a got up, "Okay I trust you, I have to get to work now," I picked up my lunch bag then hugged Pinkie, "Thanks for talking with me Pinks, let me know what's up."

"No problem, oh and you might want to keep it in the pants," she said.

I broke the hug and stuttered, "Ah ye-yeah of course."

Pinkie hoofed me my phone, "Here you go, you want to keep your celly-ly phone thingy in your pants so you don't lose it."

"Oh that yeah definitely don't want to lose that," I said putting the phone in my pocket. I thought she meant something else, but yeah gotta keep that in my pants, too.

"Bye Pinkie see you later, " I farewelled.

The energetic mare stuffed all her party stuff in her wagon, strapped herself to the wagon, and she bounced away with her wagon full of fun, "Bye Tom lalalalala," she yelled back.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

I headed up the path to the farm. I stopped at the fence just at the entrance. Alright Tommy, Applejack territory, let's try not to go farther then just a kiss.

* * *

I'm back so I should upload regularly, so stay tuned and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	8. A Slice Of Apple Pi-Jack-

Alright there is SEMI-CLOP in this chapter, however it does not go into a FULL-CLOP scene.

As always there will be notations when it happens and ends. If you have no problem with it Read and Enjoy.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

I walked up to the front door and was about to knock on the door, "Here we go," I thought to myself. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. For a second nothing then the door opened revealing a big red stallion. He didn't look to happy when he saw it was me at the door.

"Look it here," Big Mac sternly said, "I don't mind ya workin' at this here farm but if I find out tha' your tryin' somethin' with my sister yas gonna be loosin' more than just a job ya hear."

"Got nothing to worry about we're just friends," I said suddenly putting my hands up backing away. I may be a tough guy, but this brute of a stallion was very intimidating. Note to self: Don't piss him off.

"An' it better stay tha' way," he snorted in my face and pushed past me.

I entered the home of Applejack to find her coming from the kitchen. "Hey there sugarcube," she said trotting over to me.

"What gives, what's up with him?" I asked gesturing back towards the front door.

"Oh he musta heard me talkin' about ya to Granny Smith," AJ said slighly blushing and placing her forehooves on my chest, "...ya know how big brothers can be."

I gently held onto the work mares hooves and kneeled down on one knee placing her hooves firmly on the floor. "Yeah...and I don't want to leave here with my face smashed in," I tell her almost nose to nose.

The blonde maned pony giggled, "Don't ya worry 'bout nothin' Big Mac ain't gonna hurt nopony," she smiled dreamily before saying slowly, "...besides I wouldn't let 'im lay a hoof on ya anyhow." An orange cheek pressed against mine as the orange mare passed by me dragging her tail under my neck and flicking the tip tickling my nose.

I sighed thinking to myself hanging my head, "Your not giving him much reason not to. I'm going to have a talk with her when I get the chance."

"Come on sugar, Big Macs gonna fetched them carts," she said heading out.

I was about to follow when an older voice caught my ear, "So yur da one my grandbaby kept talkin' 'bout," she said shakily walking over to me.

The lime green mare looked me up and down with her light orange eyes. "I don't get ya youngins these days..," Granny Smith said, "...back in my day we took things slow. That'll way we knew somepony was meant for us."

I stood there for a minute before saying, "Love at first sight, I guess," I tried to sarcastically say.

"(humph) unlikely," she said walking away.

"Okay I need to be very careful around Applejack," I said finally meeting the two siblings outside. Big Mac was already strapped to his cart or a 3-cart train I should say. My little wooden cart was waiting for me.

The orange mare put a hoof on my cart saying, "We took da saddlin' part off so ya don't have ta worry 'bout it gettin' in da way." I stood in front in between the two wooden arms and lifted the empty cart. "Come on we gotta lot of buckin' to do," she said heading up the path.

Me and the big red stallion followed his sister up to the orchards. "These here trees been in our family since Granny Smiths days," she said proudly, "..bucked by Apples generation after generation." The orange mare turned her head looking at her brother, "Ain't that right Big Mac?"

Big Macintosh answered no more then with a simple, "Eeyup."

I looked at the mass of trees wielding nice plumped juicy apple being covered and protected by lush green leaves. I looked upon the mare in front of me to ask, "That's alot of trees how do you do it?"

"Ya gotta' have a strong set legs like ya see here," she said wiggling her hips looking back at me. I stared at her rump for less than 5 seconds when the stallion next to me glanced over at me and I in turn quickly found interest in a nearby tree. Big Mac walked in front of me blocking my view of Applejack. I had to stop so his carts wouldn't hit me.

We continued up the dirt path and eventually through a section of apple trees. "I say this here will do," AJ said.

I lowered my cart on the ground and looked back towards the barn, it was a short distance away. The sun was warming up and would of made a hot day but thanks to the pegasi I saw earlier it was going to be partially cloudly.

"So we're going to clear this section out?" I asked looking around.

Applejack answered, "Yep, by this evenin' we should have ev'ry last apple picked." The orange mare went to her first tree and bucked it. The strong vibration shoke the tree and apples hit the ground.

Big Mac pulled round wicker baskets out of his carts. I checked my cart and sure enough there were baskets in there as well. I grabbed them and we placed them on the ground. I placed as much apples in each basket as AJ bucked more trees and soon after her brother did the same. He looked at his target and with one leg bucks the tree hard with the leaves shaking off also came the juicy apples.

I placed more and more, filling basket after basket, then emptying them into the carts. I attempted to catch them in the basket as they fell but I only caught a few while the rest hit me over the head, "How does Applebloom do this so well and where is she by the way?" I ask the slightly sweating mare

The questioned mare bucked one more time before answering, "It's in da Apples blood when it comes down ta farmin', sugarcube...," Applejack took her stetson off to wipe the sweat off her forehead before placing the hat back on her head, "...she's out with her friends. You know how them girls are with there crusadin' an' all."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I hope they get them soon."

"Me an' you both partner," she said before continuing on to the next trees.

After filling up two cart fulls Big Mac took the opportunity to take them down to the barn to dropped them off. The work horse was halfway down the path when Applejack notice that he had left. I was placing the fallen apples in the baskets when all of suddenly AJ decides to trip on two that I had filled up spilling apples back on the ground.

"Oh sorry 'bout that," she apologized, "...let me help ya." AJ said grabbing hold of an empty basket in her mouth and placed it some feet in front of me.

I grabbed the other one, "It's alright," I tell her putting the apples back in the basket.

Applejack picked the apples up one by one in her mouth placing them back in the other basket. "Mmm these apples taste mighty good," she said biting into one of the plumped fruits.

I looked up and began to say, "They do look goo-what are you doing?" I asked.

Applejack had her rear facing me with her rump in the air. Her tail swayed slowly side to side revealing her marehood as she lowered her upper body. With half closed eyes the orange mare said, "I'm puttin' these apples back in da basket," and that's what she did.

I rolled my eyes I knew what she was doing. "Sure AJ sure," I said.

Applejack shot back, "Well I am," she grabbed another apple and dropped it in the basket. I dumped the apples in the cart plus the remaining baskets. AJ was still working on hers so I helped her pick them up and dumped that basket, too. "You sure make pickin' up stuff seem mighty easy with them there ah hooves or whatever you call 'em."

I looked at my hands and replied, "Hands...fingers, they do come in handy but they're nothing special."

The farmer stood beside me, "I wouldn't say tha' now, they can be special in other ways ya know," she said.

"And in what ways would that be?" I questioned. The blonde maned pony only giggled yet giving me a seductive look.

I said under my breath, "(sighs) Applejack."

Big Mac was already heading up the path, I could see him in the distance. Applejack was busy nuzzling my side smiling happily. "Hey hey cut it your brothers coming," I said gently pushing her head away.

"Oh fine," she replied heading towards the trees that bared there fruits. Bringing empty baskets I followed behind. Soon we were back to working and carts were being filled. My cart filled up and I had to take it down to the barn.

"Your going to have ta brings yours back," Big Mac informed, "..in da barn there's some barrels ya can empty da apples into."

I nodded my head and went to do what he told me to do. In the barn I looked around to see empty barrels stacked neatly in the corner. I pulled the wooden container from the top thinking how am I going to do this fast and sufficient. I placed two barrels near the back of the cart and unlatched the carts back door. Apples poured out and mostly into the barrels. I had to go behind and lift the cart up until the barrels were filled. I moved the barrels back along the wall and placed the lids on them.

I did the same with the other barrels until my cart was empty. Lastly I picked up the remaining apples that scattered around the floor that didn't make it in the previous barrels. "Jesh finally," I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. My cart filled 6 barrels. The carts Big Mac brought were lined up off to the side of the barrels with more empty carts next to them. On the right of me was hay stacks and a window I could see the path to the farm through.

I took my cart and headed back to the working siblings. I see a red stallion with three carts traveling behind him coming along the path. He didn't make eye contact as we passed each other. I reached AJ and watched her buck a tree.

"Your so good with that AJ," I complimented.

"If you like this here way of buckin'..," Applejack said a little lustfully, "...you'd love da way I really buck." she stuck her tongue out a little with dreamy eyes.

I thought to myself, "I'm not even trying to flirt with her." I dragged my hand over my face.

I ignored the fact and picked up more apples. The work mare bucked once more before crying out in pain, at least I think she was in pain.

"Oh darn it," she said laying on the ground.

I went over to her, "You alright?" I asked looking her over.

"I hit tha' tree pretty hard," she said.

I rubbed her legs and hindhooves, "Did you sprang your ankles?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head no, "Its a bit higher." I placed my hands under her flank. "A little bit more," she said. I placed my hands on her flank, "That's the spot, could ya massage it, I think that'll help."

I sighed, "Whatever pleases you," I said to myself. I went ahead and massaged her rump.

"Oh yeah, tha' feels much better," she said with a quiet moan. AJ's eyes were closed and she was enjoying me feeling up on her ass. She lifted her rump a little spreading her legs. "Just..just a little more to da center," she said in bliss.

I stopped, "I think your ass is fine AJ," I said getting up.

Applejack looked back at me, "So ya think my ass is fine."

"No I mean...," I tried to correct myself, "..nevermind." The orange pony giggled. Her brother was getting close so I lifted her up on her hooves. "Here he comes."

We got back to business and her brother joined. We worked some more until my cart was full. I took it down to the barn and did the same process with the barrels. Then again back up the path passing Big Macintosh and awaiting AJ's next move. She's bound to do something and she seems to do it when her brother isn't around.

After a short while of bucking and throwing the apples in the cart. AJ watched me as I placed more fruit in the wicker basket. She took that as an opportunity and slowly walked over to me. I watched her as she came, "Let's see what's wrong with her now," I thought.

She said, "I think there's somethin' on my back."

I checked as she sat facing away from me. "I don't see anything," I tell her.

Applejack tilted her head down, "Maybe it crawled up in my mane," she said.

I was already on my knees so I leaned over her to where her mid section of her body was between my arms. "Nah nothing," I said picking through her mane down her neck.

She took her hat off, "I think ya need ta look a little closer," she said completely standing up, straightening her neck. I crawled over her to check the top of her head but my croutch bumped her rump. She felt this and backed up pressing her flank firmly on my croutch. I felt the sudden warmth and straightened up placing my hands on her hips. I thought to myself, "Smooth one Jack, very smooth."

The orange mare looked back at me lustfully saying, "So ya ready ta ride partner. It'll be like ridin' a bull at a rodeo."

I smiled at her then pushed her rump away, "In the middle of field where your brother can easily catch us, no this cowboy's gonna have to skip this bull ride," I said not really wanting to think about having to fuck her or get stomped to death by her brother.

Applejack blushed lightly, "Heh I reckon your right."

I placed AJ's hat back on her head. "Let's get back to work." She nodded and back to work we did.

It was already close to 4:30pm and AJ said we had just a few more trees to finish and we'd be done. Applejack was checking the carts, I had to hold her up around the belly kind of like having her in the hiemlich maneuver, to check if she would have any more room. Big Mac had said these were the last carts.

I saw him coming up the path and I flipped AJ in the cart, then I leaned on the cart like nothing happen. She shoke her head and fixed her stetson, "Wha' in da hay was tha' for?" she asked staring at me.

Big Mac's voice answered her question. "Wha' are ya doin' in tha' cart AJ?" he asked before glancing at me. I looked away whistling.

She didn't realize he was behind her, "Ah just checkin' if we have room for da remaining trees," she said.

The red stallion said, "All da other carts are full this one here is da last one. Ya'll think yas can handle this last one."

Applejack nodded her head, "Sure thing brother, that way ya can help Granny bake an' make cider."

Big Mac eyed me real quick then without hesitation left to help his grandma. The blonde maned work mare bucked a few more trees and filled that remaining cart. "Tha's it for today," she said resting on a tree.

I took a breather myself and pulled my lunch out and ate it. I shared with the tired mare, she looked like she could use the energy. We ate some of the apples as well. "Golly they tasted pretty good like they were organic or something," I said taking another bite.

After the small meal AJ took me to the CMC's treehouse. "Girls ya'll in here," she said opening the door. Nope no one. I went inside and sat on the floor. They had a poster on "How to get a Cutie Mark in a Day" on the back wall, a table with drawings and some crafts, 3 bean bags, orange, red, and white, a carpet and a waste basket. Not much in here.

Applejack walked over to me and sat on my lap. She placed my arms around her waist, I cupped my hands on her belly so my hands didn't touch anything below the belt line. "Oh sugar I waited all day just ta be alone with ya," she said resting her back against my chest.

I think it was time to have a little talk with her, "Applejack."

The orange mare looked up at me, "Yeah sugarcube," she said.

I took a minute to word it then finally asked, "What's up with you...I mean with the flirting and all."

She blushed, "When one pony likes another they tend ta show it," she closed her eyes half ways.

"Then tell me, why do you like me? What do you see in me exactly?" I asked, I needed to know.

"I...ah..well your..," she looked at the floor trying to think of a reason, "...tha' ya...I suppose its cause um...um..I see your a ahh.."

I thought to myself, "Did she not have a reason, I didn't care at first but now I was curious because I don't want her to be like this in front of Shy." Aj was still mumbling to herself when the door opened and 3 little fillies came in.

"I don't get it Scootaloo," the white unicorn said to the orange pegasus,"..I thought you said it'll work."

The yellow filly said, "Look it ain't her fau-WOOH Ap-Applejack wha'...what are ya doin'?" she asked her big sister.

"And..and what's that thing?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle raised a hoof to say something but instead pointed to her friends and said, "What they said."

Applejack froze in my lap. I pushed her off. She quickly stood up rebalancing herself with a shade of red on her cheeks. I'll admit I was a little embarressed myself. I waited for AJ to say something first. "Um..what are ya'll doin' in here," she said trying not to break a sweat.

The fillies looked at each other and Applebloom answered, "This is our treehouse, sis."

"Darn right it is," Applejack said giving a nervous chuckle, "..an' it's a mighty fine one."

The fillies looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Bloom looked at her sister who was still hiding her embarrassment behind her smile. "O-kay..," Bloom said then turned her attention to me, "...so are ya gonna tell us wha' that thing is?"

The 3 fillies hid behind the bigger pony who encouraged, "Ya's don't have ta worry 'bout Tommy. He ain't from around here an' he's a human from a different planet called Earth." The girls creeped out from under AJ's legs and slowly made their way over to me. They looked like scared little puppy dogs.

I didn't want to alarm them, so sofly I say, "H-hello."

"Wooh you can talk," Scootaloo said. Head nod.

"And yur not from Equestria," Applebloom said. Head shake.

"And your the only one of your kind here," Sweetie Belle said. Paused then head nod, I guess I'm the only one here.

"COOL," they said in unison. They all jumped on me.

"Tha' means yur like a blank flank like us," the little yellow fillie said.

I thought to myself, "How is that I have talent."

"Yeah its like everyponies a pony except you, just like in school, " the little unicorn said, "..everypony has a cutie mark except us."

"Okay that makes sense then," I thought.

The little orange fillie piped up as well, "Hey did you bring sovinuers." They all got excited.

I didn't bring nothing except a phone, keys, and pocket knife. Phone I'm keeping, switchblade yeah right I'm not giving that to a couple kids, don't want to see cutie marks of ponies getting shanked, and keys I guess they can have them its not like I'll be keeping that car or apartment anyway.

"I didn't exactly bring anything," I said trying not to disappoint.

"Awe," they said together.

I pulled out the keys, "But these you can have," I said brightening the girls faces, sort of.

"What in tarnation, why would we won't keys?," Applebloom asked. I grabbed some string from the table and took each key off the ring and loop the string through the key whole and made three necklaces out of them.

"These keys weren't made her in Equestria. Have you seen anything like them before?" I said. They shook there heads no. I placed the car key around Scoot's neck, Bloom had the house key, and Belle had the mailbox key. "There you go know know you have something other ponies don't have." I guess that works.

"You know what this means girls," Scootaloo said happily, "..we can get our cutie marks in extraterrestrial space traveling item collecters," she screamed. That's an ear full.

"Wha' are we waitin' for," Applebloom said, "..let's go get our cutie marks!"

They jumped and screamed with joy and bolted out the door.

"Good luck with that," is all I had to say.

Applejack looked at me pleased, "Well there Tommy ya got somethin' in there for me?" She placed a hoof on my hip eyeing my mid section.

I ignored her, "Come on let's get that last cart back to the barn."

Once down the path Applejack went inside and told me to wait outside. She came back out with a pouch in her mouth.

"Heere yaa goe shugarl, "she mumbled giving me the pouch, "Thanks for helpin' out, go ahead an' leave that cart in the barn next to the others." She rushed back inside as if she left somethimg cooking on the stove.

I took a minute to take in the fresh apple aroma, mmm boy that smells good. I parked the last cart next to the others and sat on the third hay stack from the window to count my money or bits. I opened the pouch to find about 15 to 20 bits and a note.

The note read, "Tommy stay where ya are I want ta give ya somethin' else, love AJ."

"Love AJ really," I thought to myself, "...all man I know what she wants and I can feel it coming."

"Why don't you pretend you didn't read the note and leave," the good voice said.

That voice had an objection, "You know you can't do that, you need this kiss for Tina, you already screwed two mares, one more wouldn't make a difference."

"You better not, your not doing that to shy again, " the good voice said.

Both voices were right. I knew I couldn't leave but however I'll kiss her and make something up so I don't have to go all the way.

I sat thinking when the barn door opened and in walked a pony with a large blanket of some sort over their body. It closed the door and took its blanket off. It was Applejack and my mouth hung open when I saw what she was wearing. I didn't mean to check her out but she wore a 2 piece vest and skirt. The vest was a forest green leather button up vest with a bright red apple on the chest. Her skirt was a green and red plaid checker skirt that just barely covered the last apple of her cutie mark. Her blonde mane and tail had no bands in them so her mane/tail was combed straight down and no hat was upon her head. She stood there arching one hoof next to the other with her eyes half closed as the seductive creature she was flattered her eyes.

She looked...she looked hot and lustfully sexy. Got damn it. I was felling all warm inside, Fucking. Stupid. Boner.

I sat up on the hay stack as she approached swaying her hips side to side. I kept repeating in my head, "I have a marefriend, I have a marefriend..."

She sat next to me, "All fuck here we go," I said in my head. I tried to smile as a placed an arm around her over her back.

Applejacks blush came back, she looked away then back at me with her big green eyes. "Um sugar I've been wantin' to ride ya like a dirty cowgirl after a hard days work since I first saw ya."

I thought to myself, "At least she was honest, still doesn't explain why though."

"Before we go all da way, I'm not to sure but are ya seein' Fluttershy cause it seems like ya'll two have a connection and I don't want to do anythin' foolish," She said, "...we're good friends you know and I wouldn't want ta hurt her."

"That's what I don't want to do, fucking a.," I thought biting my tongue. I really didn't want to say this but, "No no were just ah...were just friends." All I got to do is just kiss her then make something up.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS!**

AJ was excited to hear that. Her sexual excitement was at 100% she wanted to do this. She placed her hooves around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I puckered up but heard AJ say, "Let's skip all tha' an' get right to it." she laid on her back on the hay and pushed me down to her nethers.

I sighed, "Fuck man." I had to get off the hay stack and allow the orange work mare to lay completely on but her head hung off the top. I kneeled behind her and prepared to dive in. I held onto her muscular flank as I gently stroke her folds with my tongue.

Applejack moaned a little, "Don't be afraid partner, she won't bite." She closed her eyes and waited for me to get rough with her.

"Maybe if I think of Shy the whole time it may not be so bad. I just have to remember not to scream her name at the end," I thought. I stuck my tongue deep in the mare's vaginal opening going for her pearl. I licked around it flicking it then sucking on it. She was already dripping I could taste warm apple pie as I sucked the necter out of her.

"Go deeper, deeper Tommy eh hah eh eh hah I want ya ta clean my pussy out eh hah hah," the orange work mare moaned. My tongue swirled in and out as it went. I stuck two fingers in probing her marehood then spreading them to get deeper in. Although this mare worked all day her pussy didn't smell like sweat at all, nothing but the sweet smell of baked apple pie.

I wanted to kiss her so I could end this so I let my fingers do the works, "I eh eh hah hah told ya hah eh hah tha' those hands of yours hah hah could be used in other ways ahh," She moaned.

I penetrated my whole hand in her making her hindquarters tense and her pussy beginning to clamp. I forcefully shoved it in and out, my other hand held her waist as she rocked back and forth on the hay stack, I didn'tt want her to fall.

"Oh Tommy hah eh eh I want ya to rut me hah eh," she maoned loudly, "I hah ha I want ya to fuck me hard eh hah," she began to frigid under my grasp.

I leaned over her to try and kiss her but she avoided my lips. She pushed me back down and said, "Da only lips hah eh eh tha' needs attendin' to are the ones hah eh hah down there," she moaned. Damn stubborn mare let me kiss already.

Her moaning became louder as I went ahead and continue to eat her out. Pre-cum went down my throat and I felt Applejack's strong legs wrappjng around my neck. My mouth and nose went deep in, she was holding me tight starting to thrust her hips. I could barely breath, but I continued to work it. Her pussy began to wink and her vaginal walls contracted clamping hard on my tongue. The more I pull it out the more her marehood would constrict my tongue in place. I spanked her ass, not to pleasure her but to get some air, but that just made the mare enjoy it more when I spanked her rump.

"Ah yeah ah spank ah this naughty ah cowgirl hah ah," she moaned as each smacked rippled up her body.

Applejack was enjoying her self, laid back getting her pussy tossed, ate out of, and played with. Moaning in pure lust panting ever so heavily. I needed her to cum or something needed to happen I didn't want to have to get to the point where I actually had to fuck her.

Applejack moaned and thrusted harder, I think my wish was coming true, "Hah eh eh, I fell it Tommy eh hah hah eh eh oh hah oh nellie hah HAAAH, BIG MAC (panting heavily)."

She could call me what ever she wants, I'm just glad she came. I drank as much as the apple flavored fluid before it drizzled down onto her skirt. I didn't know she had relaxed her hind legs and was just laying there.

I continued to eat and lick around her pussy for just a minute before even considering, why was Applejack so still and quiet. That's when I looked up to see somepony I hoped to never see pissed off and fuck this wasn't what I meant when I wish for something to happen.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

He stood there death in his eyes focused on me, "What the FUCK do you think your doin' tryin' to impregnate my sister. I knew I couldn't trust you, I warned ya the day before an' I warned ya again and ya thought I was fuckin' around."

I couldn't move, my mind yelled, "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, your going to fucking die." AJ was scared, too she was shaking a little.

She finally said something and rolled over off the haystack, "Big brother th-this is what it looks like an'...an' I can explain."

I slowly reached for my bit pouch and slowly backed away to the window. Applejack stood up on her hindlegs pressing up against me saying, "You ain't gonna hurt 'im." Applejack looked up at me with scared/sad eyes. I took that moment to kiss her while keeping my eye on Big Mac.

She broke it, "Oh darn it, I wish it didn't have to end like this, sugarcube," she said quietly.

"An' where do ya think your goin', I panicked when the redder can be stallion yelled taking his step forward. The moment his hoof hit the ground, I scrambled to the window as fast as I could crawling over hay and jumping out the window.

Applejack quickly blocked her brother before he got any closer, "Get outta da way," he thundered. Applejack pressed her forehooves on his chest trying to push, if he wanted to he could have easily got past her, but he also wanted to hear his sisters explanation.

I landed on something or somepony, "Be careful who you land on," It said pushing me off of it.

I jumped to my feet and put my back against the wall, "Hold on a sec, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked Discord, "I thought you don't spy." I could care less however I wanted to hear what the two siblings had to say.

Discord put his back against the wall next to me, "I told you I don't spy," he said, "I leave as soon as you kiss the ponies and in this case you didn't exactly kiss her until the end so that's wh-hey are you even listening-"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen," I shushed him focusing my hearing on them instead.

Discord crossed his arms, "You don't have to be rude," he muttered.

"...wha' are ya talkin' 'bout AJ, he did somethin' to ya-," Big Mac was interrupted by his little sister.

"I told ya it ain't him its me, I was all over him," she said.

Big Mac thought for a minute then asked his sister, "Then wha' is it, ya in heat?"

Applejack looked at her flank, "Um... no it ain't tha' time of year yet."

"Then wha's wrong with ya?" The stallion asked angrily, "...ya can't be going around...screwin' ponies or creatures ya don't even know."

Applejack begin to cry, "I don't know big brother I...I don't know, one look at 'im an' I just...wanted him."

"Why," he asked.

The orange mare looked at her hooves and said, "Somethin' told me to do it, it came from some feelin' inside me."

"That "feeling" what is it," I spoke out aloud not to no one in particular then up at Discord, "Discord Pinkie said the same thing that a weird feeling inside her made her do...um you know and now Applejack. Both said they didn't know why, what's going on?" I asked him not necessarily trying to get an answer from him.

Discord played with his beard with his paw, "That is strange, I wouldn't know, maybe Princess Twilight can help you solve this mystery hehehe,"

I thought of Fluttershy, "Would that mean she doesn't love me for real and she had a strange feeling, too," I shook my head, "...No its not true she does love me. I need to make sure, maybe I should go ask Twilight just to be safe. Oh I hope I'm wrong because if she does distinguish these "strange feelings" as...gosh I don't even know."

Discord nudged my shoulder, "Oh and by the way you might want to run," he said snapping his talons changing my boots into running shoes.

I looked through the window one last time and AJ was blocking Big Mac from leaving, she pleaded, "Don't do it Big Mac."

As soon as I turned to run Discord used his magic to make a drag race countdown light post appear and he was wearing an announcer apparel, "Let the race begin," he shouted through a microphone. I took off as the light turned green.

Discord poofed himself and everything he had set with him away as he heard the barn door open. Big Mac darted out and walked down the path until he saw I was already close to entering Ponyville, then he took off in a full sprint followed by Applejack telling him to stop.

Discord reappeared at the entrance of the farm, "Yes Tommy run to your dear princess she can surely help you mwahahahaha."


	9. Run, Tommy, Run

I needed to conclude this day because I wanted to make sure I started the next day with a fresh chapter. That's the come I was writing until I ended this day. And since you all been waiting patiently I'm granting you two chapters instead of one. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

**In Ponyville**

Heavy breathing, aching legs, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, mind on survival, and one man's will to live, ran through the small town of Ponyville. I jumped fences, dodge carts, pushed past or hopped over ponies heading to Twilights Library.

I looked behind seeing the red bronco charging fast. He was a horse after all and he was gaining yards. I had to juke him by cutting corners around houses or buildings and with any straight shots I would surely be caught in no time.

I looked around at the same time trying to search for this library, "Big tree, big tree where are ya," I panted, "...I should of asked Discord for a map."

Big Mac yelled about 50-60 yards behind and closing in, "Get back here!"

I needed to do something and fast. I cut around a shop and was in the town's market square and saw a nearby wagon on the side of a building with a vegetable garden in the front. I quickly jumped in to hide and also rested because my legs felt pretty wore out. As I caught my breath I notice the wagon was only 1/4 full of carrots and I was able to lay down so nopony could see me unless they looked directly into the wagon.

I just hope the red stallion didn't see me jump in. I took a peek to see if my pursuers were still hot on my tail. I did see the duo, mainly Big Mac, frantically looking in shops and inside other carts with the eyes of a sniper looking through the crowds.

As AJ followed her brother with worry in her eyes other stallions would stop and admire the young orange mare who was wearing her skimpy two piece. Big Mac would step in front of his sister glaring them down, practically growling at any stallion that would make eye contact with his little sister. I could see the embarrassment Applejack felt running into town like that. However, she was more worried about what her brother would do to me than what ponies thought of her. She did cover herself with a blanket an older mare gave her and sat at a table watching her brother continue the search.

Big mac was coming my way and I knew I couldn't jump out and run, he'd see me and I'd be done. I had only one thing I could do and that was to protect myself. I dug in my pocket for my switchblade. Pulling it out I flicked it open and held it close to my chest.

"It's either me or him, right," I thought to myself. I stooped real low and pointed the blade forward ready to pounce on the unexpecting stallion when he looks inside the cart. "Are you actually going to do this?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath, "Think of Applejack at least, that's her brother." I started to panic, "Think of her, think of Fluttershy, I'm her lover." I don't know what to do, but my life was on the line. Hoovesteps drew closer and I started to breath rapidly and my hand started shaking as I held onto the blade. I closed my eyes thinking about how it would be for Fluttershy if she found out I was killed.

Next thing I know I hear a loud shout from behind, "Got cha." Everything went slow as I turned around quickly not expecting the stallion to have come around to the back of the wagon. I was about to lunge forward but my eyes quickly adjusted and before me wasn't big and red but rather little and blue. This pony was not the stallion I thought it was. "Haha got cha pretty good huh," she laughed hovering near the foot of the wagon.

I ignored the multi-colored maned mare and looked back to where Big Mac should have been. He was looking halfway into the shop before backing up some. "Oh shit," I said grabbing the laughing mare's hoof pulling her into the wagon with me. Couldn't let her blow my cover, if I had any left.

Caught by surprise Rainbow fell to my side and I held her to where she was laying down next to me. "Hey what ar-," Dash tried to say before I covered her mouth with my left hand. I had the blade in my right hand tucked aside so the athletic pony wouldn't see it.

I heard a feminine voice say, "Oh excuse me." Then a little rattling from the front of the wagon and we began to roll away. "Umh this is a...little...heavier," she said hauling us and her carrots away.

Dash wanted to get up but I kept her down. I peeked over the side and saw Big Mac checking the corner where the wagon had been parked, then he trotted to his sister, said something, and they headed deeper into town. I laid back down and sighed, "Hugh that was close." I closed my eyes and relaxed putting the switchblade back in my pocket. The chase was over.

RD moved my hand from her mouth so she could finally say something, "So what was all that about? Why are so jumpy and why are you in this wagon?" she said quietly not trying to cause attention from the mare pulling the wagon.

I didn't want to answer any questions I just needed to lay low and get to Twilight's. I opened my eyes partially looking at her confused but yet somewhat happy expression. I don't think she saw the Apple siblings so I guess I can make something up. I couldn't think of anything legit, not that I can't, I just don't feel like it right now. Without even giving any forethought I said quietly, "Ah you scared me that's why I'm jumpy and...um...I guess that's why I pulled you in and...uh your voice still echoed in my head so I covered your mouth so...I could recover from the sudden scare...and ah I was afraid you might scream surprising me again...and ur...ya a real prankster Dash you got me good...and um...yeah." I closed my eyes again. That should work, best I can come up anyway. Our conversation was quiet from here on out.

I was wrong she didn't buy it, "Yeah right," she said rolling her eyes, "...So why are you in here then?"

"I ah...I.," I said thinking of something, then said the first thing that came to mind, "...fainted in the wagon because I ran...um." That's as far as I got.

The pegasus arched an eyebrow, "Fainted while crouching, okay I'm calling total BS on this," she said.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head, "Rainbow Dash can we not."

Rainbow shrugged it off and said, "Fine don't tell me then."

We stood quiet for a minute before I felt the mare next to me push up against me. I saw that she had a light blush of pink on her blue cheeks. Oh yeah the weird feeling thing.

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out," the blue pegasus said, "...but it doesn't look like you're up for anything."

"Not really, not today," I said.

"Oh that's alright," the mare said a little bummed, "...this is cool, too. Just the two of us...not knowing where we're going in some random pony's wagon with carrots sticking in our backs." We both giggled.

"Some chariot this is, right," I said looking into her magenta eyes.

Dash gazed back at me and smiled. The wagon stopped and we both froze for a short moment. "Looks like our rides over," the blue mare said peeking over the wagons walls to see that the mare was unsaddling herself. Dash ducked her head and we looked at each other, "So what do we do?" she asked.

The other mare walked around the back and unlatched the door. We stared at the thick orange maned pony and the olive green eyes stared at us. The pale goldenrod colored mare opened her mouth and said loudly, "What are you two doing in my carrot wagon?"

The moment she said that I tell Rainbow, "Book it." The professional flyer took to the skies quickly leaving a stream of rainbow and I turned tail, hopped over the front of the wagon and took off running along the house and hid behind it. I looked behind me to find that Carrot Top wasn't following and she was standing in her wagon inspecting the contents with in.

Rainbow swooped down next to me, "That was a close one Tommy," the pegasus said. I took another relaxing minute before being asked with hope, "So ya think we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Um maybe, we'll see," I had said before facing her and saw how close her face, with a wide smile, was close to mine. "I'd hang out with you today but I really need to get to Twilight's," she frowned and crossed her arms slightly looking up and away when I said that.

"Twilight, why her?" she asked, "I'm the one that's awesome," The full of herself mare muttered.

"So could you tell me where she lives from here?" I asked noticing her bit of jealousy towards me wanting me to see Twi than to hang with her.

Rainbow flew above the rooftops and looked around. She pointed her hoof in the direction of the library and gave me direction to where it was. "Just head straight down that way and cut a couple corners you won't miss it," she instructed hovering down to me.

"Thanks RD gotta run I'll catch you later," and with that I ran towards the library.

"Yeah...see you around," the blue mare said to herself before flying off disappointed to where ever she was going.

* * *

**Twilight's Library**

I headed into direction of the treehouse being careful and vigilant not to be spotted by AJ's older brother. I cut a couple corners to get to the area that Rainbow pointed to until I saw a big oak tree with windows and a porch on top off to the side. I knew this had to be Twilight's treehome.

I was a couple yards away when the front door open and a pink behind was backing out. I came to a jog. "It was Pinkie, what was she doing her?" I asked myself.

"I really don't think you should do any of those things, Twilight," Pinkie said sounding pretty worried. She said one last thing before closing the door, "Stay here I...I'll be back." When she turned around and saw me the pink party mare pressed her back against the door blocking my entrance. "You don't want to go in there," she warned.

"Pinkie I need to talk to Twilight," I said reaching for the doorknob.

Pinkie said pushing my hand away with her hoof, "No you can't."

Gently pushing her to the side I say, "I have something important to ask and I need to get an answer."

The pink mare held onto my arm, "You have to trust me, Tommy, you don't want to go in there," she begged for me not to go in.

What's wrong with Twilight that it's freaking Pinkie out. I looked through the window and saw the alicorn on her back with her wings sprung out on her couch. Pinkie stood next to me and said, "See, that's why I didn't want you to come in.

Twilight was talking to the little purple green scaled baby dragon now, "Oh Spike I can't wait to learn all about him," She said half dreamily and half with glee and excitement, "...I can't wait to try experiments with him, too, it'll be so fun."

I thought to myself, "Wait, did she know I was coming, if so how."

Spike backed off his motherly like friend and headed for the door and said along the way, "Okay Twilight, you're freaking me out. I'm getting the heck out of here." Spike opened the door and saw me and Pinkie standing by the window. He wasn't to shock to see me; he just had a confused look on his face. "I'm guessing' your that human Twilight keeps talking about," he said crossing his arms cocking an eyebrow. "She really has the hots for you, dude...," he said walking away, "...good luck with that."

Me and Pinkie looked through the window again. "I want you to teach me all about you Tommy," the princess said softly reaching down to her nethers, "Oh Tommy I want to learn the ways your kind reproduce," she said lustfully.

"You got to be kidding me," I thought to myself.

The purple mare began to pleasure herself with her hoof with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Hah to see oha how it differs hah oh from our oha mating ah hah," the moaning mare said closing her eyes as the sensations shocked through her body.

I face-windowed saying to Pinkie, "Aww what's with you mares? What so attractive about me that makes you think of doing...that?"

"Beats me," she shrugged, "...but I don't feel that way towards you. I only want to be your friend and nothing more."

I look down at the little pink mare and asked her, "Thank you for being the only one sane, but how were you able to ignore it?"

Pinkie thought for a second, "I'm not sure, but when "she" came out I wasn't able to control that weird feeling."

I thought for a minute, "Could it be possible that your strange feeling or I should just say odd attraction channeled through Pinkamena and not you?"

"Um...I guess so," she said placing a hoof on her chin.

I started to think, "So it has to be an odd attractiveness that the mares are feeling for me. So Pinkamena felt that but Pinkie didn't, so it only affected one of her personalities and thank goodness it was her bad side and not the good side of Pinkie." I backed away from the window. "I still didn't understand what's up with that, though."

"Let's get out of here then Pinkie," I said knowing that I was still out in the open and I didn't want to be spotted.

* * *

**In Ponyville**

Pinkie just remembered something, "I almost forgot, you need to get ready, come with me," she said trotting away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Pinkie smiled, "Didn't you get my note?"

I followed behind, "Ah no." As we passed the treehome a strange colored snake hissed at me. I moved out of its way, I wasn't sure if it was going to bite me or what.

"I talked to Rarity and she said yes she'd love to go on a date with you," Pinkie informed, "...and you're supposed to be getting ready at the bakery."

"Wait, that's today," I said surprised.

The pink mare looked back at me, "Yeah, she was super-cited when I mentioned it.

I thought for a sec, "Yeah excited for a date or excited for something more."

"So what did you say?" I asked.

Pinkie told me her little conversation. (Pinkie's POV)

I had stopped by and said, "So what cha doin'?"

And she said in her fancy talk, "If you must know I'm finishing on a dress I designed. I've been working on it all day."

So I asked her, "Oh that's nice, so Rarity what do you think of Tommy?"

Then Rarity got all dreamy and said, "Why I think he's most charming and a gentleman, such a handsome magnificent creature that would make a girl faint on the very sight of him."

And I was like, "Really I only want to hug and be his friend on the very sight of him." (And she did just that, Pinkie hugged me and smiled)

Then Rarity looked at me funny and she said, "Anyhow what brings the talk of Tommy to your mind?"

So I asked, "I was just wondering, what do you think of going out on a date with him?"

"A date? With me? Oh well I...," Rarity placed a hoof on her chest, "...I would love to go on a date with Tommy, however I cannot stop my work as a special pony is coming in to town tomorrow and I need to present this dress to her that night."

I was a little sad but I became happy again when she said, "On the other hoof I will not refuse his offer and I will make time for him this evening." Rarity straightened out her mane, "Let me get myself ready and have him be here around 7pm."

"Okie dokie then and don't worry Rarity I will have everything set up here," I said happily.

"You're going to have it here at the boutique?" Rarity asked.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Ah huh and I'll make the dinner, too."

"Well Pinkie if you insist, then here at the boutique we shall have our date," Rarity said happily.

And then I went to prepare everything.

Pinkie finished telling me her conversation with Rarity. (Back to Tommy's POV)

"Alrighty then, but don't I need to get my dress clothes because I can't go in these overalls," I said still watching my back.

"I have everything ready for you at the bakery, your clothes and formal shoes, your hair stuff, everything" the pink mare said.

"Fluttershy didn't see you did she?" I asked wondering how she got my stuff.

"Nope, I popped in and I popped out," Pinkie said jumping to one side then back to the other side.

I thought to myself, "Good 'cause I don't want her to find out that I'm going out on a date with her friend. Man it feels wrong doing stuff behind Shy's back."

"So what were you doing at Twi's?" I asked the bouncing mare.

The party planner answered, "I stopped to see if I could set something up between you and Twilight and you know how she wanted to learn about the human race."

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Well I thought that while you were talking to Twi, you could see if she wanted to kiss you just out of curiosity," Pinkie explained, "...you know how Twilight likes to try new stuff."

I thought to myself, "That sounds like it'll work."

Pinkie said something else so I paid attention to her again, "But when I told her that, her eyes went all swirly and she began to talk about some really um...things about her and you and I had to stop her from saying those things but I couldn't and she kept saying and saying those things."

"I don't even want to know what those "things" were," I said to myself.

"When did she start saying those things?" I asked the mare at my side.

Pinkie thought for a second, "Um I think a half an hour ago."

That was when I was just heading towards the treehome. Well hopefully she'll be alright. I also hoped that Big Mac and Applejack gave up the search that way I can get through town without worrying about being caught.

* * *

**Sugarcube Corner**

We finally approached the bakery and Pinkie let me in. It was just me and her, the Cakes were out. The place was all cleaned up and spotless. Pinkie took me upstairs and we both stared at the bed remembering the memory of that night. It was awkward for only a minute.

"Um...I put your stuff in the bathroom so you can get ready," the pink mare said.

"Oh ah I'm going to use your shower if that's alright?" I asked heading to the restroom.

"Of course," she said and she left the room.

After a good clean shower and a nice set of dress clothes on, I went downstairs. I had black khakis and a striped dark purple button up dress shirt on with a black vest and bow tie. Hair combed and gelled back and ready to go.

Pinkie was waiting by the front counter, "Oh you look so much, much better Rarity's gonna love you," she said when she saw me.

"You said that Rarity said 7pm so we better get going," I said checking the time, 6:38pm.

"Oh right let's go," Pinkie said heading out the door.

And so we went heading to Rarity's. Now let's hope it stays formal.


	10. Dating Ms Formal

**Rarity's Boutique**

We departed from the sugary snack shape of a building and headed to the fashion designer's boutique.

"So how did it go with Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"It was ah...let's say I had a good run with her," I said.

"That's great," the pink mare said, "...but why would you be running with her, don't you need to kiss her?"

I shook my head and sighed, "That's what I mean Pinkie I did kiss her."

"Oh," Pinkie giggled.

We were just reaching the front door when I stopped Pinkie to thank her, "Thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome, I'll do anything for a friend," Pinkie said giving me a hug. "I have to get back to Twilight to see if she calmed down but I'll see you in a little bit, okay."

I said my goodbye to the little pink mare and turned to the door. I took a deep breath, "I really hope Rarity isn't too bad." I knocked on the door and waited for Ms. Rarity to open the door.

The door opened and there in her most beautiful dress stood Rarity. The unicorn wear a signature rose red silk jersey issa styled dress. The front was plunged while the back was backless showing off the white mare's withers. The dress wrapped around and under her bust showing off her curves as it draped down her body over her tail and down her hindlegs. Rarity had ruby hoof slippers on each hoof and a gold bracelet on her right fore wrist. She had gold pearl like earrings in each ear and a small golden like tiara on her head just behind her horn. Her eyeshadow matched the color of her dress and her mane was not curly but more in the style of having retro waves. Rarity's azure colored eyes met mine. Alright formal time.

I cleared my throat and said in a high classed manner, "My dear lady, you do look exquisite this evening." I bowed and kissed Rarity's hoof.

"Oh my," the fashionista turned her head and blushed covering her cheek with her free hoof, "You are the decorous one." I let go of the munificent mare's hoof. "You look very astonishing yourself," she said leading me in.

There was a table with a delectable meal Pinkie said she had cooked, a wine bottle with two crystal wine glasses on each end of the table. A candle and flower base was in the center of the table between the two silver plates with dome covers over them to keep the contents warm. A table cloth was spread underneath the preparations and a chandelier with more candles was above the table. An old wooden record player was playing a low soft soothing tone by the fire place. The candles made it dim but bright enough to see the food and each other or what not.

I moved Rarity's chair out and helped her up by having her use my arm as a crutch, then gently pushed the chair back in. I sat down on the other side and admire the setting and said, "I have to say Pinkie did a splendid job."

"Why yes, she did a magnificent job," the white unicorn declared, "...I do love the way dear Pinkie Pie can prepare these parties and special occasions into such a lovely evening, like today for instance."

"Yeah, Pinkie is something," I said removing my dome cover, "Let's see what she made for us?"

Rarity used her magic and levitated the round silver dome to the side where a little table was and placed it there. I placed mine there as well. On our plates was; for the main course lasagna, most likely meatless, it had cheese and different vegetables sliced in it with a seasoned tomato sauce spread on top. For the sides, crispy hay straws on top of a cranberry-almond ceaser like salad and a sweet roll. For dessert, because it was Pinkie who made this, a cupcake.

"Smells quite delish," Rarity levitated her fork to the corner of the lasagna getting a piece and tasting it, "And taste quite delish as well."

I partook in the meal sampling everything except the cupcake. The lasagna was delicious, especially when I ate it with the sweet roll and the salad was just as great. Now the hay straws wasn't too bad actually, I may not eat them raw but with the meal it gave it a little crispiness. "Mmm she really out done herself," I said after trying each of the items. I poured me and Rare wine. It was smooth going down with a hint of cherry.

We enjoyed our meal before we started engaging in conversation. After the dessert I asked Rarity, "So Rarity, tell me more about yourself? How you became who you are today?"

Rarity wiped her muzzle with a napkin she had levitated before telling me, "Well I was always passionate about fashion and design. I would say I was born for it and even when I was a filly, designing clothes was who I was meant to be and that's also when I discovered that being a fashionista was my destiny and attained my cutie mark."

I sipped my wine, "Interesting, so further along did you engage more into your passion?" I asked.

"Did I," the white fashion designer said, "I did, so after the school performance show I continued to participate in more of the schools functions that would require a young talented designer, cheer squad, band group, sports team, or even for nightmare night costume contest. As I became older I started my own club, I was the head of the School's Fashion Society or the SFS, I taught other teenaged ponies all I knew about the importance and beauty fashion brings a pony when out in the world. Being a designer was with me my whole life, oh I love it and I love to share my work with others. Sometimes I would make somepony something and give it to them just out of generosity."

I nodded my head, "And you do most of your work here in Ponyville?"

"The majority of the time, yes, but I've done some designs in Canterlot," Rarity answered. "I would do more work there but my father paid for my boutique here in Ponyville. He was going to use the bits for my college but I told him that I'm already doing what I love and so he used the bits for my very own place of business instead."

I poured us some more wine. "That's very nice of your father, besides you're so talented you wouldn't need college anyway. Your cutie mark is your degree in fashion," I complimented.

Rarity blushed a little, "Why thank you," she said before asking me, "So Tommy what are your talents? Do you have a career of your own?"

I thought for a second, "I haven't thought of real talents or had an interesting career. My life's been down the drain ever since Tina's death, I didn't want to ruin the mood with depressing stuff though."

But when Tina was alive I had goals, so I shared that instead, "When I was younger I used to create buildings or houses out of Legos (I saw Rarity's questionable look on her face so I added what Lego's were)...they're building block toys for kids. They usually come in various size sets but people would make it into art, sculpting cities and statues out of Lego's and there's even a themed based park back on Earth. Personally for me, I based my career goal on just the mere fact of me creating these miniature buildings. Being a civil engineer was what I was going to school for...but as of right now I never finished and..."

I finished the rest in my head, "...what was the point in life with the one who truly loved you died because of a careless action you did. I didn't finish because I didn't have the desire for anything except waste away." I broke eye contact with her and my eyes drifted away.

The fashionista looked at me concerned, "Darling, are you okay?"

I fixed my eyes back on the unicorn and said, "Ah...yeah I was...I was just thinking about how I won't be doing that job anytime soon."

Rarity placed a hoof on my hand and pitied, "Don't worry about a thing, you're in Equestria now. I'm sure you can use your special talent here. I bet ponies would love your ideas on designing big fancy buildings."

That made me smile as I thought, "I could see that. Life in Equestria with Fluttershy and having the job I always wanted to do."

"The only thing you need to devote your life to is to be with Tina," that voice in my head said.

The good voice however, "But Fluttershy needs you and your already in love with her, maybe life here wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Don't you dare try and change what you and Tina had," that voice said, "...you're out of place here anyway and you can be out of here soon."

"Tommy dear," I heard a worried voice say.

I snapped out of my thinking state and said quickly, "Sorry Rarity it's just...do you want to dance?" I went around the table holding out my hand.

"Well um...sure I would love to," she said taking my hand and getting off her chair. I turned the record player up just a little and turned to see Rarity already dancing. I studied her for a minute. Rarity moved slow and casual with her eyes closed. Left hoof forward then back, right hoof forward-back. Side kick left, side kick right, turn around repeat.

I stopped Rarity and said, "Try this, come on, stand on your hindhooves." I held on her forehooves and place her right hoof on my shoulder and her left hoof was in my right hand extended out. I placed my left hand on her lower back above her hips. Standing on her hindlegs, she was about a foot shorter than me.

"I usually don't dance on two," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go, now follow my lead," I said as I took my first step forward with my left foot. Rarity followed my foot and stepped back with her right hoof. I moved my right foot next to my left as Rarity moved back and I moved to the right.

Rarity almost lost her balance, "Ooh," she said.

I pulled her closed to me and told her, "I told ya I got you." Next I moved my right foot back and Rarity mirrored it with her left hoof forward. Then I moved my left foot next to my right and Rarity moved to the left. I stepped to the left bringing my right foot next to my left with Rarity following.

"See and that's it, now we repeat," I smiled and stared into the azure eyes.

"Well I must say I do love your style of dancing, what is it called?" the white unicorn said.

We repeated the dance and I told her, "It's the human version of ballroom dancing and you're doing quite well." The designer closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest as we continued to dance. "Where's Sweetie Belle?" I asked.

Rarity answered, "Pinkie sent her to Applejack's so the girls are going to be spending the night. Do you have siblings back home?"

"Two sisters, Melissa and Caroline," I answered, "Melissa's older than me, she's 29 and Caroline's my little sister, she's 20."

"May I ask if they do anything special?" the formal mare asked.

I said, "Melissa's a chiropractor and Caroline, well she hasn't decided on what she wants to be, she always had an open mind for stuff so that's probably the come she hasn't picked her career yet."

"Do you see them at all?" the unicorn asked.

"Not really, my older sister lives in Alabama with her husband, Terry. Caroline is still with my parents and they live in another part of Alabama," I said thinking of my family, "We usually get together during Christmas or Thanksgiving."

Rarity looked up at me, "Don't you live in Alabama, too?"

"No I lived in Brooklyn most of my life," I explained, "...once I was able to pay for my own place I was able to stay, even when my family moved away to be in Alabama."

"Why would you choose to stay if your family left?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.

I slowly lost the rhythm of my dancing as I thought of why, "I stayed because of Tina, we were going to live our lifes there get married and have some kids when the time was right." I didn't tell Rarity that.

I said instead, "Work and ah...school." It was half the truth because I did have a decent job and me and Tina were going to college at the time. Having a life with Tina was the true reason that I stayed behind.

"It seems that you are alone...," the white mare said, "...but here in Equestria you have us, your friends, and maybe one day you'll find the mare of your dreams and settle in with her."

I stopped dancing and just stood there holding on to Rarity. I was thinking of Fluttershy, "Shy is the mare of my dreams, I love her and I miss her, I just wanted to run to her and hold her."

I let go of the fashionista and said, "You're a really good dancer."

I walked over to the table and drank the rest of the wine in my cup. I noticed a beautiful looking dress in the making. "Working on another dress?" I asked checking out the dress.

Rarity walked next to me, "Oh this I am working on for a very special pony that is coming in to town and I have to present this dress for her tomorrow night."

"Who's the special pony?" I asked.

Rarity looked up in awe, "Only the most luxurious pony alive, Glamour, she is traveling around Equestria to find a talented designer to design dresses and outfits to be modeled by the most famous mares, such as Miss Canterlot, Miss Manehatten, Miss Cloudsdale and even Miss Ponyville."

"Looks like you're almost done, its coming along very nice," I tell the unicorn.

"Yes and I was meaning to ask Fluttershy if she would model my dress when Glamour arrives tomorrow night," Rarity asked smiling big.

I assured, "I'm sure she'll do it, I will even talk to her for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rarity said happily stomping her hooves, "Glamour will be here at 10pm and I'm going to need Fluttershy to be here around 8:30pm."

"No problem I'll have her here by then," I said staring in Rarity's eyes holding her hooves.

We stared into each others eyes for a good minute before Rarity smiled with half closed eyes, "You know Tommy, this has been a lovely evening," she said softly.

I smiled back and inched my face close to hers, "Yeah and with a lovely mare to enjoy it with," I said softly. Rarity slightly blushed and giggled as her muzzled was only a few inches from my lips. I puckered my lips and the unicorn closed her eyes and went for the kiss. Upon contact the mare blinked her eyes a couple times kicking her leg out before squeeing and falling back on her back with the twitching of a leg with a wide smile on her face.

I was taken a back, "Was that all it took, seriously. You know what I'm not going to complain, at least I didn't have to take it any further than that."

I was about to walk out but a tall bottle caught my eye. I grabbed the wine bottle, "Don't want it to go to waste."

"Goodnight, Rarity," I said closing the door behind me. What a sigh of relief.

I was walking home, man it's already dark, 8:23pm on my watch. I hope Shy's alright, I haven't seen her all day. I was approaching a tree when I heard a voice.

"Oh that was boring," it said, "...I thought I was going to die of complete boredom with all that romantic atmosphere eehh."

I stopped and looked around, "Who said that?" A snake hung out of the tree surprising me and causing me to take a step back.

The snake looked like the one that hissed at me back at Twilight's Library, grey body and yellow-red eyes with white eyebrows. I knew who it was instantly.

"Damn it Discord what do you want?" I asked impatiently. I knew he was going to mess with me about something.

The snake slid out of the tree and increased in size as he made it into the air forming into the tall drac that he was. "I'm just saying it would have been much enjoyable if you went to Twilight instead," Discord snickered.

"Yeah right, she was acting weird, too," I said remembering what I saw, "...I'm glad I went to see Rarity."

"If I would have known I would of-" Discord muttered something.

"What was that?" I cut him off.

"Oh nothing just thinking of how close you are to actually pulling this off and eventually leaving. It's not like there's nothing important here for you to stay, right," He said slyly.

When he mentioned leaving I felt like I'd be missing something and yes Fluttershy is important to me. I stared at the ground not wanting to think of it.

Discord saw that he pushed a button and decided to mess with me in that area. "What would Fluttershy do when you leave?" He smiled and slithered around me placing his paw and talon on my shoulders behind me whispering in my ear. I stood quiet. "The mare left and abandoned, forever heart brokened," he continued.

"I don't want to leave Shy I love her," I thought. I hate thinking about her heart being broken.

"And you think she truly loves you heh heh heh" he said. It's like he can read my mind.

"Yes of course she does," I thought to myself.

"Believe what you want, you said it yourself it's just some odd feeling that's making these mares fall for you," he whispered.

I became deep in despair, "He's right Shy doesn't love me at all, I'm just confusing her love with that stupid ass feeling."

Discord chuckled in satisfaction. "This is better than I thought," he said to himself.

"DISCORD!" yelled a pony coming towards us. The draconequus let go of me and I slumped to the ground.

"Why hello there Pinkamena," he said greeting the poofy maned pony.

"You leave him alone you big meanie," Pinkie said jumping in his face.

Discord caressed her chin catching her in mid air, "That's not the Pinkamena I want. Why don't you let her out to play so we can have some real fun?" he asked mischievously. Pinkie broke from his grasp and jumped to ground looking away from him.

I watched the two talk as I downed the rest of the wine before tossing it over my shoulder. That voice spoke, "You see Tina's love for you is real and isn't some fake feelings like that mare you care so much about."

I said to myself, "You have anything to say to that, good voice?" Why should it I'm already accepting the fact that what Discord said is true. His words hissed in my ear like a snake.

Discord was on all fours with Pinkie standing between his arms. He stroke her chin gently having her look up at him and said, "You know you're my favorite element right, the element of laughter. What's wrong? I thought you loved fun."

The pink mare pushed his paw away and told him, "Only when it doesn't evolve making ponies feel sad," she said looking at me.

"Haha and you think fun is defined by one pony forcing another to do something they didn't want to. Now tell me my dear Pinkamena how does that work exactly," the master of chaos brought up the very thing that made Pinkie feel very sad. Her mane and tail depoofed and the drac began to run his talons through her straight hair. "Now that's the Pinkamena I wanted," he said devilishly.

I glared at him. I had enough of his crap. I got to my feet and stood in between him and the pink mare, "Why don't you leave her the fuck alone," I told him off, "...you think its some sort of game missing with someones...or someponies emotions like that."

"Hmm you're the one to talk. You're doing the same thing to poor little Fluttershy," Discord's statement shut me up quick, "Here you are telling her you love her when your planning on leaving her for your Tina girl." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Discord looked from me to Pinkie and grinned, "Looks like I'll leave you two alone. It was fun afterall (yawn) but even this Chaotic Master needs his rest." Discord poofed his pajamas on and was tucked in his bed. Me and Pinkie watched as he poofed away.

We stood for a couple minutes before Pinkie said shaking her head as her mane/tail frizzed back, "I'm not letting that get to me anymore, I have already forgave myself and I think you shouldn't let Discord get to you either." I smiled at the mare that always looks at things positive. "You love Fluttershy and she loves you, weird feeling or no weird feeling, she loves you and if you believe in your heart that Fluttershy's love for you is 100 percent you shouldn't let anypony tell you that it's not."

I brightened up on that thought, Pinkie's right. Something good in me said, "This mare does not have fake love...it is real, now go be with her."

My heart warmed up as I was about to run to the cottage. "Thanks again Pinkie, I always find comfort from you."

I was about to take off when she yelled, "Wait don't you want to hear my plans for Twilight and Rainbow tomorrow?"

I stopped and turned around, "Well actually-" I tried to say before being cut off.

Pinkie said quickly, "Because I talked to Twilight and she is all calmed down now and maybe...-"

I walked up to her, "No no Twilight," I said cutting her off.

Pinkie quickly said the next idea, "Okay then maybe you can hang out with Dash and flatter her on her really awesome tricks and she likes it when ponies praise her that way yo-"

I held her muzzle shut with my hand and she still tried to make words come to light. Mumble mumble mumble was all I heard. "No Dash either. Just Fluttershy," I said removing my hand from her mouth. "I know you want to see Tina alive as quickly as I do but...I really need to spend some time with Fluttershy because I don't want her feeling that I don't care for her."

Pinkie nodded her head, "Okay, I understand you don't want to neglect your love for her."

"Exactly," I said.

"Awe Fluttershy is so lucky to have you. Is there anything I can do at least?" the party mare asked.

I didn't have anything planned just yet and I didn't want to refuse her offer because Pinkie's been a big help so far. I stroke my chin thinking then I asked her, "Can you get me a boat?"

Pinkie beamed, "A boat, yeah I can get you a boat. Are you taking her on vacation? 'Cause if you are you're going to need a really big one, like a ferry or ooh ooh a cruise liner."

I laughed a little, "No Pinkie just a little row boat will do just fine. I want to take her down the stream away from here just me and her, you know," I explained, "I'll figure out what we'll do but I do want to leave in the morning."

"Don't worry, I know a pony who knows a pony that has a sister who has a friend who works for this pony who knows a pony with a cousin that owns a boat that knows me and he'll let me borrow his boat," she said all too fast.

"Okay...be sure to tell that pony thanks for me," I said.

I thanked the mare and said goodbye.

"Don't worry I'll be there as early as I can, good night," Pinkie headed to her home as did I.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

It was already 9:13pm. I went up to the front door and slowly opened it.

I said not to loudly, "Fluttershy."

No answer. I looked in the kitchen, nothing. She wasn't downstairs so I went upstairs figuring she must have gone to sleep.

I went up the stairs slowly and was about to go to the room when I realized I was still dressed up. I went in the restroom instead to change and took a quick shower. I really started to hate keeping secrets from her, but I had no choice.

The bathroom door opened and I didn't hear who came in until I heard a voice, "I-I'm sorry for coming in (sniff) but I was-"

I opened the curtain and saw the yellow pegasus hiding behind her mane not wanting to see me in the nude, but I didn't care. "Fluttershy its okay," I said cutting her off.

She ran to me and jumped in the tub hugging me and said with tears in her eyes, "I was so worried about you (sniff) I thought something bad happened to you (sniff) when you didn't come back from work (sniff) I went to Applejack's but Granny Smith said you had left (sniff) I came home but you weren't here and..and (sniff) there was a note I...I didn't mean to read it (sniff) but...but I didn't know where you were so I went looking for you in town (sniff) and you weren't at the bakery and I came home waiting for you (sniff) then it was getting latter and latter and I haven't heard from you (sniff) so I..I thought that you were...you were..," She began to sob.

I had already kneeled down crying with the mare that loved me holding her tight. "I...I'm so sorry Fluttershy, I love you, I love you so much," I cried. I needed to say that and she needed to know that.

Shy cried over my shoulder, "I...I love you, too T, I don't want to ever lose you."

I ended up laying in the tub with Shy held close to me. The warm water poured down on us as we embraced each other. I believe, like Pinkie said, that Shy loves and cares for me. This has to be real.

After what seemed to be a long while, me and Shy were in bed dried and I was in my PJ's. The timid pony was laying on my stomach as I kissed her passionately. I placed my left hand on her flank as I ran my right fingers through her mane on her neck. I enjoyed the warm lips as my tongue tasted the mare I loved dearly. Our tongues tangled as I held her tight not wanting to have to leave this pegasus alone in a state like that again.

I broke the kiss to tell her, "I'll always love you and I would never let anypony ever try and take you from me." I held a long kiss with her.

Fluttershy said with love, "I give you my heart T, I belong to you and nopony else."

Tears rolled down my eyes when I heard that. "My love is yours my angel, my darling little butterfly," I told her as I covered us with the warm blanket.

The shy mare blushed when I called her that and she kissed me tenderly. "Oh T," she said nuzzling me under my neck.

We fell asleep not wanting to let the other go. This was no joke, my Fluttershy did love me and I loved her, she had my heart.

Tomorrow I will be able to give her the attention she needed. My dear sweetheart.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll see you guys next chapter.


	11. FlutterTom: Part One Between Two Loves

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

It was in the middle of the night when I was suddenly awakened. I sat up rubbing my eyes before reaching over to Fluttershy. All I felt was the blanket that covered her and an empty space next to me.

"She probably went to the bathroom," I tell myself. I waited for a minute so I can cuddle with her when she returns but nothing. I did however hear the bathroom door rattle, so I went to the bathroom to check on Fluttershy. The rattling stopped once I got to the door, "You okay?" I asked knocking on the door, but no answer. I cracked the door a little to peek in. It was dark and when I went in to flip the light switch, Shy wasn't in there. I looked at the door inspecting it, "That's odd," I said leaving the restroom.

I heard the faucet turn on and the sounding of a glass being filled downstairs. The little mare was probably thirsty so I went to the kitchen to see if she was okay. It was dark in there as well so I had to turn the light on only to find the water running and no Fluttershy. I turn the faucet off and turned around to the table to find the very glass that was filled sitting there with water dripping off of its rim and trailing a line of water off the table on the other end.

"Okay this was getting a little freaky, is Fluttershy playing games with me?" I asked myself. I heard hoovesteps on the other side of the table. "Okay Fluttershy I know its you," I said a little playfully. I walked around the table and jumped back, "Woe what the hell," I said as I saw watery hoovesteps imprinting themselves going towards the front door.

I was getting a little scared, not so much because of the paranoia, but Shy doesn't seem to present in the cottage at all and I was getting worried. I followed the hooveprints outside to find nothing different but the starry sky on a cool night.

"Discord better not be behind this," I thought, "...he better not have Fluttershy." Man why can't he just leave me alone

"T," I heard soft voice say. I smiled as I heard her sweet voice come around the corner of the cottage. "I love you so much," she said.

I cut the corner half ways and stopped when I saw something respond back, "I love you too my beautiful little mare." I stared at him holding my mare. That something was someone and that someone was...me. I didn't know what to say as I pondered on what's going on. The clone of me looked up at me and smiled warmly in a friendly like manner. I just stood there staring at him. I was about to advance when I heard another voice.

"Tommy we can finally be together again," I heard another voice say happily. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice...I haven't heard her voice for a couple of years now, it couldn't be. I completely went around the corner to see the one I lost, Tina. She was really here...alive.

Another being was hugging her. "And now we can be together forever," he said before looking up at me grinning with furrowed eyebrows. He was another clone of me. I should be confused right now but I couldn't stop focusing on Tina.

Both clones walked towards me. Who were they? The two centered as they drew closer to me eventually becoming one man. The left side looked sinister while the right looked favorable and good. He vanished leaving me a clear view of my two love interests.

I had a bright smile for Tina. Discord brought her back, I can't believe it. I glanced over at Fluttershy giving me a gentle smile. I stared at them both wanting to go and hug them. As I started to walk up to the two girls the ground began to shake and I almost lost my balance.

A split ran between my legs and up to where Fluttershy and Tina were standing. As soon as it was between the two a crater opened up and the ground began to crumble and fall apart. Shy and Tina fell into the opening mouth of the splitting land and I was already sprinting over to them and dived reaching out to them. Luckily I was able to grab them both. I held on tight not wanting to let the other go.

"Hold on, don't let go," I yelled trying to pull them up, but each time I tried the ground would give in making me lose my leverage causing me to slip each time, "Shy you have to fly," I told her.

She was scared and shaking, "I...I...," she was panicking and had fear in her eyes. It frightened her so much that it was like her wings were glued to her sides.

"Don't let me go baby," Tina called out to me.

"I won't, I'm not going to lose you again," I said with my heart racing and breathing hard.

The yellow pegasus shut her eyes and tears began to squeeze through her eye slits. Tina tried to pull her self up but each time she stepped on the walls of the crater the rocks would give in from under her feet and she would continue to slip.

Time was running out and I was beginning to fall in myself. What am I suppose to do, pick one. I looked at them both with tears forming in my eyes. "I can't...I-I won't."

Just then a massive earthquake thundered under me causing me to let go of Tina and Shy. "NOOO," I screamed. They fell into the dark abyss screaming. I reached out to them and cried, "Oh Fluttershy, (crying) why...why did this have to happen (crying)." She fell until all I saw was a speck of pale yellow disappear into the darkness and when I didn't hear her scream anymore I knew it was over and my new found love was gone forever. I bawled out cursing to the heavens, "Why did you take her away from me, (sobbing) what did I do to deserve this (sobbing) It should have been me (sobbing) she didn't deserve to die (sobbing) she didn't deserve it."

In the middle of my mourning the ground fell apart from under me and I quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff hanging for dear life. I was slipping and I wouldn't be able hold on for much longer and I accepted that. "I am not going to live without Fluttershy so if I die, so be it. I will be with my love in the afterlife and that way we will be together for eternity," I thought my final thoughts smiling with tears streaming down my cheeks as I let go falling to my death. I closed my eyes and waited for death to bring me back together with Shy again.

What seemed forever finally ended as I plunged into the ground. It didn't hurt at all strangely. I laid there not sure if I could move or not. "Tommy, come on Tommy get up," A voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Tina looking down at me. Was I in heaven? Were they in heaven with me? I smiled up at her. Wait a minute. I sat up and looked around to find that I was not in heaven. I was sitting on the pavement and buildings were around, I was in the middle of the street, I was back on Earth. Tina helped me to my feet. What was going on?

"Where home and now we can enjoy our lives together," Tina said wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me. I kissed her back but stopped when I thought of the mare that must be here as well. "You okay, you don't seem very happy to see me," Tina said.

"Of course I am it's just...," I said looking around, "...where is she?"

Tina placed her hand on my cheek causing me to look at her, "Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ah...um...," I muttered before hearing someone cry for help. I looked down the street and the cry came from a car. I walked down the street and notice that Shy was sitting in a totalled car. That looks like the same vehicle I was in the accident in and this was the same street Tina lost her life at. I was more worried now and confused.

Tina followed behind and when she saw how concerned I was about the little pony in the car she said, "Her? Tommy you don't need her anymore." She grabbed my hand.

"She's in trouble...I ah... I have to...," I began to say.

Tina was getting upset, "Why, just let her go, you have me now, " she said crossing her arms.

"T," Shy cried out.

I glanced back over to the car, then back at Tina, "Tina...I love you but...but I just can't.. (sighs) I don't know...its just," Why is this so hard. This was the woman you loved to death and you're doing all this to bring her back and now your picking Fluttershy over her. It's because my love for Shy is so strong...I don't want to lose her.

"Tommy you're not going to leave me are you?" Tina asked looking sad. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to leave her but...Shy.

I stuttered, "I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Ha you still don't get it do you," that wasn't Tina's voice but something from behind her. His head appeared above her and his talon and paw were on her shoulders. Not Discord.

"What are you doing? Why can't you leave me alone? And get Fluttershy out of there," I yelled.

Discord chuckled, "Oh I can't do that, you're the only one that can help her." I walked over to the car. "If you go to Fluttershy I shall take precious Tina back." I turned around and faced the grinning Drac, "Now if you want to be reacquainted with this lovely creature here I'll send Fluttershy home and leave you here with Tina. The choice is yours and you might want to hurry."

Just then bright lights appeared a distance away and seemed to be coming down the road fast. "Oh no it was heading for the car," I said to myself. If I stay with Tina, I'll never see Fluttershy again. Discord can easily save her with his magic if I do that. I love Tina dearly I do but...I can't let Shy go she's a part of me now. The lights were getting brighter and I made up my mind. I ran to the car opening the door and saw that Shy's right hindleg was pinned between jagged metal and the seat. I looked back and Tina was already fading away with a tear escaping down her cheek. Discord smiled before poofing away.

"It hurts," Shy wimpered. I turned to mare in need holding her hooves.

"I'll get you out...somehow," I said panicking. Shy held onto my hands tight not wanting to let go but I needed to run out and flag the semi to stop, but it only sped up. I went back inside the car and tried to bend the metal to free the little mare's leg, but to no avail.

"Tommy," Shy screeched as the beams filled the inside of the car. It was too late. I wrapped my arms around Fluttershy's body covering her eyes as the semi hit us with a hard impact.

I woke up with a cold sweat, I sat up quickly breathing hard trying to calm down. I looked around the dark room. I was back in bed at the cottage with Fluttershy safely next to me, "Oh thank God," I said to myself placing my hand over her mane. It was just a bad dream. I laid back down trying to go back to sleep. Shy was facing me sleeping peacefully. I watched her as her chest inhale/exhaled breathing softly. "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Fluttershy," I thought closing my eyes. "Could this be it? Are you going to finally let Tina go and stay with Fluttershy?" I asked myself. I eventually fell back to sleep concluding on that thought.

I woke up to a fine morning with the one I love laying next to me. I gazed at the beautiful mare barely opening her eyes and with a timid little yawn she stretched her legs out.

"Good morning T," she said with a just waking up voice.

Before kissing her I tell her, "Good morning to you too, my love."

I sat up resting my back on the backrest thinking of last nights nightmare. I stared down on the lovely pegasus with a blank stare. She tilted her head looking up at me and before she could say if I was alright I held her close resting my chin over her pink mane. Two questions stayed in my head. Can I let Tina go? and am I willing to stay here with Fluttershy?.

The good voice in my head said, "You two love each other so yes stay here with her."

The other however opposed, "Letting Tina go is not why your here in the first place. You came to regain your lover from the dead not fall in love again. Let me remind you that her love is not real for you."

"Nope, I refuse to believe that," I tell myself. I let Shy go and stared into her gorgeous teal eyes and smiled.

"Hey I'm sorry I had you worrying yesterday but let me make it up to you," I said caressing her mane, "Me and you are going to spend the whole day together. No work, no errands, no pony else, just me and my beautiful mare."

That brought a warm smile to the pegasus, "Oh I would love to spend today with you. I would love to spend everyday with you," she said nuzzling me.

"I would hope so 'cause I'm not going to spend those days alone, you know," I said kissing her forehead, "Let us go and get freshen up now."

I was changed and freshened up waiting downstairs. Fluttershy was still upstairs combing her mane and tail. I was talking to her as she finished. "So Rarity wants me to ask you if you can do her a favor."

"Um what is it," Fluttershy softly yelled from upstairs.

I called up to her, "There's a pony coming into town tonight and she wants to know if you could model a dress she's been working on to show this pony by the name of Glamoure."

Fluttershy walked up to the stairs and shyly said hiding under her mane, "I...um...I'm not sure if-if I can do that."

I looked up at her, "Oh come on its just one pony. It's not like there's going to be a crowd," I said.

The yellow mare said, "But that's the thing, Rarity usually has something set up when showing her dresses to special ponies and...and that means...," Fluttershy hid more behind her mane and lowered herself a little before saying in a light squeaky voice, "...ponies are going to be there watching me."

I went up the stairs at that point. I pushed her mane back so I could see that pretty face and told her,

"Look I'll be there for you, just ignore everypony else."

"Thank you but...," Shy said shyly, "...I just don't like it when other ponies stare at me."

"But I stare at you all the time," I pointed out.

The timid mare smiled, "That's different your my um...your my stallionfr-or ah...-"

I saw her struggling to find the word so I finished her sentence for her, "...boyfriend."

She nodded her head, "That's the word I was looking for, your my boyfriend."

"Like I said, I'll be there and all you have to do is keep your attention on me and everything will be fine, okay," I said assurringly.

Fluttershy looked down for a second thinking, "Okay...I'll do it, if Rarity needs me I'll do it."

"There's the spirit," I said as we stared into each other eyes again. A knock at the door interrupted that.

I went downstairs and opened the door, "It must be Pinkie with the boat," I thought as I greeted, "Hello Pink-Dash, what are you doing here?"

Rainbow hovered in the air with a hoof behind her head looking slightly away, "Um well um I thought we could hang today hehe," She said slowly hovering close to me.

Fluttershy is right behind me I didn't want her to try anything funny. "Well Dash I don't know if today is a good day its just...aah." As she was getting close I stepped back.

The cyan colored mare placed her hooves on my shoulders and blushed, "If you don't want to hang fine...," then she said in a more relaxed tone, "...but I just wanted say that I...," RD stopped when she saw Fluttershy. Her red cheeks turned blue, "...your collar needs to be fixed, okay bye Fluttershy, see you later Tommy," she said fixing my already fixed collar and taking off into the skies as fast as she said the last part of her sentence.

I thought to myself, "I don't know if I can love Shy and have mares all over me at the same time. I really hope it wares off or something."

"What did Rainbow want?" the yellow pegasus asked.

"Ah nothing lets just go," I said watching the stream of rainbow disappear.

Fluttershy was about to go into the kitchen, "Don't you want me to make you something eat?...um if you would like me to," she asked.

Saying that Pinkie wasn't here yet, I'll just kill some time that way I can surprise Fluttershy when the boat gets here. "You know what, let's get something in town and bring it back," I said handing her the bits I made yeasterday, "Go ahead and keep it, I'd rather you be in control of the bits. I make it, you spend it." Although I lost my job on the first day so I won't be makin' it anytime soon. I'm going to have to explain that one to Shy (sighs) more lies. I'm going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later.

Fluttershy retrieved a saddle bag and placed the bits inside. "Okay let's get going then...ah if your ready to go that is," The pegasus said before heading out.

I had some casual clothes and sun glasses on, "Yeah I'm pretty much ready."

* * *

**In Ponyville**

It was 9:32am when we left. We were walking into town when the shy pony asked, "If you don't mind me asking but what are we going to do today?"

I smiled and said, "You like picnics don't you?"

"Oh I love picnics, they're one of my favorite things to do," Shy cheerfully said, "...especially with my friends or the critters. It's so peaceful and quiet." The pegasus jumped in the air and hovered there pressing her hooves together over her chest.

I wrapped an arm around her lower back pulling her close to me until we were nose to nose. She was still flapping her wings. "Today is going to be a wonderful day. I want to make sure you have fun, okay." I said softly smelling a fresh flowery scent. Fluttershy blushed lightly and kissed my lips before giving me a warm smile.

I let her go so she can fly next to me. "So where can we find some good breakfast to go?" I asked.

Fluttershy thought for a second then answered, "I always wanted to try the Morning Days Restaurant on the otherside of the park...well that's if you want to try it."

I looked at her, "We can try that," I agreed.

"We can either continue going into town and cut through the town market square or go around and walk through the park, "the timid pegasus directed, "...which ever way you want to go is fine by me."

"The park, let's go through the park," I picked our route and followed Fluttershy into the direction of the park.

We eventually saw the big field of green grass with ponies with their foals playing, elderly ponies fed birds, and other simply walked the paths as did we.

"Today's such a nice day, don't you think Shy?" I said enjoying the weather.

She answered, "Why yes today is lovely."

We sat on a bench near the middle of the park and watched the little fillies and colts play with their parents. Even Berry Punch was there playing frisby with her daughter, Berry Pinch. We watched them play. I placed my arm around the mare sitting next to me with my hand resting on her waist. She was laying her head on my chest.

After a minute or so Shy tells me, "You know T."

"Yeah," I said still watching the two play.

The yellow mare looked up at me and said slowly, "Maybe one day if we um ever did get married..," a hint of pink was showing on her cheeks, "...maybe we could um...have a um...foal of our own." She then gave me a weak smile.

My eye twitched as I looked straight. "...a foal of our own," repeated in my head.

Fluttershy's saw my blank expression, "I'm sorry i-if you don't want children...I um I won't be mad...I just thought one day I could um...have a daughter of my own," she said with a bit of sadness staring down at my lap.

I love Shy dearly but kids is another thing, but on the other hand I'm willing to give her whatever she wants. I lifted the shy mare's chin and said full heartedly, "If a foal is what you want, when the time is right, I'll give you a baby girl."

She smiled with joy, "Oh thank you T, thank you, thank you." she said sitting on my lap placing her hooves over my neck kissing me.

"Why don't you two lovebirds get a room," somepony said sarcastically. We stopped kissing and Fluttershy blushed looking over her shoulder to see who the speaker of the voice was. The mulberry pony with the cerise colored mane and tail and her daughter had spotted us so she came over to say hi. "How ya doing babe," she said to me, "...and how 'bout you girl, you were really somethin' that night before," she said to Shy.

"I'm doing all right how about you," I said returning the greeting.

"Um...hello Ms. Punch...I'm doing um...okay. I don't think I want to...um do that again," the yellow pegasus timidly said getting off of my lap remembering that night.

The pale rose filly with the moderate rose colored mane dropped her frisby, looked up to her mother with her cute little lime green eyes and whined, "Mommy why did you stop playing."

The mare turned to her daughter, "Now little Berry mommy's talking to her friends. Why don't you say hello."

"Oh um hi, now can we play," the little filly said unpatiently waving her hoof.

Fluttershy jumped down and stroke her mane, "I'll play with you...if that's okay with you Ms. Punch," the yellow mare asked the mulberry one.

"Sure go for it," Berry said, "..you can help me tire her out."

"Alright," the little filly jumped around Fluttershy happily then picked her red plastic round disc with her magic and ran into the field with Shy trotting after her.

"She can do magic at such a young age," I said a little surprised.

Berry said proudly, "Only levitating small objects but yeah. I may not be a unicorn to teach her myself but I want my little girl to learn how to take care of herself so I coughed up some extra bits and put her in magic kindergarten."

"Tough like her mom huh," I said watching my mare play with the little filly.

"You got that right," the mare said, "...without a stallion at home a mare has to take care of herself and her baby. I had to be tough and provide. I'm not one of those woe is me mares, I need a stallion. I had to be independent for myself and my daughter."

"She has a good mom. If you don't mind me asking what ever happened to Mr. Punch?" I asked.

No hesitation or feelings of pity for her former ex-husband she said, "Fruit Punch, that coward I don't know where he is and I don't care. He left me when I was pregnant with her. He packed his stuff and left in the middle of the night leaving me a note saying having a foal was too much for him and he didn't want anything to do with us. He never truly loved me anyway. After drinking with his poker buddies he'd come home and use me for sex and nothing more. That bastard. Like I said I don't need any stallion I can take care of myself."

"Wow what a piece of shit," I said unamused, "I would never leave my wife and kid like that," I said glancing over to Fluttershy.

"That's good because Fluttershy's a great girl," the mulberry pony said, "..she deserves a guy that treats her with love and careness. I hope you give her what my ex-husband couldn't give me."

"Definitely," is what I said to that. Shy will get that plus more.

Berry looked back at her daughter and Shy playing, "I better let you guys go. I don't want to keep you from your day," she said as we walked towards them. I could hear the little one complaining.

"You have to throw it harder," the pale rose filly said.

Fluttershy picked the disc up with her mouth, threw her head sideways, and with all her might she launched the disc into the air. It flew, it flew, it landed in the grass halfways from the filly. Fluttershy smiled and said proudly, "Was that better, I did good right."

The filly straight out said, "NO."

"But I don't want to throw it to hard it might hit you and you'll get a boo-boo," the shy pegasus stated.

The little filly said, "Ehh But I haven't gotten a boo-boo once playing this game." She levitated the disc to her and said, "Okay try catching it this time. Remember when it gets close, open your mouth and jump for it."

Fluttershy was determined, "Okay I'm ready."

Berry Pinch levitated the disc in her mouth and launched it in the air. It flew all the way to Shy who saw it coming, jumped in the air, opened her mouth and instead of catching it she closed her eyes and looked away so the disc hit her in the face which made her squeak and fall to the ground.

The little filly saw us approaching and whined to her mom, "Mooom can we play now she's not getting it."

I went to Shy, "You alright," I chuckled at the downed mare. Not in a mean way, it was because her timidness makes her so damn cute.

Berry went to her daughter, "You need to be patient and show ponies how its done."

Fluttershy looked up at me while I helped her up, "I'm fine I just prefer games that's simple like rolling a small ball back and forth safely and not fast or rough." I chuckled again.

Berry Pinch complained some more, "I tried but its to difficult for her."

The yellow pony glanced back at the upset little filly and apologized, "I'm really sorry for ruining your game."

Berry said to Shy, "Don't apologize she's just being a pain in the rump."

"No I'm not," Lil' Berry said defiantly.

"Come on little girl...," the mare said to her daughter, "...I'll catch you guys around," she said to us.

"Bye," we both said.

Me and Fluttershy headed to the restaurant to get breakfast.

"So how was your game?" I asked.

Shy answered with, "I tried my best but that little filly's really talented. I hope our filly is as talented as her."

"Oh she'll be more than just talented...," I said stopping to hold the mare's hooves in my hands, "...she'll be smart, beautiful, and lovable just like her mom." Fluttershy blushed and kissed me causing me to smile.

As we walked down the path I held out my hand so Shy can hold it, "Are you...sure," The yellow mare asked unsure. I nodded my head and she held my hand hovering on the side of me. This made her happy that I'm willing to show my ways of affection in public towards her although I'm still not completely sure if I want to show it in front of her friends except Pinkie because she already knows.

We finally made it to the Morning Days and I told Fluttershy to order whatever and make it to go. It was close to 11am when our food was done. The shy pony placed the bag of food in her saddle bag and we headed home.

We went through the market square instead of cutting through the park. Ponies had their stands up selling fruits and vegetables and other goods. I smelt a familiar smell, the fresh baked apple goods. Uh oh Applejack. I tried to avoid her by walking on the far end of the otherside but Fluttershy spotted her and headed to her, "Look T Applejack's over here...hello AJ," she called out to her friend. Her orange friend waved and said hello to her.

"Alllll dang it," I said under my breath and followed behind the pegasus.

When AJ saw me everything was awkward, "Ah hey Tommy," she said looking down so her stetson would cover her eyes. She was wearing a white apron with a red apple on it.

"Hey," I responded placing a hand behind my neck. The timid mare looked from me to her with a raised eyebrow.

The work mare finally broke the awkwardness, "Ah look Tommy I just wanna say tha' I'm sorry an' ya don't have ta worry about Big Mac. He's not so much upset with ya' as he is with me."

I didn't want to talk in front of Fluttershy about this. The things I've done I'm not proud of and I'll have to come clean eventually but I hope AJ doesn't let what happen slip in front of Shy's listening ears.

"Let's just forget about it I forgive you," I said. I can still see she's a little ashamed for what had happened so she was willing to go ahead and not speak more of it.

"An' yer welcome back at the farm whenever yer ready, alright partner," the work mare said trying to work a smile, "...it's not much but take this here pie an' apple cider." Applejack said handing me two bottles of ciders and a box cartoon that had the pie in it. I carefully placed the pie and bottles in the other side of the saddlebag that Shy was carrying, so it wouldn't get smashed.

I'm glad I got my job back. "Thanks Applejack," I said.

"Yer welcome," she said before asking Fluttershy, "So wha' are ya'll doin' anywho?"

"Well um we're going to have a picnic," the shy mare said.

"I'd love to join ya'll but these here baked good won't sell themselves," Applejack said before noticing a customer approaching. "I'll catch ya'll around I got me a customer." We waved goodbye to each other so she can serve a light blue unicorn with a mane of blue and persian bluish gray. The sapphire blue eyes searched for what she wanted and she picked out 3 apple fritters.

"Would ya like anythin' else," Applejack politely asked.

"No this will be it please," the unicorn answered.

The orange pony rang the items up and said the price would be, "Alrighty then Colgate, that'll be 12 bits."

Colgate pulled 12 gold bits out of her pouch with her mouth and dropped them in the little wooden box AJ had on the counter of the stand. "With the hard work your family put in making these it's worth every bit." she smiled and went on her way.

"Yer welcome come again," AJ said and stood behind her stand announcing, "Get yer fresh baked apple goods, courtesy of the Apple Family."

Me and Fluttershy left the mare to her work and headed home. I hope Pinkie's there by now.

Fluttershy had a question on her mind, "Um T is everything okay between you and Applejack or her brother?"

I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell her the real reason. "There was a misunderstanding between um...her brother and I...and ah Applejack thinks it was her fault but everything is apparently okay now, so let's leave it like that."

"Oh um okay..if you say so," Shy said quietly while looking at the ground in front of her. I don't think she believed me and I don't blame her. I could feel that she knows I'm keeping something from her. Believe me Shy I don't want to keep anything from you anymore.

We walked silently for like 10 minutes before I bent down to grab her hoof. She looked up at me and I had a soft smile waiting for her and she returned one for me. No matter what I do or say Shy would love me no matter what. Question is, once I come clean would she still love me? I didn't want to think about it right now. I just wanted to stay positive about things.

We headed back to the cottage as I thought about what joy today was going to bring for it was only the beginning of a perfect day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Alright I'm back, I know it's been long but I needed to plan this day out and outline everything that's going to happen before actually writing it. As you read there's still the whole day to play out. So this chapter is going to broken up into 2 or maybe even 3 parts depending on how detailed I keep it. Good news the next 2 or 3 parts are centered around Tommy and Fluttershy spending time with each other.

Hope you enjoyed it I'll see you guys next chapter.


End file.
